


Our Humanity

by AlexiHollis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discrimination, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, No Smut, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - F/M/M, set late second season, the rape does not occur between any of the listed relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiHollis/pseuds/AlexiHollis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concerning Alpha, Beta and Omega status, the Trikru and Skaikru disagree on how to treat Omegas, threatening the alliance as well as the upcoming war against the Mountain Men. Meanwhile, Lexa tries to navigate her growing attraction to the Skaikru Omega known as Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Threat to the Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know what Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics are here's a (very, VERY) brief run down! (honestly, think a wolf pack, kind of, but with humans)  
> So the Skaikru (in this story) ranking system goes with Alphas being at the top, Betas kind of below, but treated almost equal with Alphas, and then Omegas the very bottom. The Trikru are just all treated the same.  
> Alphas are the most dominant among all people, its in their nature. Betas are in the middle of dominance, they act as a sort of mediator between Alphas and Omegas. Omegas tend to be submissive, but some are more dominant than others.  
> A heat is a thing that occurs typically biannually and is when an Omega is most fertile, this is also the only time an Omega and Alpha/Beta can mate. Now, same status pairing can occur, but its not as common. On the Ark it occurred more often because of limited options.  
> Everything else you can learn by reading!

Laying on her furs, restless, Lexa glared at the top of her tent, willing herself to become tired, to fall asleep, to stop thinking about the blonde Omega with an Alpha’s spirit. Ever since the blonde first entered with Anya by her side, Clarke never seemed far from Lexa’s mind. Having known Lexa since before she could properly pick up a sword, Anya quickly caught on to Lexa’s interest (bordering on obsession) with the girl. Every time Lexa drifted off in thoughts about eyes as blue as the sky and hair spun from gold, Anya snapped her back into real time with a snarky remark or just a glare and, if they were alone, a warning to not get too attached. 

Too attached? Yea, Lexa had a sickening feeling they were passed that. Never before had she been pulled to an Omega so strongly. Every time the blonde’s scent wafted into the room, Lexa’s brain stalled for a good three seconds. Titus, her caretaker since her arrival in Polis as just a young Nightblood, once told her the story of how the Commander’s spirit used to be reincarnated with the spirit of their mate. However, this supposed mate went missing decades ago and the legend no longer told by the Elders, deeming it to be fictitious, though Titus still clung to the belief. With how strongly the Omega called to her, Lexa allowed the idea to slowly slip into her thoughts. Maybe Titus was right, to be honest rarely was he wrong. Perhaps Clarke’s spirit just got lost in the sky. What if-

The scent of anxiousness, worry and fury wafted into Lexa’s nose, quickly distracting her from her thoughts. Listening carefully around her and tasting the air, she realized the pheromones came from Indra, one of her most trusted generals. Being the dominant Alpha, Lexa’s senses were the sharpest around, enabling her to understand exactly where Indra stood in the camp in proximity to Lexa’s tent. Shockingly, the Beta, though clearly headed towards the Commander’s tent, was farther than Lexa thought she’d be given the strength of her stench, meaning something must have really riled her.

Lexa slipped out of her bed and grabbed a large jacket from beside her bed to throw over the tank top and sleep pants she wore. As Indra neared the tent, the scent got stronger, mixing with an Alpha’s possessiveness and anger along with the unmistakable scent of an Omega in heat and…pain. Fighting the urge to growl, worry clouded Lexa’s thoughts. 

The tradition of her people was that Omegas were sacred. Gentle enough to not scare pups, yet able to hold their own in fights against Alphas, Omegas held a high place in their society. When Omegas went into heat, they were understandably much more vulnerable, therefore to be protected at all costs. Upon presenting as an Alpha or Beta, the fierce desire to protect and respect Omegas was ingrained along with the knowledge that, no, this did not mean Omegas were weak, just needed extra protection on occasion. Either way, unmated Omegas in heat tended to shy from Alphas, preferring to seek platonic comfort from Betas, older, stronger Omegas and mated Alphas. To smell pain on an Omega, double-checking Lexa felt bile rise as she determined the Omega to be unmated, meant someone had betrayed the immense trust the Omega placed in them. Such a betrayal did not settle well, most of Lexa’s people demanded blood for the transaction. 

Completely ignoring Lexa’s guards, who seemed too frightened of their angered general to put up any sort of fight, Indra stormed inside the tent followed by the Alpha Lexa knew to go by Lincoln along with Indra’s new second, the hotheaded Skaikru Omega known as Octavia. 

Lexa may not have spent much time with Octavia, but she’d seen her enough to know that on the usual she never ducked her head like she did. Testing the pheromones in the air revealed Octavia to be about in the middle of her heat and, though pain mingled, embarrassment overrode it all.

“Indra, Octavia, Lincoln,” Lexa addressed each calmly. “Is everything alright?”

“No,” Indra growled, low and more furious than Lexa could ever remember her being at the same time Octavia murmured, “Everything’s fine.”

Lincoln growled unhappily, folding Octavia into him in response and burying his face in her hair. Indra glared at her second before turning back to Lexa.

Lexa’s face formed one of confusion. “Wait, weren’t you two training earlier today?”

“Yes,” The anger in Indra’s voice clearly aimed at herself. “Octavia didn’t tell me she was in heat.”

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Octavia weakly protested, sounding nothing at all like her usual self. 

“You should not be exerting yourself the way you do during training while you’re in heat,” Lexa said calmly, preventing a snapped comment from Indra. “Lincoln, how come you weren’t aware of this?”

“I went hunting late last night,” Lincoln explained. “I only got back a little bit ago.”

“I don’t need a keeper,” Octavia muttered, eyes still focused on the floor. “Training doesn’t take too much out of me.”

“This isn’t just about the fact you were training when you were supposed to be resting,” Indra reminded her second, tempering her voice and sending calming pheromones towards the distressed Omega. Despite her best efforts, no one in the tent believed the Beta to be anywhere near calm. “Heda, there is a problem with the Skaikru.”

“What problem?” Lexa asked, confused. The murderer who had gone by Finn finished his fight almost a fortnight passed and in place was a treaty of peace. Just hours before, the leaders of Skaikru stood in the very tent they occupied now discussing how best to defeat the Mountain Men.

“They don’t treat their Omegas how they should,” Lincoln growled, tightening his grip on the Omega in his arms. “I arrived at their camp to find Octavia pinned beneath one of their so called Alphas.”

“I would’ve been able to fight him off normally,” Octavia argued, embarrassment coloring her words. “But-”

“But you’d just had a full day of training and are in the middle of your heat!” Indra exclaimed, turning to the girl, her anger rising up once more.

“Why are you all making it seem like I just wasn’t supposed to go to training?” Octavia whimpered, burrowing into Lincoln, stunning them all into silence.

“Because you weren’t!” Indra roared after a moment, frustrated beyond imagination, unable to comprehend why resting during a heat was such a foreign concept to the girl.

“Indra, calm yourself. You’re scaring her.” Lexa pointed out. 

“She’s not,” Octavia insisted, though the scent clinging to her feverish skin said otherwise.

“Of course she’s not,” Lexa placated as she gestured for them all to follow her into the semi-secluded, informal meeting area in her tent that was filled with comfortable furs and pillows to sit. Usually, it was only used by Anya and Lexa after long days, but poor Octavia looked ready to collapse despite the fact she obviously fought to hide her exhaustion.

Lexa sat and the others followed suit, Lincoln cradling Octavia in his lap. Her head found the crook in his neck. Sensing her distress still, Lincoln began to purr comfortingly, still trying to get over the fact that he’d seen an Alpha trying to force himself on his will-be mate.

“Octavia,” Lexa said softly, making sure the girl was paying attention. Octavia’s eyes fluttered open and met Lexa’s before she continued. “I am not sure what the customs of your people are, but, in our clans, Omegas are not asked to work during their heat, especially warriors or seconds to warriors.” Surprise flitted across Octavia’s face and Lexa plowed on, keeping her voice smooth and as comforting as she could, remembering the times when she was a young Nightblood in classes on human relations. “In fact, our healers discourage it, because it can do you harm to stress yourself. Given the fact it only happens once or twice a year, for only a few days, I assure you, you won’t be replaced in the time it takes you to recover. Now, I want you and Lincoln to take the next few days until the heat is over before going back to training.” Octavia nodded in understanding, sleep tugging her eyelids closed.   
Taking note of his exhausted Omega, he smiled apologetically at the Commander.

“Heda, may I take her to my home for the next few days?” He asked. “I do not trust her camp is safe.”

“You may,” Lexa said hesitantly. “But, Lincoln, I am sure that one bad Alpha doesn’t represent the entirety of the Skaikru.” Worry once again began to clog Lexa’s throat. Her people accepted the fact that the Skaikru behaved differently with them, held different customs, but how could she ask them to ignore Omegas being mistreated? Lexa knew it to be impossible: she couldn’t enforce acceptance to something that had her teeming with anger. The possibility remained that Indra and Lincoln were overreacting due to the scene the Alpha disturbed.

“We need to talk of this,” Indra persisted.

Lexa sighed resigned to a night with little sleep; allegations of abusing Omegas were extremely serious, even if the two may be overreacting. “Alright,” She nodded. “Lincoln, please make sure she knows that no one is upset with her.” Indra made to speak, but was silenced by a glare from Lexa. “Indra, you cannot tell me you made it through that conversation believing Octavia fully understood she was supposed to rest.”

“I do not want to believe what I know to be true,” Indra muttered in explanation.   
Lexa nodded and dismissed Lincoln with a wave. Carefully as to not jostle the sleeping girl, he stood and carried her out of the tent. 

“You believe that the Skaikru are mistreating their Omegas, Indra?” Lexa questioned once he left.

“When Lincoln discovered the Alpha on top of Octavia, he made quite the scene.” Indra explained. “According to the Council, Lincoln threw the Alpha off of Octavia and began to attack him. When both Alphas were restrained, I was called. All involved and councilmen were taken to their Council room. The Alpha said that she seduced him-Heda, there were tear tracks on her face, how in the world could they possibly believe him? No matter what Lincoln or I said, that leader, Abby, insisted that it was Octavia’s fault, how she knew that she was supposed to find somewhere safe during her heat. In fact, they asked the Alpha if he wanted to press charges against her! He said he’d think about it. Heda, she could be punished for a crime she didn’t commit!” Throughout her rant, the clear anger in Indra mounted higher and higher, a strange occurrence for the usually reserved General.

Lexa swallowed trying to break the growing lump. “Are you sure you didn’t misunderstand anything?”

At this, Indra looked offended. “I understood completely.” It didn’t take long for her to understand why Lexa asked. “You are worried about the peace.”

“Sha, Indra,” Lexa sighed, standing. Indra followed. “It is late. I will request council with the Skaikru in the morning. I suggest you get some sleep.”

“Heda, this is only further proof, we cannot trust these people-”

“We are the closest we have ever been to taking down the Mountain Men,” Lexa growled. “We need them as much as they need us, trust in them is necessary.”

“So we ignore the fact they abuse their Omegas?” Indra snapped.

“No,” Lexa seethed. “I will deal with it, but I suggest you calm yourself and go back to your tent.”

Knowing when to back down, Indra stiffly nodded and took her leave quickly. 

Heading back to her bed, Lexa collapsed on now cold furs. The peace between the Skaikru was tentative at best and there wasn’t a doubt in Lexa’s mind that Abby would not take well to being challenged about how they treated Omegas. With another sigh, she closed her eyes, hoping for sleep to take her-the next day would not doubt be long.

The sun was only a few inches above the horizon when Lexa called for her War Council. As expected, they arrived quickly, some fearful that the Mountain Men attacked and others hopeful, aggravated by the slow pace the Commander took. Indra arrived before anyone else, clearly eager to alert the others of the incident the night before.

“Good morning,” Lexa greeted, standing from her throne once all were gathered around the table. 

Echoes of “Good Morning” and “Morning, Heda,” as well as a few “Heda” responded.

“I apologize for such an abrupt meeting,” Lexa nodded, taking her place at the head of the table, looking around the room to make contact with each of her Council. “However, last night something was brought to my attention about the Skaikru. I have summoned for them, so they should arrive by midmorning, but I believed it would be best for you all to know what this meeting is about. Last night, a young Omega-”

“Heda!” A second of one of Lexa’s guards interrupted. “I am very sorry, but the Skaikru are here. They demand to see you immediately.”

Lexa tilted her chin upwards, “Very well. Send them here.”

The second nodded, “Yes, Heda.” Then took her leave.

“It seems they have arrived sooner than I predicted,” Lexa admitted, stating the obvious. 

“How is that possible Heda?” Indra questioned quietly from Lexa’s right. “You only sent the messenger not even a half hour ago and the ride takes at least an hour.”

“I know,” Lexa replied tensely. The Skaikru clearly took it upon themselves to come, though there hadn’t been a time where they arrived without sending someone   
ahead of them to alert either Lexa, Indra or Anya.

“What is this about, Heda?” Anya asked, positioned at Lexa’s left. 

“Octavia was attacked last night,” Indra hissed, anger still evident, but low enough where none of the other councilmen would hear. “During her heat.”

Anya nodded solemnly, “I see, but is it not up to the Skaikru? Why are we getting involved?”

“Indra believes that the Skaikru are mistreating Omegas.” Lexa explained causing Anya to let out a low growl.

“I see,” Anya replied, her attention turning to the entrance of the tent as Abby, Kane, Bellamy and Clarke entered along with an unknown Alpha.

As usual, Lexa looked over Clarke to make sure no harm had come to her since she’d last seen her. Though appearing fine, the girl walked with less confidence than Lexa remembered, her head not fully up and her body slightly hunched, walking as far away from the unknown male as she could.

Lexa observed the Alpha, taking in his height to be about five or six inches taller than her own though his dominance less. A smug look on his face, he wore what Clarke had told Lexa was a jacket of Skaikru guards. 

“That’s the Alpha who attacked Octavia,” Indra whispered to Lexa, the anger mounting.

“Indra, if you cannot control yourself,” Lexa warned. The War Council seemed appalled by the furious pheromones coming from Indra. With Betas such as Indra it tended to be hard to promote ire, especially Indra who always kept a level head. 

“I know,” Indra sighed, taking breaths to calm yourself. “I am sorry, Heda.”

“I understand,” Lexa replied before greeting the Skaikru leaders. “Good morning, Skaikru. We were waiting for your arrival.”

“Commander,” Abby nodded as the three took their places. 

“Is there something I can do for you, Chancellor?” Lexa asked, keeping all emotions she had about this situation tightly bound. The Alpha in her growled at the look of uneasy submission Clarke held, knowing something was wrong.

“We know you have Octavia!” The Alpha known as Bellamy exclaimed angrily. “If she is hurt, I swear to God-”

“Bellamy!” Clarke exclaimed, placing a hand on his shoulder and gently pushing him backwards as he had begun advancing towards Lexa. “Calm down, we aren’t even sure they do.”

“Of course they do!” Bellamy roared. “She went into heat, that brute of hers probably kidnapped her again!”

The implied accusation that one of their own intended to force themselves onto an unwilling Omega sent all of Lexa’s people inside the tent into exclamations and growls of indignation. The din in the tent mounted further and further as Bellamy continued to scream.

“Enough!” Lexa yelled, slamming the palm of her hand down onto the table top. Instantly, everyone stopped talking, turning to Lexa. “Bellamy, Octavia is fine. Yes, she is with Lincoln, but I assure you, he has no intention to harm her. Among the Skaikru it may be different, but in the clans, we respect the wishes of Omegas. To hurt her would be considered treason, especially since she is in heat.”

“What?” Bellamy responded, shock and disbelief coloring his tone as Clarke turned her head to look at Lexa in surprise as well. 

“Council, you are dismissed,” Lexa sighed. “I will call you back if need be.”

With bows and “Yes, Heda,” the council quickly left save Indra and Anya, who stood by Lexa’s sides as they knew they would be expected to. Taking a seat at the table,   
Lexa gestured for the others to do the same.

“Let us start at the beginning,” Lexa sighed. “Octavia was attacked last night, yes or no?”

“No,” The unknown Alpha protested. “It’s her fault-she shouldn’t have just been walking around camp like that!”

“Excuse me?” Anya growled, going to stand up making Lexa push her shoulder forcing her to stay seated.

“You attacked Octavia last night, yes or no?” Lexa reiterated, slightly slower to maintain her thinning patience. 

“She was in heat!” He tried to defend.

“You attacked my sister?” Bellamy growled, stopping only when Lexa growled in return. 

“We will get nowhere if you keep interrupting,” Lexa pointed out. “I understand you are concerned, I am as well since this was taken care of in a rather strange way to   
me. Now, I am not sure if I fully understand, could you please explain what your decision was when a hurt, unmated Omega in heat was brought to you saying she’d been attacked by an Alpha, Chancellor?”

“Octavia is well aware of the rules regarding heats,” Abby explained regretfully. “Alphas cannot be expected to control themselves. It is up to the Omega to make sure they aren’t tempting to an Alpha.”

“Are you kidding me, you branwada?!” Anya yelled, her anger unmanageable. “Your Alphas are so weak that they can’t control themselves around Omegas in heat? That is the single dumbest thing I have ever heard a Skaikru member say and I’ve been around Skaiprisa!”

“Anya,” Lexa growled at the same time Clarke’s head snapped up and indignantly cried, “Hey!”

“We came because Mr. Emerson has decided to press charges,” Abby interrupted. “Therefore, we demand that Octavia be brought back to us to await trial.”   
Bellamy’s jaw dropped as he turned to Abby, speechless. Clarke’s eyes focused on the ground as if she’d known all along why they’d came.

“Are you-?” Anya sputtered in outrage.

“She didn’t do anything wrong!” Indra defended.

“I am sorry,” Lexa replied to Abby, her tone cold. “I will not be returning Octavia to you, at least until her heat is over. Then, it is up to her.”

“You can’t do that,” Kane protested. “She’s Skaikru.”

“She is my second,” Indra growled. “Therefore, under the Commander’s protection.”

“It would do you well,” Lexa interrupted. “If the Skaikru quickly changes their ways regarding Omegas, because I can assure you, if word reaches me that this has happened again, the alliance is over.”

“Commander-”

“This is not up for debate,” Lexa cut off Abby. “Now, onto different matters, have you found a way to disable the acid fog?”

“I had an idea,” Clarke admitted, lifting her eyes to look at Lexa, yet not fully meeting the Alpha’s eyes. “We could use the Reaper Tunnels to sneak Bellamy inside.”

“We almost died trying to get out of those tunnels,” Anya reminded, exasperated. “How in the world would he get inside through them?”

“Let her speak,” Lexa chided causing Anya to glare at her slightly. Anyone else wouldn’t have dared, Lexa groaned in her mind, but this was Anya.

“Lincoln was once a reaper,” Clarke said. “He could pretend to be one again, then bring Bellamy inside as a Grounder. If we have an inside man, he can disable the acid fog from inside.”

“I could also release the rest of the Grounders from their cages,” Bellamy explained. “That way we have an army both on the inside and outside of the Mountain.”

“That just might work,” Lexa nodded. “However, Lincoln will not be back for at least two days.”

“That will give Raven more time to figure out how to disable the fog and then teach me,” Bellamy pointed out.

“I will call in my Council so you may tell them your plan,” Lexa said before calling them back. 

Of course, the War Council fought tooth and nail to find flaws in the plan, especially after the commotion Bellamy had made, with most of their arguments making little to no sense. By the time the sun was high in the sky, the plan had been hammered down, reshaped, distorted then brought back to its original form before it pleased everyone. Glad that an agreement had finally been reached, Lexa dismissed her Council before addressing Skaikru once more. 

“Chancellor, I would like to send Anya to stay at your camp indefinitely.” Lexa proposed. 

“Wait, what?!” Anya exclaimed, causing Lexa to glare at her slightly to remind her of her place.

“Commander, that is not necessary,” Abby assured. 

“Apparently, it is.” Lexa argued. “My people take the protection of Omegas very seriously and I would like to have someone to make sure something like this does not happen again.”

“Heda…” Anya complained quietly in Trigedasleng, near whining. “Why do I have to go? Send Indra.”

“I am of the current opinion that they may only respect Alphas,” Lexa explained, before switching back to Gonasleng for the Skaikru. “Again, if you wish for the alliance to be maintained, this is not up for negotiation.”

As Abby went to complain, the Beta, Kane, interrupted. “That’s fine, Commander. We will be going now.”

Lexa nodded, allowing them to leave with a clearly annoyed Anya following them. Turning to go eat, she noticed that, though the rest of Skaikru had left, Clarke still stood in the tent, staring at the maps still laid on the table.

“Clarke,” Lexa smiled slightly, a little confused. “Is there something you need?”

“You can’t let Octavia come back to Camp Jaha,” Clarke murmured so softly Lexa almost couldn’t hear her.

Lexa moved closer to the Omega until she was barely a foot away, “You want me to keep her here?”

“Yes.” Clarke nodded, eyes focused on the maps in front of her, beginning to shake slightly. “She’ll fight, she doesn’t want to be seen as weak and her brother’s in Camp Jaha, but you need to convince her. Order her, you’re her Commander.”

“Octavia is still Skaikru, they’re her people.” Lexa said softly, confused. “Clarke, are you okay?”

“They aren’t,” Clarke insisted, her right hand balling into a fist, she turned her face slightly to the right so that she could see Lexa, yet their eyes still didn’t meet. “Trust me, other than her brother and maybe a handful of Omegas, including myself, she has no loyalty to them.” Clarke scoffed, “She shouldn’t. If she comes back-Lexa, you can’t let her.” At that, Clarke turned around to look Lexa in the eyes, slightly startling the older girl with how desperate the blonde appeared. “Please, Bellamy doesn’t know yet, I can’t tell him until after we defeat the Mountain Men, but please don’t let Octavia back. Keep her here with Lincoln, please protect her, please.” Her speech got more disjointed and her head fell as she wrapped her arms around herself. “I’m sorry, I’m in no position to act like this I…I just…”

Carefully, as to not startle the girl, Lexa moved closer, putting her arms on the Omega’s shoulders in an effort to give her some form of strength. Over the past two weeks, the two had gotten some what comfortable with one another, arguing over plans, joking around when their brains were fired. Somewhere along the way, Clarke earned the ability to ignore Lexa’s title in private and just call her Lexa. This was a side of the girl Lexa had never seen, even after the death of Finn.

“It’s okay,” Lexa assured, rubbing her hands up and down Clarke’s shoulders, trying to meet her eyes, despite the blonde’s determination to keep them fixed on the floor. “Clarke…Clarke…? Clarke, look at me, please.” The blonde looked up at her, showing tears that were slowly escaping her eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Clarke pulled away, wiping them away, only for more to come. “I just…” Clarke finally broke down into sobs, throwing Lexa for a loop.

Unsure of what else to do, Lexa quickly wrapped the Omega in her arms. The blonde rested her forehead on her shoulder as she cried and Lexa rubbed circles on her back to comfort her. Cautious not to disturb her, Lexa picked the girl up only for Clarke to wrap her legs around her waist as her arms stayed curled between their chests. She carried the girl to the portion of her tent that Indra, Lincoln, Octavia and her had used the night earlier.

Settling in one of the chairs, Lexa adjusted Clarke into a more comfortable position where she sat curled on her lap, her face still buried in Lexa’s shoulder where she could feel hot tears. The Alpha beast inside of Lexa whined at the Omega’s distress, but no matter what she did, Clarke continued to sob, slowly breaking Lexa’s heart bit by bit. Sighing, Lexa rested her cheek on the top of Clarke’s head as she whispered comfortingly until she felt the sobs wracking Clarke’s body cease. 

“I’m sorry,” Clarke repeated.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Lexa quickly assured. “I promise, I will do everything I can to prevent Octavia from returning to Camp Jaha. I’m sure Lincoln wouldn’t mind sharing his tent with her.” 

“Good,” Clarke took a shaky breath. “That’s-That’s great. Thank you.”

“You care for her,” Lexa stated.

“She’s like my little sister,” A small smile formed. “I’ve known her since she was six. She’d escaped from her cabin and didn’t know how to get back. When I realized that she was an Extra, I hid her in my bedroom for two hours until she told me that her brother was Bellamy. After that, she was soon back under her cabin’s floorboards, but her mom let me visit.” Clarke’s smile grew, remembering fond memories of a time long before Alphas and failing oxygen systems.

“What’s an Extra?” Lexa asked, confused. “And why was she living in the floor?”

“On the Ark, we had limited supplies,” Clarke explained. “In order to conserve those supplies, there was a law in place that a married couple could only have one child. Octavia was her family’s second.”

“I see. They hid her, then?”

“Yep.”

Lexa chuckled, “That actually explains a lot.”

Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked up at Lexa’s face, “Like what?”

“She is very…determined to be accepted by the other seconds. I sometimes watch their training and it’s obvious she feels like she has something to prove,” Lexa shook her head. “Most of them like her already, but they’re making her feel like she has to earn her place because that was what they went through when they were first made seconds.”

“Like hazing?”

“What?”

“Never mind.” Clarke sighed. “Thank you, though. It shouldn’t be too hard to convince her.”

“I have a feeling Indra won’t let her go back anyway,” Lexa chuckled lowly. “It may not be obvious to Octavia yet, but Indra cares for her immensely.”

Clarke nodded, “O needs that.”

“What else is troubling you, Clarke?” Lexa asked, savoring the way the name clicked off her tongue.

Clarke shook her head, burying her face in the crook between Lexa’s neck and shoulder. Despite having never been this close, it seemed like something she’d done before and it drew more comfort than Clarke could remember. Which was stupid, Clarke berated herself, because Lexa was probably finding this incredibly awkward.

Unbeknownst to the young Omega, Lexa’s Alpha puffed up with pride at Clarke finding comfort in her. Though the reasonable side of Lexa pointed out that the reason Clarke needed that comfort was because of the question she’d asked.

“You don’t need to tell me,” Lexa assured. 

“Yes, I do,” Clarke refuted. “Because they’re going to go against the alliance now.”

“What?!” Lexa exclaimed.

The sudden rush of dominant Alpha pheromones caused Clarke to cling tighter to Lexa, whimpering slightly as fear ran up and down her spine. Trying to ignore the scent, she focused on just Lexa-a mixture of forest and the smell that she recently learned came just before rain along with a sweetness Clarke couldn’t place.  
Lexa felt a pang in her heart at having, once again, been the cause of Clarke’s distress. “I am sorry,” She murmured, burying her nose in Clarke’s hair to catch the scent of fresh berries and meadow that was laced with the strange metallic scent that clung to all Skaikru. “Please explain what you meant.”

“The Council wants to force all Omegas to breed,” Clarke disclosed quietly. “I overheard them early this morning.”

A rock of dread settled in Lexa’s stomach. “Why?”

“We only have three kids under the age of twelve,” Clarke explained. “And most of the forty-eight left of the hundred are Alphas, maybe sixteen Betas and, excluding O and myself, four Omegas. Most of the adults in camp are either Alpha or Beta.”

“How is that possible?” Lexa asked. “I have heard of there being low numbers of Betas in clans, but never of a deficit in Omegas.”

Clarke let out an angry laugh, “During my mother’s generation there was an “accident”,” Clarke spat the word like poison. “Part of a station lost oxygen for over an hour-the part where they locked Omegas in special rooms during our heats so we wouldn’t tempt any Alphas. There were more Omegas there than usual, coincidentally, and almost every Omega born in that generation died.”

“Meaning that the only Omegas born in your generation were from alpha-alpha couples,” Lexa concluded causing Clarke to nod.

“And those were illegal,” Clarke laughed bitterly. “Hell, its why O and Bell’s father was floated, even though Bell presented as an Alpha. They decided that it would be   
better to let Bellamy have at least one parent and, knowing Bell’s mom was pregnant with Octavia, his dad volunteered.”

“Floated…that was the preferred way of execution, correct?” Lexa checked.

Clarke nodded in affirmation, “The only way my parents got away with it was because they needed my dad to maintain the oxygen system and my mom was on the Council.”

“Now, they need a quick way to get more children,” Lexa realized. “And the best way is by forcing all of the Omegas to have children, because you’re so fertile.”

“Exactly,” Clarke choked back a sob. “They want to get through the war first, but, afterwards, the Council decided all Omegas must be mated by their next heat.”

“That’s why you want me to keep Octavia here?” Lexa asked straining to keep calm as to not scare the Omega again. Her Alpha howled in agony at the idea of Clarke being mated to another, especially against her wishes. 

“Yes,” Clarke confirmed. “She wants Lincoln to mate her and the Council won’t be okay with that.”

“I won’t let the Council pass that law,” Lexa swore. “That’s going against an Omegas wishes and is in complete violation of what my people believe. If your people care for the alliance, they won’t pass that law.”

Clarke shook her head in defeat, “They’ll find a way without a law, Lexa. It’s as easy as not letting us do work because they’re afraid of letting unmated Omegas be around Alphas for too long meaning we’d get a small amount of food and supplies at most.”

Lexa growled, “I will make it clear that there is to be no discrimination based on status.”

“It’s okay,” Clarke shrugged. “I just wanted to protect Octavia.”

“Listen to me,” Lexa carefully grabbed Clarke’s chin and tilted it upwards to meet Lexa’s eyes. Lexa’s heart shattered even more at the look of defeat on her face. How could a girl who was usually so strong be so broken? “I won’t let this happen. This goes against everything my people believe in regarding Alpha, Beta and Omega status. Doing this means the alliance would be over and the Skaikru are encroaching on Trikru land, your Council wouldn’t risk that.”

Clarke just shook her head again, slowly extracting herself from Lexa, embarrassed she’d been sitting on her for as long as she had and quickly stood up with Lexa following.

“I-I should get going,” Clarke mumbled, gesturing to the tent’s entrance before leaving without another word. 

The second the Omega was gone, Lexa realized what had just happened. She’d comforted the Omega, sat her on her lap and hugged her until she stopped crying. Lexa groaned-this wasn’t good, at all. Sure, Clarke was gorgeous and smelled like everything right in the world, but Lexa was still the Commander-her job was to protect her people, she couldn’t afford to get distracted like this right before war. Not only that, but Clarke was a Skaikru leader, Lexa shouldn’t be having these feelings in the first place!

“Hey, little Heda?” Anya called using the nickname she’d given Lexa years ago (having been named the youngest Commander), causing Lexa to emerge from the sitting area to the main part of the tent.

“I told you to follow the Skaikru to Camp Jaha,” Lexa reminded, annoyed that Anya had ignored orders.

“They haven’t left yet,” Anya explained, fully entering the tent. “They wanted to eat before the ride back, plus we had to wait for the Skaiprisa.”

“You know she doesn’t like to be called that,” Lexa muttered, pouring herself a glass of water, still trying to get over the moment she’d had with the blonde Omega.

“Yea…”Anya said, obviously distracted by something as she stalked towards Lexa. 

“…what?” Lexa asked defensively as Anya stared at her in confusion. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You stink of her,” Anya informed. “What the hell did you do with her while I was gone?”

“Nothing!” Lexa exclaimed, indignant. “Anya, this is not appropriate! I am your Commander and I told you to go with the Skaikru.”

“Uh-huh, you never pull rank on me, what were you two doing?” Anya demanded.

“Anya,” Lexa warned.

“Lexa,” She mocked causing Lexa to let out a low growl, much to Anya’s surprise. “Oh…okay, then…I will talk with you when I get back, maybe you will have calmed down enough to stop acting like a child.”   
Anya started to head towards the entrance, but, as her hand pulled back the flap, she turned back to Lexa. “I am just worried about you, Lexa. Getting too close to this Omega is not a good idea. I do not want to see you get hurt again.” She left before Lexa responded, knowing that Lexa never took being reminded of Costia well.

“It’s a little late for that,” Lexa muttered to an empty tent.


	2. A Person on the Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia's heat is over, meaning the plan can begin. Raven and Anya bond over technology (well...sort of).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey! So, this chapter got up faster than I thought it would. Thank you so much for everyone that gave Kudos, comments, subscribed, read ect.

Growling to herself, Anya paced anxiously back and forth in the small room of metal that Chancellor Abby said would be hers for the time being. How the Skaikru managed to live only inside this metal coffin for over a hundred years was lost on Anya. Without anything else to do and having gotten weird looks from the rest of the population living in the camp, Anya retreated to what the Chancellor had called her “cabin,” though Anya used the phrase reluctantly. 

Cabins were nice, small houses near the ocean and lived in by the members of Luna’s clan. Made of logs, the homes smelt of minty pine or sweet maple trees. Always constantly warm, those cabins, much like the citizens of Luna’s clan with their easy-going nature and pacifist views, reminded one of comfort and a distinct sense of home, even if Anya’s actual home happened to be a make-shift tree house of sorts. They definitely weren’t supposed to be impersonal, cold boxes with a nausea inducing metallic stench. The sharp scent hurt Anya’s nose and reminded her eerily of the cage she’d been trapped in at Mount Weather.

“Hey, could you please stop pacing?” A girl asked, opening the door to Anya’s so called cabin. “You’ve been at it for forever, it’s getting on my nerves.”

Anya turned to see the girl the others in the camp called Raven and recognized her as the one that Gustus had almost gotten killed in his attempt to avoid an alliance with the Skaikru. She remembered the hesitance Lexa faced with tying the girl to the tree, not fully believing the assassination attempt and then the complete devastation when Gustus replaced Raven to die.

“Sorry,” Anya bit out, but continued her pacing.

“Are you serious?” Raven groaned, leaning against the doorway. “I’m trying to figure out a way to recreate the Reaper beacons, blow up a dam and disable acid fog without knowing shit about how it works. The least you can do is stop pacing.”

Not possible, Anya quickly decided, because the only other option happened to be going completely insane. If possible, her pacing quickened as the room seemed to get smaller. Was the room getting smaller? As the room got smaller, Anya’s palms began to sweat and her heart beat faster. What the hell was happening?

“Woah, are you okay?” Raven asked, seeming worried. 

Anya only responded with a growl, causing Raven to cock her head to the side in confusion. After a few seconds, it dawned what was happening.

Quickly entering and grabbing the older woman’s hand, Raven tugged insistently until Anya followed her out of the “cabin,” through the hallway and outside to a more deserted part of the camp. The second Anya entered fresh air and could see the sky above her, her breathing evened out and her heart settled. 

“How did you know to do that?” Anya asked in awe of the small Omega by her side.

“You’ve never heard of claustrophobia before?” Raven replied with a small laugh. At Anya’s confused look, she gaped. “You’ve never heard of claustrophobia?!”

“I am afraid not,” Anya responded. “What is that?”

“Fear of small spaces.”

“I am not afraid of anything,” Anya growled indignantly.

“Then why do you still look like you’re about to pass out?” Raven teased causing Anya to growl again, beginning to head back inside. “Hey, where you going?”

“Inside,” Anya bit out.

“Oh, c’mon,” Raven groaned, limping after her. “I was just teasing.”

“Leave me alone,” Anya walked back into the metal deathtrap that the Skaikru called the Ark, trying to find her way back to her “cabin”. 

There lied the small problem that all “cabins” looked exactly the same except for the numbers engraved on the doors and Anya couldn’t remember which number belonged to her. Not good, not good at all.

“You don’t remember which cabin’s yours, do you?” Raven grinned cheekily from beside her, having caught up when Anya stopped to examine her surroundings.

“You Skaikru have elected to live in a labyrinth,” Anya defended. “It is only natural that I would get lost.”

“Of course,” Raven nodded in mock seriousness. “Only natural.”

“You are insufferable, do you know that?” Anya glared at the brunette. 

“Yep!” Raven cheered with a bright grin. “Well, now that you’re done pacing, I have work to do. Good luck finding your cabin.” With that, Raven limped off. 

“Wait!” Anya called after her after a beat, quickly catching up to her. “You can help me find my cabin, you know where it is.”

“I could,” Raven affirmed, continuing on her way as Anya followed close behind her. “But then that means you’d probably go pack to pacing, so the longer I can delay that…” The girl shrugged, turning into a large room filled with different tables piled with different metal pieces. 

“What is this?” Anya asked as Raven crossed the empty room to a large desk. 

Rolling out the stool from underneath, she sat and began to fiddle with a beacon, “It’s the Mechanical Bay. Or, now it is at least.” Raven looked around a bit as Anya pulled up a chair next to her. “Actually, while we were still in space, this was the Earth Science class room.” Raven turned her head to look at Anya. “Aren’t you supposed to be looking for your cabin?”

“Yes,” Anya nodded. “But given the fact I don’t know where to find your Chancellor Abby and you refuse to tell me, I have decided to annoy you here instead.”

Raven’s eyes narrowed into slits, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Watch me,” Anya smirked, then began to grab at a strange metallic box with multi-colored wires sticking out of it. 

Raven quickly slapped her arm, snatching the box away and cradling it to her chest carefully. 

“This is a potential bomb, please do not poke it!” Raven exclaimed before looking down at it. “It’s like my child.”

“You are very strange.”

“Shut up.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After so many years of working with her War Council, Lexa knew the slow pace caused many to grow impatient and more than one suggested to Lexa that they attempt to storm the mountain, a sort of strike them before they strike us. The again went unstated. Thousands of her people had been taken by these Mountain Men and used for their blood or turned into vicious monsters that could rip apart their own families and now, with success seeming so close, the people became anxious to fight.

On the second day after the plan to intrude the Mountain using Bellamy and Lincoln had been proposed, Lexa dismissed her War Council later in the evening than usual as she made them aware that the Skaikru leaders would arrive next day to collect Lincoln so that the plan may commence. Slight unease tugged at the edges of Lexa’s mind as she remembered that Lincoln did not yet know what he would be asked to do, though there was no doubt he’d comply. However, if during Octavia’s heat the two ended up mating, Lexa would not in good conscience be able to force him to put his life at such elevated danger than that of a regular warrior. The pain of losing a mate transcended any other pain and, though Lexa herself never felt it, she’d seen other warriors ruined by the loss only to die a short time after their mate.

Alone in her tent, Lexa stood over maps, lost in thoughts of war and a certain Omega who seemed to be pointedly avoiding her. The Chancellor Abby and Bellamy frequented the War Council meeting the past few days, yet Clarke stayed back in her camp.

Maybe Lexa had overstepped her bounds. Perhaps Clarke held embarrassment towards the situation. 

Worries swirled through Lexa’s brain, distracting her enough that she didn’t hear Indra yelling at her guards until the Beta stormed into the tent dragging a reluctant Octavia along with her by the poor girl’s left bicep. The way the younger girl’s hair exposed her neck, Lexa fought the smile that threatened to emerge upon noticing the mating bite, ignoring her war-mind reminding her that Lincoln was a crucial part of their plan.

“Heda,” Indra and Octavia chorused in greeting. 

“Indra, Octavia,” Lexa replied, silently wondering when Indra decided that waiting to make sure Lexa could see her no longer applied to her. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Indra let go of Octavia’s arm to cross her arms over her chest, “Octavia wishes to go back to Camp Jaha.”

“I live there,” Octavia pointed out, confused beyond belief, before turning to Lexa. “I don’t see the problem.”

“Indra, did you at least explain what happened while Octavia was with Lincoln?” Lexa sighed. 

Indra shook her head, “No, Heda. She was on her horse about to leave, I caught her just in time. Then, acting like a stubborn child, Octavia refused to listen to me.” With that, the elder glared at her second, who winced slightly, foreseeing a more arduous training the next morning than usual. 

“I’m sorry,” Octavia tried to appease her mentor. “I left without telling my brother, he’s probably worried sick.”

“If you had listened to me, you would have known that we have spoken with your brother and the Skaikru leaders,” Indra informed. 

“Oh,” Octavia said awkwardly, diverting her gaze from the obviously annoyed General. 

“Indra, it is still her choice to return, if she wishes,” Lexa reminded, then focused her attention on Octavia. “However, it would be best if you were fully aware of the consequences of doing that.”

“Like what?” Octavia asked, hesitant and suspicious.

“Your Chancellor informed me that the Alpha who attacked you wishes to press charges,” Lexa explained. Having watched the girl for some time, Lexa expected the girl to be furious at the news; however, Octavia just rolled her eyes before nodding her acceptance, as if she’d been expecting it. “I did inform her that charging you for an imaginary crime would break the alliance, but it is the fear of both Indra and I that they may go against this.” 

“They won’t kill me,” Octavia shrugged. “Plus, if it goes against the alliance, the Council will vote on not doing anything, most likely. What else can they do?”

“I do not know, but it will seem like a gift compared to what I will do if you go back there,” Indra growled before turning to Lexa. “It is not safe and I will not stand for my second to be allowed to make such a reckless decision.”

“You can’t make me stay here!” Octavia protested indignantly, then looked at Lexa. “Right?”

“No, she can’t,” Lexa confirmed. “However, I urge you to please think this through. If you stay here, even the chance of retribution for the attack is eliminated. Can you tell me that you completely believe that your Council will let this whole matter go?” 

The defiance in Octavia’s eyes dimmed as reason slowly began to change her mind, “Where would I even sleep?”

“I imagine Lincoln would be just fine with you staying with him in his tent,” Lexa informed, a teasing tone slipping into her statement just slightly, before she noticed said Alpha’s absence, strange because an Alpha, especially after having just mated, tended to become extremely protective over their Omega. “Where is he, anyway?”

Octavia’s eyes fell to the ground as a blush crept up her neck. Rubbing at the back of her neck with her left hand, she explained, “He wasn’t very happy that I was going back to camp, especially since the Guards explained that you requested his presence at first light.”

“That branwada,” Indra muttered murderously underneath her breath causing Lexa to mentally sigh. One could never accuse Indra of not fighting tooth and nail to protect those in her care.

“You had an argument,” Lexa concluded.

“He stormed off, I don’t know where,” Octavia explained. 

“I have an extra sleeping pallet, Octavia may sleep there for the night,” Indra offered.

“Is that fine by you?” Lexa checked.

“As long as you promise not to murder me in my sleep,” Octavia attempted a weak joke.

“Very funny. Trust me, training tomorrow will be punishment enough,” Indra assured before taking her leave.

“I’m dead,” Octavia moaned before following, bowing her head slightly at Lexa before ducking out.

Lexa shook her head at the Omega’s words. Realizing how late it had gotten, she quickly slipped into her nightclothes and settled into her furs for her early rise.

The next morning, Lexa sat in her throne, fiddling with the dagger Anya presented her with when she claimed Lexa as her second. The handle carved from a deer’s antler, too big for her hand when she first received the gift, now fit comfortably. 

Dawn barely began to break when a guard ducked into the tent. 

“Heda,” He greeted, bowing. “The Alpha Lincoln claims you sent for him.”

“This is true,” Lexa assured. “Send him in.”

The guard bowed again before leaving. Soon, Lincoln came before her. 

“Heda,” He bowed his head.

Lexa stood, “Hello, Lincoln. I have a task for you; however, once you hear it, you are allowed to request for it to be passed to someone else due to the large risk it would place on your life.”

Lincoln seemed perplexed, “Excuse me, Heda, but…why?”

“I talked to Octavia yesterday,” Lexa revealed. “I am sure you are aware that those who are mated can ask to be exempt from duties that would place a higher chance of death than usual.”

Understanding what she meant, he nodded, “Yes. I understand.” Lincoln started getting nervous. “What do you need me to do?”

“The plan is that you guide Bellamy through the tunnels pretending to be a Reaper.” Lexa explained crossing over to the maps and gesturing to where the tunnels were. “From there, Bellamy will sneak into the Mountain and you come back to camp.”

“Sounds simple enough,” Lincoln grunted.

“This is extremely high risk,” Lexa pushed. 

“I can handle it,” Lincoln assured. “When do we leave?”

A guard entered, but Lexa held her hand to silence him, having already heard Chancellor Abby talking to the guards outside. “Let them in.”

The guard quickly exited and Lexa turned to Lincoln, “Now.”

Chancellor Abby walked in followed by Bellamy, Kane and, to Lexa’s surprise, Clarke. Once greetings were done, Bellamy turned to Lincoln. 

“How’s my sister?” He asked, slight hostility evident.

“Shouldn’t you know?” Lincoln shot back, matching Bellamy’s tone. “She went back last night.”

“No,” Bellamy shook his head. “I can promise you that she didn’t.”

“What are you talking about?” Lincoln growled, beginning to radiate pheromones of anger and protectiveness. 

“Lincoln,” Lexa chided. “Octavia didn’t leave last night. Indra caught her before she left.”

“I thought you said Octavia had the right to leave,” Abby interrupted. “You can’t hold her against her will.”

“She is not being held against her will,” Lexa assured, a low growl escaped underneath her words. “I did feel that Octavia had the right to know the Alpha that attacked her wanted to press charges.”

“We already talked about this,” Kane placated. “She won’t be charged with anything, let her come back.”

“She is not being held against her will,” Lexa repeated. “However, after a short conversation, it was her decision that, for the meantime, she should stay here. It isn’t even completely about the attack,” Lexa lied slightly. “Her mentor, Indra, wanted to do some early morning drills with her anyway. It’s very common for seconds to live with or near their mentors.” Which was true, but not even near the thoughts of either Indra or Octavia when discussing the latter’s living arrangements.

“That makes sense,” Kane smiled, giving Abby a side glance to see how she was taking this information. Like many Betas, Kane seemed to aim for peace and the best way to maintain it.

“Alright then,” Abby huffed. “Is Lincoln ready to go?”

Lincoln nodded. The Skaikru and Lincoln left, bar Clarke.

“Hello, Clarke,” Lexa grinned slightly, making her way to the water pitcher. “I have to admit, I was surprised you came.”

“I had to get away from Anya and Raven-apparently, those two have partnered up to make me lose my mind,” Clarke joked.

“That does sound like Anya,” Lexa nodded, taking a sip of water. Turning back to Clarke, she gestured at the empty glass still on the tray. “Would you like some water?”

“No, thanks,” Clarke gave her a small half smile.

Which left both of them, standing in the tent while Lexa drank water, not knowing what to say and the awkward tension in the air almost palpable. 

“Um…thank you, by the way,” Clarke finally said, continuing upon noticing Lexa’s confusion. “With Octavia? It probably wasn’t too easy to convince her to stay. Also, I’m sorry, about last time, I...kind of broke down there.”

Lexa shrugged, “I think Indra had more influence than I did, to be honest, and there’s no need to apologize.” 

“Either way, I owe you one.” 

Before Lexa could ask what exactly Clarke owed her one of, sounds of struggling came from in front of the tent. Exiting with Clarke right behind her, Lexa saw a furious looking Octavia struggling to get passed her guards, Indra nowhere to be seen. It didn’t take a genius to guess what Octavia recently learned.

“Let her pass,” Lexa barked. 

The guards quickly separated, allowing the Omega into the tent with Lexa and Clarke. As soon as all three were fully inside, Octavia turned around on the ball of her foot to face Lexa.

“How could you?!” She yelled, bristling with unbridled anger. “This can get them killed, don’t you understand that? Do you not care at all? Not only did you send my brother into that fucking mountain, you sent my mate as well! And you knew that! You have hundreds of soldiers willing to risk their lives for you, why them?!”

“Octavia,” Clarke warned, looking between the Omega and Alpha, worried that Lexa could take this as the girl challenging her.

“I understand that your upset,” Lexa began, trying to appease the brunette.

“Upset?!” Octavia laughed without humor. “I’m not upset-I’m fucking pissed!”

“What-? Never mind,” Lexa ignored her confusion at the last term. “Bellamy-”

“Bellamy had to go inside, O,” Clarke interrupted. “We needed an Arker inside in order to be able to work the radio and cut off the acid fog. None of the adults would have worked, because the forty-eight don’t respect them, most likely would’ve blown them off. They respect Bellamy.”

“Why not you then, huh?” Octavia asked turning her anger on Clarke. 

The mere suggestion of Clarke going back inside Mount Weather caused Lexa’s heart to start beating irregularly and her mouth to go dry. Alright, Lexa admitted to herself, I am beginning to see why Octavia’s this mad.

“First of all,” Clarke sighed. “Bellamy volunteered. Secondly, they’re keeping tabs on me, remember the sniper?”

Octavia huffed, crossing her arms. “Fine, but why Lincoln? I thought that since we mated,” A light blush took over her face, but she continued. “He was allowed to say no to certain missions.”

“It is necessary that Lincoln be the one to escort Bellamy. He was once a reaper,” Lexa explained. “Now, the Mountain Men may not keep track of them very well, but it could help in the long run.”

“I hate the fact that your right,” Octavia grumbled, looking at her feet, before looking at Lexa again. “If anything happens to them...” Realizing that threatening the Commander would not be a smart decision, Octavia stomped out of the tent, though considerably less upset than she’d been walking in.

“So, we are never telling her Lincoln could’ve said no, right?” Clarke checked once she’d left. 

“If we did, my army would most likely be down a warrior,” Lexa answered causing the both of them to dissolve into laughter.

The tension that filled the tent earlier dissipated, leaving the two young leaders to go over plans once more and joke around while they waited for the plan to fully begin. Though the two would deny it, Lexa spent a good portion of the day with her left arm wrapped around Clarke’s waist and her head on her shoulder as they discussed the maps. Having talked the plans to death, they began talking about the other clans and telling stories about their childhood, Clarke’s favorite being the time Anya, only sixteen at the time, pushed twelve year old Lexa off of her horse and into a mud pond for being too annoying. Lexa happened to be partial to the time when Clarke, only nine, argued with her Earth Science teacher about how did he know unicorns didn’t exist.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Are you trying to blow us up?!” Raven exclaimed, carefully taking the jar and shooing Anya away from her work table once again. Two minutes, Raven scowled, she’d left the Grounder alone for two minutes to come back and find her fiddling with the jar of rocket fuel on her desk.

“No,” Anya laughed as the smaller girl glared up at her. “That is not my intent.”

“I have been telling you for three days not to touch the stuff on my desk, especially this!” Raven held up the rocket fuel before carefully placing it back on her desk. “That stuff likes to go boom,” Raven explained, yet again, sitting down on her stool as Anya sat in the chair next to her.

“What else am I supposed to do?” Anya shrugged. “You left, I was bored.”

“And the obvious solution was play with something that could, you know, potentially kill everyone in Camp Jaha?” Raven said in mock seriousness. “Makes complete sense.”

“Would you rather I break this by mistake?” Anya asked, picking up the radio. 

“No,” Raven snatched the technology and put it back in its place. “Actually, I’d prefer you to not touch anything on this table.” She reiterated, making circle motions with her arms over the table.

At that, Anya huffed and crossed her arms on the table top, resting her head on her arms to watch the girl begin assembling a fourth beacon. As she watched, she couldn’t help the warm feeling that crept through her veins, making her feel as if she’d swallowed a large tub of what Nyko insisted was “healing honey”; Anya preferred to call it heated sugar water. 

The way Raven’s forehead scrunched in concentration as something confused or annoyed her about whatever she tinkered with or the look of complete satisfaction when she’d accomplished something. How long, delicate fingers hastily pushed back that one strand of hair that always escaped the ponytail. Expressive brown eyes that revealed almost every emotion she had-a strange concept to Anya, though, surprisingly, not an unpleasant one.

It drove Anya up the wall, because she knew exactly what was happening. After only three days, the Omega managed to weasel her way into the older woman’s heart. True, in the clans most didn’t bother with time and waiting, because who knows when something could come along and end your fight? However, Anya managed to go twenty-four years without once feeling so extremely protective and entranced by an Omega as she was to Raven. In fact, when the Beta known as Wick came over to complain about the girl’s slow progress, silently suggesting that Anya should leave, she growled. Actually growled and not quietly, much to his shock. The Beta quickly scurried away and, though Raven looked like she wanted to ask Anya questions, pretended nothing had happened, instead asking Anya to hand her a wrench. Then laughing when Anya handed her a screw driver. 

Abruptly, Raven yanked Anya out of her thoughts by tapping her lightly on her nose, causing her to yelp in shock and jump slightly, must to the younger girl’s amusement.

“What-? Why?” Anya asked, perplexed by the strangeness of the gesture.

“It’s too early for you to be thinking so hard,” Raven shrugged. 

“Oh, really?” Anya laughed, sitting up straight, rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck. 

“Mmhmm,” Raven hummed, going back to her work.

“Well, then, if we’re going by that logic…” Anya reached over and grabbed the small beacon out of the brunette’s hands. 

“Hey!” Raven exclaimed, reaching for the beacon, but Anya already leapt out of her chair and slowly started backing away forcing the Omega to stand and walk after her.

“What?” Anya asked innocently. “You said it was too early to be thinking so hard. I’m just following your rules.”

“So now you choose to follow my rules?” Raven rolled her eyes as she stood chest to chest with Anya, tilting her head back just slightly to make eye contact with her and seeing the unfinished beacon she held over her head. “What, do you expect me to jump?”

“Nope,” Anya replied.

“Give it back!”

“Make me!”

“I will!”

“Uh-huh.”

“I will!”

“How exactly do you think you are going to make-mph!” Anya’s words were silenced as Raven grabbed her collar, forcing Anya down towards her level and began to kiss her.

Forgetting everything she’d ever told Lexa about getting too attached, the heart break she watched break strong Alphas and Omegas when their mates died, Anya lost herself in Raven. In Raven’s lips, her hair, her scent that somehow smelt even better now than before. 

Instinctively, Anya’s arms fell to wrap around the Omega’s waist. Sufficiently distracted, Anya didn’t register a small hand grab her own and take the beacon it held. Raven broke the kiss and Anya, embarrassingly enough that she would deny it until her face turned blue, whined at the lost contact, not removing her arms that were cradling the girl against her.

“Like that,” Raven smirked, holding the beacon up to show Anya, who only glared at the technology before moving the girl’s hand.

Using one of her own hands to cup the Omega’s cheek, Anya guided her back into another kiss without protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, nothing like Raven/Anya love. Honestly though the real OTP is just Raven/Happiness, my poor child. I promise more Clexa will come, it's just taking its sweet time to get there.


	3. Food Shortage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extremely fluffy. Like. Fluff overload. Seriously. This show gives me heart palpitations, I physically cannot write these characters in situations that cannot be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another update! If I fail my history quiz tomorrow, I'm blaming this story!

Despite the sun having set hours before, sleep evaded Clarke well as she walked around Lexa’s tent restlessly. Trying to entertain herself, she ran the plan through her head over and over again avoiding the worst case scenarios racing through her mind. Lexa had retreated to her bed, though she pulled the privacy curtain back to watch Clarke lose her mind from the stress.

Sighing, Lexa sat up in her bed, placing her feet on the cold floor, resting her weight on her hands stretched behind her back.

“You should rest,” she advised the blonde. “It will do your people no good if their leader is exhausted.”

“I’m sure my mother is sleeping just fine,” Clarke replied, distracted by her own thoughts.

“Your mother? I meant you, Clarke,” Lexa sighed realizing Clarke, not fully paying attention, thought Lexa was talking about the Chancellor. 

“What are you talking-Lexa, I’ve told you many times, I’m not their leader,” Clarke insisted.

Lexa stood from her bed, walking towards where Clarke stood at the table. Leaning her hip against the edge, she crossed her arms, bending her neck slightly so she could see Clarke’s face clearly, though the blue eyes Lexa daydreamed about focused on the maps. 

“You aren’t?” Lexa asked skeptically. 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “No, I’m not and you know this.”

“You took charge of a camp of one hundred children, mostly Alphas raised to have absolutely no respect for you, and you sit here saying you are not at least their leader?” Lexa questioned. “Maybe not the older ones in Camp Jaha, but Octavia? The Omega with the wounded leg? Even Bellamy? They look to you for guidance. Not your so called Chancellor.”

Clarke looked at Lexa liked she’d grown a second head, “Over half of the original hundred are dead. If I’m a leader, I’m a terrible one.” 

“You cannot control death.” Lexa sighed as the girl stalked over to the water pitcher.

The shaking of Clarke’s hands as she poured the water, and Lexa’s knowledge that this happened to be her third glass in the past half-hour, made it obvious Clarke ached for something, anything, to do other than wait.

“I watched a twelve year old girl jump off a cliff,” Clarke revealed, her voice sounding almost hollow. “She was twelve and she killed my best friend because he looked too much like his dad.” Her grip on the glass tightened turning her knuckles white as her voice began to seethe. “His dad who floated her parents just because they were two alphas who loved each other and ended up giving birth to a fucking. Useless. Omega.” Her grip became too much for the cup. 

Shard of glass dug into her hand causing Clarke to immediately let go of the remnants. Looking down at what she did in shock, Clarke stood frozen. Lexa was at her side in seconds, quickly and carefully guiding her away from the broken glass, sitting the Omega in the nearest chair which she’d pulled from the War Council table. 

“Clarke,” Lexa whimpered, kneeling before the girl and sadly cradling her injured hand, inspecting the damage. “Wait here,” She instructed before grabbing the small medical kit Nyko insisted Lexa keep by her throne at all times due to her natural reluctance to ever visit the healer’s tent.

Kneeling once again, Lexa sat on her ankles as she grabbed the pale hand, so focused on the task of healing the blonde she didn’t notice the look of complete awe frozen on Clarke’s face. Carefully, Lexa extracted each glass shard with the tiny pair of tweezers she’d found inside the bag. Once satisfied that all glass had been removed from Clarke’s hand, Lexa pulled out the small jar of cream Nyko explained was to be used for small cuts and burns-though they had argued over the definition of small. Lathering Clarke’s hand in the cream, Lexa then proceeded to wrap it in a thin bandage.

“Does it hurt?” Lexa asked as she wrapped the hand, mentally scolding herself for such an inane question-obviously it hurt.

Clarke didn’t respond, not even a sarcastic remark about how no, getting glass dug into her hand then pulled out by someone who was definitely not a healer didn’t hurt at all. 

The silence worried Lexa as she finished the wrap and set the hand down gently on Clarke’s knee. Lifting her eyes to see Clarke’s face, confusion shot through her at the girl’s look of amazement.

“Clarke?” Lexa whispered cautiously, taking the girl’s good hand in both of hers.. 

“Y-you aren’t supposed to do that,” Clarke protested with a small shake of her head. 

Lexa’s confusion skyrocketed and her eyebrows furrowed slightly. “I’m not supposed to do what?”

“This,” Clarke raised her injured hand slightly. “That,” she gestured at Lexa. “You are practically kneeling in front of me, you fixed my hand. You’re supposed to be mad that I broke the damn glass in the first place!”

“We will talk about the glass.” Lexa said, her heart clenching when she saw fear replace Clarke’s awe. Unable to get the words out fast enough, Lexa explained, “Because you said something I found very interesting just before it shattered. I am not mad,” The fear slowly left, allowing Lexa to breathe easier. “I am very glad that you did not seriously injure yourself.”

Clarke just laughed slightly, looking at her hand while shaking her head. “I was being stupid. I can’t change things that have happened and I can’t change how things are. Sometimes it just annoys me.” Looking over to where the remaining pieces of glass lay, she bit her bottom lip in shame. “I’m sorry about your glass…”

Entranced by the way Clarke held her bottom lip between her teeth, it took Lexa a second to respond.

“It’s just a glass, Clarke,” Lexa shrugged. “I can easily buy a new one at any marketplace or trading stop.”

Clarke’s eyes fell to her lap, “Still…I shouldn’t have gotten so worked up.”

“I remember you told me that Alpha-Alpha couples were banned in the Sky,” Lexa recalled causing Clarke to nod. “I do not fully understand why though.”

Clarke’s eyes flew up to look into Lexa’s. “You don’t?!”

Lexa shuffled awkwardly, still on her knees, feeling decidedly dumb at the moment. The Alpha in her scowled angrily, annoyed that she didn’t understand what was troubling the Omega when all she wanted to do was remove anything that caused the blonde distress.

“Not exactly,” Lexa admitted. “I understand they are uncommon, but why were they outlawed?”

“Because they only birth Omega pups!” Clarke exclaimed as if this should be obvious. 

Lexa blinked at Clarke, not connecting the information. When Clarke first told Lexa about the ban, it was when the two were talking about the lack of Omegas in Camp Jaha. The lack of Omegas caused by an accident in the oxygen system that killed a large of amount of Omegas…only Omegas. She recalled the way Clarke said that a larger amount of Omegas happened to be in that part of the station than usual because they were all going through their heat, though there seemed to be a disproportionate amount of Omegas in heat to those that weren’t. Lexa barely swallowed the angry growl that clawed its way through her throat. 

Carefully observing the Alpha, Clarke watched as understanding, then fury bled into mossy green eyes.

“That wasn’t an accident, the oxygen system failing,” Lexa growled lowly, Clarke nodded her confirmation. 

Lexa’s grip on her good hand became painful as Clarke watched the girl struggle to maintain her calm. “Lexa…” She called tentatively trying to remove her hand.

Immediately realizing what she was doing, Lexa let go of the pale hand with a chorus of, “Sorry, sorry, sorry.”

Clasping her hands tightly and placing them on her lap, Lexa attempted to take deep breaths, recalling the techniques Anya used to go over with her. As is common for Nightbloods, Lexa presented her status at age ten, being the first Alpha among the Nightbloods. The Commander, usually, presented as an Omega or Beta, so when Lexa turned out to be an Alpha, the previous Commander, assuming the girl would not be his successor, turned her training over to Anya. Being as young as she was, Lexa was easily provoked by anyone and anything, meaning that most of her training focused on maintaining calm long enough that she wouldn’t destroy everything in sight. All of that training quickly fled as Lexa thought about completely innocent people subjected to suffocating, simply because their government didn’t…what, exactly? That centered the reason why Lexa, try as she might, couldn’t calm herself. Why would they murder innocent Omegas? They didn’t want Omegas, it seemed, but why?! 

Clarke watched as the Alpha in front of her struggled to maintain control, something foreign to her. On the Ark, Alphas seemed to always be on edge-Bellamy explained it was because of the constant smell of disinfectant and metallic that, as pups, they couldn’t smell (though Clarke rolled her eyes at this comment because she didn’t like the sharp scent either, but she didn’t lose her mind over it). That meant the slightest thing could set them off, usually they didn’t even attempt to control it.

Now, however, the usual fear Clarke felt when seeing an Alpha angry didn’t come. Capitalizing on this strange moment of possibly idiotic bravery, she slipped out of her seat, pushing the chair back so she could sit on the floor in front of Lexa. Scooching closer, she grabbed at one of Lexa’s hands, hoping to maybe calm the girl.  
Instead, the second their hands touched, Lexa pulled Clarke to her chest, arranging her legs so they were crossed underneath her. With Clarke on her lap, her heart already began to slow its erratic thumping caused by her rampant thoughts: Skaikru didn’t want Omegas, Clarke is an Omega, the Skaikru therefore didn’t want Clarke and, having learned about the original hundred’s delinquent status, would have had her floated on her eighteenth birthday. Whining at the thought of Clarke being in harm’s way, along with not understanding with the Skaikru tried to eliminate all Omegas, Lexa buried her face in Clarke’s hair, taking deep breaths once again.

“Why?” Lexa asked. “It does not make any sense. I have seen horrendous acts of war and violence before the peace I have managed to gain. Acts completely senseless and carried out just to prove a clans power. Never, ever, have I heard of a ruler forcing their own subjects into such suffering for no understandable reason.” It was a wonder Lexa’s words came out coherent. The shaking of her body had calmed, but rage still filled her; though Clarke being so close and her scent heavy in every breath Lexa took helped.

Clarke cuddled into Lexa’s chest, feeling strangely content and comforted like she had the few days before. 

“We’re too fertile,” she explained. “The Council didn’t believe that Omegas could obey the one child per family law.”

“Your Council is stupid,” Lexa decided petulantly, her voice slightly muffled by Clarke’s hair.

At the childish statement, Clarke laughed, shifting so that, still sitting curled on Lexa’s lap, she could see Lexa’s face. Stroking the Alpha’s cheek, Lexa’s eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into Clarke’s palm.

“Omegas aren’t useless,” Lexa stated, opening her eyes slightly as Clarke cupped the girl’s cheek, drawing small circles with her thumb. “You said that earlier, but you’re wrong. Omegas hold a very important place in my society.”

“What?” Clarke scoffed, dropping her hand and resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder, understanding the Alpha to be at peace again. “As stay-at-home mothers and cooks?”

Lexa laughed slightly. “I do know some Omegas who choose that,” she admitted. “However, my predecessor was an Omega.” Clarke immediately pulled away to better look at Lexa’s face and make sure she wasn’t lying. However, Lexa stared ahead, eyebrows furrowed slightly as if she were trying to remember something. “Actually, I think the Commander was an Omega for about four generations and I know it was a Beta before that.”

“How in the world is that possible?” Clarke gaped disbelieving. 

Lexa looked down, smiling at the Omega in her arms. “Because Omegas don’t almost break War Council tables in the middle of meetings,” Lexa grimaced slightly at a memory she thought she’d buried. “In fact, among the other Nightbloods, I was believed to be the least likely to become Commander. It’s why Anya took over my training.”

“But strong enough Alphas can force Omegas to submit,” Clarke pointed out. “No matter how stubborn that Omega may be.”

“They could,” Lexa nodded. “However, if they valued their life, they wouldn’t. Alphas in the clans are not in the habit of making any Omega submit. Too try and make the Commander submit would be considered an act of treason.”

“My people are going to have a hard time adopting your ways,” Clarke sighed, nuzzling into Lexa’s neck, causing the older girl to purr.

“Are you ready to rest now, Clarke?” Lexa questioned. “We have a long day tomorrow with the Ambassadors of the other clans.”

Clarke nodded and made to get off of Lexa’s lap, slightly embarrassed that, yet again, this seemed to be the position she took when alone with the Alpha for an extended period of time. However, Lexa stopped her, standing up and carrying the blonde over to her bed to lay her down carefully in her furs.

“Lexa, I can’t steal your bed,” Clarke insisted going to stand.

“You can and you will,” Lexa said. “It is more comfortable than that one and, hopefully, you will actually sleep.”

With that, she turned to go to the sleeping pallet, only to have small hand grab her wrist. Turning around to look at Clarke, she saw the Omega staring up at her, “Stay?”

Lexa’s eyes grew wide as she forced her mouth to stay shut, “Wh-what?”

“I-I mean if you want to,” Clarke stuttered, releasing the wrist in her grasp immediately. “If that’s going too far, I completely get it, I mean, I know I’ve acted really weirdly around you recently, but for some reason I feel really comfortable around you and-Oh.”

During Clarke’s embarrassed rant, Lexa slipped under the furs, laying her head on the pillow, looking up at Clarke. “Are we sleeping now?”

A little stunned, Clarke nodded and laid down. Watching Lexa close her eyes, she felt the Omega in her whine a little at the space between her and the Alpha. Against her common sense that was saying she was becoming too dependent on Lexa too quickly, Clarke scooted a half inch closer.

Knowing what Clarke was doing, Lexa lifted her arm without opening her eyes and Clarke slipped herself into Lexa’s arms, nuzzling her face just underneath the Alpha’s jaw. With content smiles, the two slowly drifted off to sleep.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“This is ridiculous,” Raven glared at Anya from across the dining table.

Anya gave her a look of perfect innocence. “What is?” She asked, pretending to be clueless.

The Alpha’s act caused Raven’s glare to strengthen as she pointed her fork at the older woman, “You know exactly what you’re doing-stop it.”

“What is it I am doing, Raven?” Anya smirked, taking a sip of water. “You really should be more specific.”

Raven slammed her fork on the table as laughter tried to bubble up her throat. She couldn’t let Anya know how endearing she truly found the situation, though, or Anya may never stop.

“You keep growling at any Alpha that tries to sit down!” Raven scolded, forcing a smile away. “That last one was a Beta!”

“They were only little growls,” Anya shrugged, placing her cup down. 

Little growls? At that, Raven broke, pushing away her tray and, elbows propped on the table, laughed into her hands. When the giggles finally stopped, she looked up to see Anya, staring at her as if Raven had given her a precious gift. 

“What?” Raven asked, suddenly self-conscious.

Anya just shook her head with a content smile on her face and looked down at the food on her plate. Though Anya, personally, didn’t think it constituted as food. 

“What is this, exactly?” Anya asked, poking at the iridescent green lump that bounced when she poked it.

Raven shook her head and took the lump off Anya’s plate, “It’s jello, but given the fact that you’ve probably not eaten anything as processed as this stuff in your entire life, I don’t think you should be eating it.”

“Processed? What do you mean by-Never mind. Where do you find it?” Anya questioned. She’d never seen anything like it.

“You make it,” Raven corrected. “From sugar and water and, honestly, I don’t know what else. Some of the food from the Ark survived and the Council is trying to slowly introduce real food into our lives. Jello happens to be part of the old food-though there’s only green left and, personally, the green is nasty.”

Anya nodded, but looked at Raven’s tray skeptically, comparing it to her own. Raven’s held a distinctly less amount of food than her own, even after stealing Anya’s jello. However, the Alpha knew that Raven hadn’t been focused on eating, especially when she realized Anya’s attempts at keeping other Alphas away from the girl she mentally labeled her Omega. Which was ridiculous, Anya scolded herself every time she looked at Raven and thought “mine”, because they weren’t even mated. However, Raven’s heat clearly neared and she unconsciously released nearly irresistible pheromones, attracting every unmated Alpha in the room. 

“You didn’t eat dinner last night,” Anya noted. “Are you sure that’s enough breakfast?” 

If Raven assured her that she just wasn’t hungry, Anya promised herself that she wouldn’t push-though the protective Alpha in her would not be happy. Raven was more than capable of making sure she ate enough food, Anya convinced herself, Anya just wanted to help.

“Yea-” Raven’s stomach growled, interrupting the girl and causing her to blush slightly. 

Anya smirked, “Maybe you should go get some more.”

Raven turned somber, ducking her head as she began to shovel food into her mouth. A few minutes passed without her saying a word or even looking at anything other than the tray in front of her.

“Raven?” Anya called. “Hey…Hey, slow down, you are going to choke. Raven!”

“What?!” Raven demanded, eyes meeting Anya’s.

Seeing tears in Raven’s usually cheerful brown eyes felt like a punch to the gut. Noting that a good amount of the Skaikru sitting in the dining hall were now watching them, Anya realized it would be better to talk elsewhere. Having sat at the end of the table, it was easy for Anya to get up and grab her Omega’s hand to pull her gently from the table-at least, Anya hoped to the gods it was gently, the Alphas in the room were starting to stare at Raven as if she was a meal, putting Anya on edge. Mindful of the girl’s injured leg, Anya lead them out of the dining hall and towards her “cabin”. So intent on getting Raven away from the other Alphas, especially in her teary eyed state, Anya didn’t notice the stench of fear that started to cling to Raven.

The second Raven had opened her mouth and yelled at Anya, she regretted it. What the hell was she thinking, Raven scolded herself as Anya pulled her down the empty hallways towards the Alpha’s cabin, yelling at an Alpha?! Fear curdled in her stomach, imagining the punishment Anya probably already had in mind. Alphas never took being challenged very well, even if Anya seemed to have a soft spot for Raven. The closer to the cabin they got, the more the fear grew, until Raven felt herself beginning to shake. The silence didn’t help and Raven began to worry that Anya might punish her, then decide she’s too much trouble to mate. Raven's heart jumped happily at the thought of being mated to Anya, then sank remembering the situation that could've ruined any chance.

Once inside the cabin, Anya closed the door and Raven started backing away from her, showing her throat in submission and keeping her eyes on the floor. 

“I’m sorry,” she gasped out finally. “I’m so sorry, I sh-shouldn’t have yelled. I-I won’t do it again, I promise!” Her voice became shriller the longer Anya didn’t respond, flashing back to when her mom would beat her unconscious, yelling about how it was Raven’s fault her father was dead. About why couldn’t the girl have been an Alpha, or even a Beta. Despite the fact everyone knew Alpha-Alpha pairs spawned mostly Omegas. “I’ll be good! Please don’t beat me,” Raven’s back hit the corner of the cabin. She crumpled to the ground, lifting her arms over her head. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“Raven,” Anya finally broke out of her stunned, horrified stupor and cautiously made her way over to the corner where Raven was huddled. Kneeling down next to the girl, Anya placed a hand on Raven’s knee, yanking it back when the girl let out a small scream at the contact. 

After a few moments of silence, Raven removed her arms from above her head to peer up at Anya, surprised to find her at eye level, sitting with her legs crossed about a foot in front of her, making sure Raven didn’t feel trapped in the corner. The anger that Raven feared would appear on Anya’s face was absent, the Alpha’s expression filled only with worry, quelling the growing fear that Anya wouldn’t want her anymore.

“Are you alright?” Anya asked tentatively, only for the girl to shake her head. “Do you want to come sit with me?”

Raven thought for a minute before nodding her head. She had never met an Alpha who would pretend not to be angry-vice versa sure, as it was an easy way to make an Omega submit to sex, but never fake calm. Hopefully, Grounders played by somewhat of the same rules. Cautiously, Raven crawled out of the corner and into Anya’s lap, well aware that she may be overstepping her bounds, but wanting to be closer to her Alpha. Not yet, Raven scolded herself, not letting herself believe that Anya would mate her after what she'd done.

“I would never…beat you,” Anya spat the word like poison. The Alpha part of her howled in pain at the thought that her Omega believed that she would, that she could. “I do not know where you got that vile idea from, but please know I would never…” Anya shook her head, chin resting on the top of Raven’s, as tears welled in her eyes at the thought of her Omega in such pain. Octavia’s attack suddenly came to mind and Anya hugged Raven to her chest a little tighter, worried. 

“You’re my Alpha and I’m your Omega,” Raven shrugged. The words caused Anya’s heart to soar. “It’s your job to remind me of my place by punishing me when I misbehave.” Anya fought back a growl at that idea. “Most Alphas beat their Omegas, because it helps them get rid of their anger as well.” Curious, Raven tilted her head back to look at Anya. Her fear had diminished, but she recognized that she’d definitely been out of line. “What’s my punishment if you’re never going to beat me? I’ll tell you now, I suck at cleaning…and cooking…and I can’t do too much physical work because of my leg and…” Raven’s words drifted off as she noticed a slightly murderous look creep into Anya’s eyes. 

Anya shifted Raven so that they were face to face. Resting her forehead on her Omega’s, she took a few steadying breaths with her eyes closed to calm the fury that rose inside of her at the information of the Skaikru’s ways.

“I am your Alpha and you are my Omega and we are equals,” Anya growled, opening her eyes to look into Raven’s, making sure the girl understood what she was saying. Raven opened her mouth, no doubt to counter what Anya said. “No, Raven, you can speak your mind whenever you want, but, right now, I need you to please hear what I am saying. Please,” Raven nodded, slightly shocked at the Alpha’s begging. “Not only did you do nothing wrong, but, even if you had, that does not give me the right to punish you-you are not a child. Also, I do not know clearly of how Skaikru raises children, but, despite maybe Azgeda, the clans do not beat their children, either.”

“I yelled at you,” Raven mumbled in shock, looking at Anya. “Practically challenged you-that isn’t wrong?”

Anya shook her head, “Obviously something I said upset you. You are allowed to be angry with me, we are only human.”

“You were making fun of the portion size I was given,” Raven recalled, ducking her head. “I was hungry, but my status only allows me a certain amount of food and you thought it was funny to tell me to go get more even though I purposefully skipped dinner last night to try and get more at breakfast.” The brunette rolled her eyes, “That was a horrible plan. Now I don’t get lunch, because apparently I’ve demonstrated I can go without three meals.” Raven noticed a low rumbling and looked up to see the murderous gleam back in Anya’s eyes, even more than before. “Uh…Anya?”

“What are you talking about?” Anya growled angrily.

“Um…th-the Ark food…” Raven stuttered, worried the anger may be pointed at her. Though she believed Anya when told her she wouldn’t beat Raven, the amount of fury in Anya’s eyes looked to be an amount able to change her mind on that subject. “It’s running low. A-and they need to-to ration it, in order to t-transition everyone to fr-fresh food. The Council de-decided that the Alpha’s need more food than Om-Omegas do so…I-I thought Abby would-would’ve told you and the Commander.”

Anya swore loudly in Trigedasleng, causing Raven’s eyes to go wide. 

“Sorry,” Anya apologized, resting her forehead on Raven’s shoulder and taking deep breaths to calm herself, eyes closed. “Sorry. I am not mad at you. Gods know I am not mad at you, but Raven, why did you not tell me?”

Raven nuzzled Anya’s head with her cheek, hoping to calm the Alpha. “I honestly thought you knew,” Raven shrugged. “It would make sense for Abby to tell you guys.”

“No,” Anya sighed, pulling away her anger only slightly diminished, but she had a better handle on it now. “Abby, though I may hate how she rules, is smart. She knows that Heda would not have allowed this.”

“Why not?” Raven asked confused. “It’s fairly common-when there’s a shortage, you take from the Omegas first.” Having a hold on her temper, Anya allowed only heavy annoyance to appear at the girl’s words. “…or maybe not. It’s different here?”

“Yes,” Anya assured quickly. “Extremely different.” Suddenly, Anya stood, lifting Raven to set her on her bed before she began to shove her belongings into her leather bag. 

“What are you doing?” Raven questioned. “A-Anya?” 

“We’re leaving,” Anya answered gruffly. Her hands stalled as she cursed herself. What right did she have to make decisions for Raven? “I mean, I’m leaving. I need to tell Heda what is going on, it is a violation of the alliance and your Chancellor knows it. Would you please come with me?”

Raven gaped at Anya’s question. “You’re asking me if I’ll come with you?”

“Yes,” Anya growled as she continued packing. “I do not trust the people here, especially after what happened to Octavia and now that your heat is near…”

“What happened to Octavia?!” Raven exclaimed. “Bellamy said Indra just wanted her closer for training purposes!”

“Octavia was attacked,” Anya explained, closing her bag. “I do not know the full story, other than she was in heat, but I believe Lincoln stopped it before too much occurred.”

“Jeez,” Raven gasped as worry for one of her closest friend’s filled her. “Is she okay?”

Anya nodded, “Yes, but the alliance isn’t.” She picked up the bag and held her hand out for Raven who immediately took it. “Do you need to grab anything?”

Raven was about to shake her head no, when she remembered, “The radio!” Rushing out of the room, Anya followed behind her quickly.

“Can it be transported?” Anya asked as they walked into the Mechanical Bay.

Raven went straight to her desk where the radio sat, silent as ever annoyingly. Bellamy should have radioed back by now, yet there was nothing.

“Yes,” Raven assured, handing the radio to Anya who held it gingerly. She turned back and started shoving multiple tools into her backpack. “The issue is if it will pick up a signal from further away…but I’m willing to take that risk. I’m not a complete idiot, I know I’m hot.” Raven joked, hoping to lighten the mood and the anxiety that niggled at her brain about the fact her heat neared: it was early, really early. 

“Hot?” Anya scrunched her nose. “I do not believe I know what you mean.”

“It means really attractive,” Raven explained, taking the radio from Anya before zipping her bag. 

“Oh,” Raven turned around just in time to see a light blush grace the Alpha’s cheeks. 

“So you agree?” Raven smirked coyly as she slipped the straps onto her shoulders. 

“I-We have to go,” Anya mumbled, going to head out of the Bay. 

Raven chuckled at the Alpha’s embarrassment. Walking down the hallways quickly, it wasn’t long before they made it outside where the Camp was beginning to wake and got about their business. 

Anya scowled slightly, worried about how she’d manage to leave Camp Jaha without attracting attention. There was also the problem of the electrified fence, meaning the only solution would be through the main gate. With the camp’s best mechanic. Though pride had filled Anya upon learning of Raven’s great achievements, now it proved a slight hindrance.

The pair made their way to where Anya’s horse was kept in a small, makeshift paddock. Upon realizing the two’s approach, the horse began to whinny and rear slightly, hoping to be released.

“Down, Esther,” Anya cooed in Trigedasleng, carefully opening the gate to slip inside, making sure Raven stayed out while the mare was in distress. 

Though Esther still puffed, she stopped rearing so Anya could slip on her halter and reigns, then place a saddle on her back. As luck would have it, Anya hadn’t gone back to using her smaller saddle after the death of her second, Tris, who’d been too small to control her own horse. She tried not to think about Raven having much to do with Tris’ death, or the death of the three hundred warriors in the ring of fire, but there wasn’t a doubt in her mind Raven was the only one of the hundred with the ability. 

Riding Esther out of the paddock, Anya looked down at her Omega, staring at the horse in utter horror.

“You want me to get on that thing?” Raven asked, her voice a pitch higher than normal.

Anya smiled, “I won’t let you fall.” She moved her foot closest to Raven out of the stirrup. “Put your foot in the stirrup. No, sorry, your other foot.” Once Raven had her foot secure, Anya quickly grabbed her bicep and pulled the girl onto the horse before it spooked. 

Noticing the weight change, Esther began to move forward, throwing Raven back into Anya. 

“Woah, Esther,” Anya calmed, pulling the reigns back and letting Raven settle. Wrapping an arm around Raven’s waist, Anya clucked at the horse to move forward through the camp. 

Upon reaching the gates, the guards let her pass immediately recognizing her as a Grounder. It satisfied Anya to no end that the Skaikru people, many fully grown, were terrified of her for no reason. The small Omega boy they called Murphy nearly fainted the first time he saw her in camp, but that was to be understood, given she’d witnessed and ordered his torture for information. Had she not learned he’d been the one to shoot and permanently cripple Raven, Anya may have felt bad.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lexa never truly slept well during war times, so it came as no surprise to her when she woke right at the crack of dawn. When she attempted to crawl out of her bed, Lexa was reminded that she and Clarke had shared a bed the night before. 

Looking down at the girl, Lexa couldn’t stop the smile that crawled across her face at how peaceful she seemed. Throughout the night, it appeared that Clarke became, for lack of a better word, cuddly. Half of her body laid on top of Lexa with Clarke’s face rested on Lexa’s chest, her arms wrapped around Lexa’s waist and their legs so intertwined, it was hard to tell which leg belonged to which girl. 

The sight too adorable to disturb, Lexa relaxed back into her furs. Enough time passed where Lexa could hear the camp around her begin to wake, yet Clarke stayed sleeping. At one point, guard entered to question why Lexa had yet to request food or even fresh water, but he was quickly, and quietly, sent away.

Finally, Lexa watched as Clarke slowly began to wake up. At first, she seemed confused until she noticed Lexa and remembered the night before. Looking down at her bandaged hand, Clarke grimaced. 

“Does it hurt?” Lexa worried, noticing Clarke’s reaction. “I can have Nyko bring something, I am afraid I did not get very far when it came to healer training.”  
“No,” Clarke shook her head, looking up and giving Lexa a small smile. “Doesn’t hurt. I’m just-Sorry about the glass.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, “Again, the glass is not the problem.”

Clarke opened her mouth to reply, but stopped, noticing a strange smell in the air that also caught Lexa’s attention. 

It surprised Lexa to smell Anya headed towards her tent without any member of Skaikru except an Omega who, from the sound of an interrupted walk, happened to be the injured mechanic supposed to be manning the radio for Bellamy. Then, there was the fact that Clarke could smell Anya who, yes, was obviously angry, but Omegas tended to have weaker noses than Alphas. From the complete silence from her guards, Lexa could tell that they hadn’t sensed Anya yet, and most of them were Betas with sharper senses than the typical Omegas.

Filing that for later, Lexa quickly rolled out of bed and pulled on more appropriate clothes than those she wore to sleep. Clarke, having slept in what she called jeans and a tank top, pulled on her shirt. Seconds after they were clothed, Anya glared and growled her way past Lexa’s guards, Raven in tow.

“Good morning, Anya,” Lexa tried to hide her groan. “What can I do for you today, even though you are supposed to be watching the Skaikru?” Her question clearly showed Anya that she wasn’t pleased at her having abandoned Camp Jaha without any member of the clans.

“We have a problem with Skaikru,” Anya revealed causing Lexa to narrow her eyes. 

“What is it then?” Lexa asked when Anya didn’t continue.

Anya quickly relayed the information of the camp’s sky food supply and how they needed to transition the citizens to ground food slowly, less the entire camp become ill like the hundred first did. When she explained that, in order to save food, they were giving Omegas less, Lexa growled angrily. Pacing in front of her throne, Lexa twirled her knife, aware that all eyes in the tent were on her.

“What are we going to do?” Anya asked after a moment of silence. 

“I do not know,” Lexa growled. “We need them-we need their technology.” This was bigger than the Omegas, though, the leader side of Lexa reminded. Chancellor Abby knew Lexa wouldn’t allow for this sort of treatment of Omegas, that was why she didn’t tell her. Now, she could claim that she didn’t believe this to be in violation of the alliance, plead innocence because apparently they were learning how to not treat Omegas like nothing.

“We cannot just do nothing, Heda!” Anya exclaimed causing Lexa to pause in her pacing and look at her in suspicion. 

Throughout the time Lexa knew Anya, she’d seen the Alpha be protective, but this was beyond holding respect for Omegas. Looking between Anya and the small Omega next to her, Anya subconsciously angled her body in front of the other girl’s the second Lexa focused on her. A small taste of the air and Lexa could tell the girl was maybe two weeks away from heat, three at the most. The moment Lexa did this, Anya let out an almost silent growl, one that obviously went unnoticed by the Omegas and one Lexa couldn’t take as a challenge, because Anya clearly didn’t mean to growl. Yet she did. Which meant she cared a strangely large amount for the Omega. Which made the part of Lexa that still saw Anya as her older sister, her mentor, giddy with excitement. Fighting a smile wasn’t easy for Lexa as she slipped on her stoic mask once more. 

“What do you propose I do, Anya?” Lexa rhetorically asked. “Demand all Skaikru Omegas move here?” Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

The moment Anya’s eyes lit up, Lexa knew she’d made a terrible mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, decent amount of Clexa (finally)! And yay, more Raven/Anya. I don't know why its easier for me to write the second pairing, even though I am Clexa trash, but either way...Thank you so much for liking, subscribing, commenting and reading! Please leave a comment or kudos below!


	4. Abandonment and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy deals with being abandoned by Bellamy. A missile strikes Ton DC and war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is waaay overdue, I know. In my defense, I was literally about to post two seconds before 3x7 aired...then I had to rewrite everything. Why, you may ask? Because 3x7 (spoiler alert) is shit and DESTROYED ME. Also, I can't possibly give you guys the pile of angst that these next few chapters were going to be if I didn't completely rewrite this one, not after that COMPLETELY AVOIDABLE DEATH. Like, I actually just deleted the old one because it is in no way compatible with the one I wrote.

Murphy could handle a lot without breaking, it was why Raven called him a cockroach. Father died trying to save his life? Obviously, Murphy cried, he was eight, but he didn’t break. Mother drinks herself to death due to father being executed? Not even a tear or a sob or a whine left Murphy then-of course, having lost her Alpha and, being one of the last Omegas, her spirit died long before her body expired. A young, idiotic guard who Murphy only meant to use as a one-night stand to satisfy his heat due to his hatred of the Heat Rooms accidentally mates them? Admittedly, Murphy did feel like strangling Bellamy the second the two realized what had happened, but he didn’t. Getting tossed in the Skybox because apparently mating under the age of eighteen is illegal? The only issue Murphy took with that one was that Bellamy refused to speak with him about it and would only visit when another guard friend of his told him Murphy began displaying signs of an abandoned Omega. Murphy understood though, since Bellamy told him about his little sister; any extra attention he got meant a higher risk of Octavia being found.

Either way, Murphy liked to believe that he was rather strong, but even he had his breaking point. Omegas tended to go through abandonment after about a week without contact with their alpha. Since Bellamy could barely stand Murphy, the two worked the week into a little more than two. However, week three began two days ago and the all too familiar, iron taste of blood sat on Murphy’s tongue since the middle of the second week. To try and combat what he knew was occurring, Murphy snuck into Bellamy’s cabin.

Seeing Bellamy’s favorite jacket hung on the back of a chair, Murphy picked it up, slipped his arms into the jacket sleeves and became swathed in the scent that was distinctly Bellamy. He felt as if someone punched him in the gut. Here he was, unable to go more than three weeks without seeing a man who hated him now. It was weak and stupid and pathetic and no wonder Bellamy hated him, Murphy hated himself, too.

Standing in the middle of the cabin, thoughts swirling around missing his Alpha and how his Alpha probably wouldn’t even care if Murphy had been hung all those weeks ago, Murphy fought the desire to fall onto the floor. He wasn’t weak, he was a lot of things, bad things, but he wasn’t weak. However, when Murphy attempted to leave the room basically saturated in his Alpha’s scent, he found it impossible; the Omega in him howled and begged and cried, leaving the only other option to collapse on Bellamy’s bed.

Curled up against the wall, cocooned in the blankets and face buried in Bellamy’s pillow, that was how Octavia found him a little past mid-morning.

“What the hell are you doing in my brother’s room?” She demanded, clearly annoyed.

“I thought you were living with the Grounders,” Murphy retorted tiredly. The taste of blood had given way to coughing up small amounts of the red, viscous liquid, coupled with a headache that trumped any migraine.

Octavia noticed the strange scratchiness in the boy’s voice and became slightly concerned, “Um…do you need me to take you to the Medical Bay?”

Murphy snorted at that, “Yea, no. I’m fine, close the door on your way out.”

“It’s my brother’s room,” Octavia reminded, crossing her arms as she glared at the pathetic lump on the bed, all concern abandoned. “I’m not leaving until you are.”

“Then you’ll be waiting a long time.”

“You can’t just-”

“I’m allowed to come in here,” Murphy admitted, his voice not much more than a mumble as he buried himself further into the blankets and pillows.

Not believing him for even a second, Octavia stormed over to Murphy and ripped the blankets away from him, causing him to fall on the floor gracelessly.

“Look,” Octavia hissed, not taking the time to notice Murphy didn’t attempt to stand, but curled into a ball, clutching the pillow that had fallen with him. “I just came in here because Indra demanded all Omegas-” She cut herself off upon noticing blood splatters on the blanket she held. Eyebrows raised, Octavia looked back down at the boy in front of her. “Murphy, why is there blood on this?”

Murphy grumbled nonsensically as the migraine thumped harder against his temples; Bellamy never let it get this bad before, he somewhat cared about Murphy being in pain. At least, he used to.

“Okay, I’m going to take that as a no,” Octavia muttered, looking around the room for answers.

The part of her that hated Murphy for trying to kill her brother, for having killed members of the hundred, told her to leave him; he wasn’t worth it in the long run. However, Octavia knew that no matter how much of an ass Murphy could be, leaving him to the mercy of pissed off Alphas without any Omegas whatsoever, was undeniably cruel, especially in such a sickly state.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Octavia sighed to herself as she threw the blanket back on the bed. Kneeling down next to Murphy, she slipped an arm around his waist. “C’mon, up you go.” Standing, Murphy followed her lead without much resistance, leaning heavily on Octavia. “Jeez, hold some of your own weight wou-Murphy!” Octavia exclaimed when she noticed his head roll backwards. “Shit! Shit, shit, shit.” With nothing else to do, Octavia began to yell, “Lincoln! Lincoln, I need some help here!”

Immediately, Lincoln appeared in the door way, sword drawn. Upon seeing that Octavia was not being attacked, he sheathed his sword and was by her side, taking Murphy from her.

“Who is this?” Lincoln asked as he picked Murphy up bridal style.

“Murphy,” Octavia answered. “I don’t know what the hell’s wrong with him, though.”

“You do not-He is going through abandonment,” Lincoln explained, remembering the distinct lack of Omegas on the Ark. “Who is his Alpha?”

“He doesn’t have one,” Octavia replied. “It was illegal to mate under the age of eighteen on the Ark.”

Lincoln furrowed his eyebrows at his Omega, “It may be illegal, but he definitely has one.”

“And, you know this, how, exactly?”

“He is showing all symptoms of abandonment.”

“You aren’t a healer-it’s probably something else.”

“And this is not a mating bite?” Lincoln asked, moving Murphy’s head to the side to show Octavia the boy’s neck where a bite, similar to her own, marred the skin. Though extremely faint, it was there.

“Woah,” Octavia gaped, before looking back up at Lincoln, who smiled down at her smugly, causing her to glare and hit his bicep with the back of her hand. “You think you’re so clever don’t you.”

Lincoln just shrugged, then placed a kiss on her forehead. Pulling away, he studied Murphy.

“We need to get him to Nyko,” Lincoln decided, noticing how thin the boy felt and the way a small bit of blood trickled out of his mouth. “Or, better yet, his Alpha.”

Octavia scoffed, “That could be anyone.”

Lincoln shook his head, “No. Before getting to this stage, Murphy would instinctively begin searching for his Alpha or anything that smelled like them.”

“Smelled like them?” Octavia asked, eyes flickering around the room. “Like, let’s say, their room?”

“Yea,” Lincoln nodded. “Or a jacket. Wait, this is not Murphy’s room, it smells like Alpha.”

“It’s my brother’s room,” Octavia groaned.

“Your brother?”

“Yes.”

“Heda is not going to be happy about this.”

* * *

Arms crossed on top of the table and chin rested on them, Clarke glared at the radio in front of her, being silent as ever. Bellamy should have radioed back by now to let them know that he was inside the mountain, to ask Raven how to disable the fog, to tell them he’s safe and not being hung upside down, drained of his blood. The devilish side of Clarke wished for him to radio so that she could scream at him about being a complete idiot.

When the group of warriors came back with, unsurprisingly, all of the Skaikru Omega population, it shocked her to see Lincoln cradling Murphy to him; her stomach twisted unpleasantly when she realized why Murphy appeared so sickly.

“I do not know much about Skaikru technology, but I am confident in believing that staring at it will not make Bellamy radio back faster,” Lexa smirked from the doorway, jostling Clarke out of her thoughts.

“Are the ambassadors here?” Clarke asked, sitting up from her crouched position.

Lexa shook her head, “No. They should be here soon.” She took a breath, dodging Clarke’s eyes, “Although, I was thinking, it may be better to storm the mountain with just Trikru’s army.”

Clarke gaped at the Alpha. “That would be suicide,” Clarke contradicted, confused as to why Lexa would even propose the idea. “You said it yourself, we need an obnoxiously large army to even stand a chance against the mountain.”

“I did say that,” Lexa nodded hesitantly.

Narrowing her eyes at Lexa, Clarke stood and began to walk towards Lexa. “Is something wrong?”

“It is about the one you call Murphy,” Lexa finally admitted, meeting Clarke’s gaze.

“What about him?” Clarke asked, worriedly. “He-He’s okay, now, right?”

“No, he is not.” Lexa responded. “And if Bellamy doesn’t get back soon, Murphy will get worse.” Lexa shook her head again. “I cannot keep this from the Ambassadors, Clarke. The attack on Octavia was horrible enough, as was the food limit, but this?!” Lexa fought back tears pricking her eyes as she looked at the Omega in front of her, knowing that she’d been raised by people who thought this was fine. “The only time I have seen Omegas go through abandonment was if their Alpha was taken as a prisoner of war or by the Mountain Men. To put an Omega through this…”

“Bellamy probably doesn’t know,” Clarke relayed the lie she’d been trying to force herself to believe. “I mean, he’s been gone about two days, abandonment could set by then.”

“Only if the bond is abnormally strong,” Lexa explained. “And, according to Nyko, it’s is not.”

“How could Nyko know?” Clarke scoffed. “I mean, he can’t be exactly unbiased.”

“I appreciate that you are trying to defend your people,” Lexa sighed. “But he can tell, he is a healer. The strength of the bond is dependent on how dark the mating bite is-you can barely see Murphy’s. With how faded the mark is, Nyko’s guess is that it takes two to three weeks for Murphy to even begin experiencing abandonment, longer to get to the state he’s in now.”

Turning away from Clarke, Lexa silently cursed the tears still in her eyes as she balled her fists on the table top, resting most of her weight on it. Despite all her training, no matter what she did, it seemed like the blonde pulled any and every emotion from her. In the back of her head, all Lexa could hear was Titus berating her on how love is weakness, feelings are a luxury not afforded to the Commander, and does she want a repeat of Costia?

“But what does this have to do with the Ambassadors bringing armies?”

“Everything, because if I cannot hide Murphy’s abandonment, they will be even more suspicious about Skaikru Omegas in Ton DC and camp. Then, they will ask questions which I have to answer truthfully less they question my authority as Commander.” Lexa turned to Clarke. “And they will not force their people to march alongside those who treat Omegas so horribly and very few of their people will march with them willingly.”

“What are we supposed to do, though? I mean, you can’t expect us to change so much in a course of-” The crackling of the radio caught the attention of the two girls.

“-ven?” Bellamy’s voice came through the static. “Raven, are you there? Raven!”

“Bellamy,” Clarke murmured before pressing the talk button on the radio. “Bellamy, it’s Clarke. What the hell took you so long?”

“Clarke?” Bellamy asked. “I thought you were supposed to be in Ton DC for the Ambassador’s meeting.”

“I am,” Clarke said. “It’s a long story, but the radio was moved to the Ton DC’s town hall.”

“You have to get out of there!” Bellamy exclaimed, the urgency of the order clear in his voice. “Right now! The Mountain Men know about the meeting, their sending a missile.”

“A missile?” Lexa asked, alarmed. “When will it reach?”

“In about one hundred seconds, Commander,” Bellamy explained. “You need to evacuate as many people as you can.”

“Have you disabled the acid fog?” Clarke interrupted.

“Yea,” Bellamy promised. “There’s a Beta girl here, Maya? She helped a lot and Monty knew what the PH stuff meant from Farm Station. Now, seriously, get out of there! Is my sister there?”

Clarke didn’t respond, instead releasing the talk button to look to Lexa. “What do we do now?”

“We need to leave,” Lexa decided. “Now.” Grabbing Clarke’s hand, she began to rush towards the back door of the building, listening only to the Alpha in her telling her to get Clarke as far away from danger as possible.

“Wait, Lexa, wait,” Clarke insisted, pulling Lexa to a stop. “What about everyone else?”

“If we evacuate everyone, then the Mountain Men will know we have someone on the inside and your people will be in danger,” Lexa stated.

“I won’t leave these people to die,” Clarke hissed.

Lexa stared at Clarke for a second as her thoughts raced on how it would even be possible to evacuate the entire population of Ton DC in barely over a minute without blatantly saying there was a missile coming to destroy it. Suddenly, a thought hit her.

“A fire,” Lexa muttered, heading once again to the back door.

“A fire?!” Clarke exclaimed, still being pulled along. They exited the building and Lexa crept quickly towards where she knew the blacksmith’s shop was. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Most of the civilians are not here anymore, Indra evacuated them as soon as your hundred accidentally burned down two towns with your…flares.” Lexa explained, pulling up behind the shop.

Searching along the edge of the building, she noticed a back door, similar to the one in the town hall and made quick work of kicking it open. Once inside, Lexa made her way to the fireplace.

“But Ton DC is one of our largest towns,” Lexa continued as she looked around for flint stones. “With large population comes a lot of houses, most built alarmingly close to the other. I have always told Indra that if one of the buildings ever caught fire, it would be disaster.” Finding the flint, she looked at Clarke once more. “Everyone will evacuate, some to find water and others to find safety. Before they come back, they’ll see the missile.”

Knowing she didn’t have much time left, Lexa grabbed a small bag of coal sitting by the fireplace. Clarke took it from her and helped her spread the coal by the front of the building.

“Get ready to run,” Lexa warned as she pulled out her knife.

Kneeling down by the coal line, Lexa began to strike her knife against the flint, creating sparks, until the coal finally lit. Burning slowly at first, Lexa began to back up, watching as the fire spread from coal to coal until the flames began to lick the front of the wooden building.

As soon as the building began to catch fire, Lexa and Clarke rushed out the back door and to the main entrance of Ton DC where, luckily, they saw many of the people headed as well. The people backed far away from the town, watching as the fire began to spread from building to building. Orders were being shouted in Trigedasleng for people to rush to the river and for others to get away from the danger. People moved farther and farther away before people started pointing to the sky at a large shape moving closer and closer towards Ton DC.

“Everyone into the woods!” Indra shouted, changing to English upon realizing the Skaikru who had no clue what was happening. “Now!”

When no one reacted, still staring at the sky as the missile moved closer and closer at an alarming pace, Lexa yelled, “Into the woods! Hurry!”

Broken from their stupor by their Commander, the mass began to run into the woods, as far from Ton DC as they could get. Then, the missile hit, shaking the ground and knocking many to their knees as they watched the original fire become smothered on impact, but smaller ones from the missile replace it.

“Heda,” Indra sighed in relief as she noticed both Lexa and Clarke were a part of the evacuated people. “If this is not further proof that we must march forward-”

“We will,” Lexa assured.

“Raven thinks she’s found a way to cut off the Mountain’s power supply that keeps their main doors locked,” Clarke informed Indra, recalling the earlier conversation that had occurred. “They use a dam for hydroelectric power. She thinks she might be able to blow it up and open the doors.”

Indra nodded, placing a hand on her sword as she looked onto what was left of Ton DC, shaking her head sadly as she turned back to Lexa. “We need to march as-”

“I know,” Lexa cut off, raising a hand to silence her. “Bellamy radioed in moments before the fire began-he was able to disable the acid fog.” Addressing the large crowd that had formed around her, Lexa raised her voice. “We march at dawn. The Mountain Men have fed off of us for too long-draining us of blood for medicine, turning us into monsters who eat our own. Jus drein jus daun!”

Calls of “Jus drein jus daun” answered back before the unmistakable crack of a gunshot silenced the crowd, then the scream of an Alpha woman near the group of seconds as all watched an Omega man carrying a bucket of water from the river collapse. More cracks, more screams and more people falling before the chaos that became of frightened people running from an invisible assailant. Deigning the smoldering town as safer than the woods, the mass ran, carrying those who’d been shot.

Lexa and Clarke hid behind the ruins of the Town Hall with Indra and Octavia.

“Dammit,” Octavia cursed as she saw the unmistakable remnants of Skaikru tech, before turning to Clarke. “Did you leave the radio?”

Clarke grimaced at the sight, having hoped that, maybe, just maybe, the radio could’ve been salvaged. “There wasn’t time.”

Octavia nodded, scanning the tree tops at the edge of town, looking for the snipers. “We got lucky with that fire,” She muttered. “Never thought I’d say that.”

“Yea,” Clarke said dryly, looking to where Lexa and Indra were conversing hurriedly in Trigedasleng, most likely about the plans for the morning. “Very lucky.”

* * *

Everything swam in front of Murphy as if he was looking through his mother’s old kaleidoscope collection: bundles of colors and shapes with no definitive lines, no beginnings or ends. Nothing sounded just right, more like that time he fell into the river trying to retrieve water and began to drown because he couldn’t swim until someone-Bellamy-hoisted him out.

He’d registered a feeling like flying and the thumping that accompanied it. Then being laid on something flat and soft, swaddled in the warmest fabric he’d ever known. At random intervals, his vision would clear just enough to see people standing above him. One man, a Beta, was the only constant: spoon feeding Murphy a strange, purple concoction that left a horrible taste in his mouth, placing a damp towel over Murphy’s forehead, or, at one point, massaging Murphy’s mating bite to help ease the throbbing. When Murphy’s hearing and sight came to him just slightly, he registered a small boy, no older than eleven, rush into the tent and begin to talk rapidly in Trigedasleng to the older man.

The man cut him off rather quickly, however, replying slowly in English, “In Gonasleng, please.”

Looking rather perturbed, the boy took a moment before speaking once more, “Ton DC…um…fire start in shop in Ton DC and…then…Mountain Men…shot misses.”

“Shot misses?” The man repeated, confused, before it dawned on him. “Do you mean missiles?”

The boy nodded fervently.

“Is anyone injured?”

“Yes…uh…Mountain Men shoot with guns in trees. One dead, three injure by guns and Skaikru think someone trapped.”

Despite trying his hardest to continue listening, Murphy slipped away back to kaleidoscope vision and fish hearing. Pain encased his body, though the gross liquid the man kept feeding him helped somewhat. He drifted in and out of sleep, dreams, embarrassingly, annoyingly, pathetically centered on Bellamy.

At one point, maybe an hour after the sun rose, Murphy regained vision and hearing enough to realize that there were more people in the tent, maybe four others, lying on beds like his. One, older with multiple scars and a bandage wrapped around his head, covering his left eyes, joked with a girl who appeared about thirteen with her bandaged leg elevated by multiple pillows. The other two slept-one with a bandage wrapped tightly around her midsection while the other’s left arm now ended in a stump. However, Murphy was separated from them by a thin sheet covering most of his bed except for the small portion of his head allowing him to see into the rest of the tent.

Murphy blinked tiredly. The ache in his bones remained as did the pounding headache, mouth coated in blood and throbbing mating bite, but his thoughts were, mostly, clear.

Watching the tent’s entrance, he saw the man who’d been taking care of him carry in an annoyed looking Raven. Bypassing the four other beds, he entered Murphy’s semi-private area and, adjusting Murphy slightly, tried his best to gently place Raven down on the bed next to him. Before either Omega could protest, the man pulled the curtain fully around them, then disappeared.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Raven grouched next to Murphy, glaring at him. “What the fuck are you here for?”

“Can you stop talking?” Murphy mumbled, choosing to attempt to bury his head into his pillow.

“No!” Raven exclaimed, bringing her fist down angrily onto an empty spot on the bed. Murphy jumped slightly at the display of anger. “I will not! Because I’m in here, and in a shit ton of pain, and no one will fucking tell me where Anya is and I think she might be…” Raven choked on the last word and tears sprung in her eyes as she looked up at the ceiling of the tent. “She can’t be,” She whispered. “S-she just can’t, and it’s so fucking stupid that I’m already this far gone for her when not even a month ago her job was to kill us.” Raven shifted her body slightly to better look down at Murphy. “Why are you here? I didn’t see you anywhere near the Mountain.”

It shocked Murphy to realize that the attack on the Mountain already commenced, though it probably shouldn’t. Ignoring her question, Murphy pretended to be asleep, only to have his new bedmate poke his cheek.

“Hey,” Raven poked again. “C’mon, the least you can do is tell me so that I don’t have to sit here just thinking about…”

“Isn’t Anya that knothead you’ve been hanging around?” Murphy grumbled, not opening his eyes.

The responding growl that came from Raven startled his eyes open, “Don’t call her that.”

Murphy rolled his eyes, “I’ll take that as a yes.” The simple motion of his eyes sent a spasm of pain through his skull, causing him to squeeze them shut again.

“Are you okay?” Raven asked, suddenly sounding slightly worried.

“No.” Murphy responded with a sigh of resignation, opening his eyes to look at Raven. However, the second his eyes met her, the shame of being this pathetic in front of people got to him, and he moved his gaze to her chin. “It’s stupid.” With that, he attempted to roll onto his other side, but was stopped by Raven grabbing at his shoulder to keep him facing her.

“Your mated?!” She exclaimed, seeing the mark, causing Murphy to wince as the pitch caused his head to ache further. “Oh, sorry. I’m just surprised.” Raven eyed the swollen bite on his neck. “Jeez, it looks angry.”

Murphy scoffed slightly, “Yea. It probably does.”

“Who’s the unlucky Alpha?” Raven asked.

She’d meant it as a joke. That’s how it always was with the two of them-Murphy shot her for God’s sake. He was supposed to fight back, glare at her, be annoyed. He was not supposed to look genuinely heartbroken and defeated.

Guilt immediately settling in her stomach, Raven attempted to get fix what she’d said, “I didn’t-”.

“Bellamy,” Murphy said, silencing Raven.

Her eyebrows shot up in shock. “Bellamy?” She asked in disbelief. “That’s impossible. I mean he’s had sex with, like, half of the hundred and I even-Oh, my god.” Raven gaped as Murphy’s eyes filled with tears, not meeting eye contact. “You’re being serious?” Murphy gave a small nod of his head causing Raven’s guilt to swell. “B-but I thought mating makes you not want anyone else?” Raven tried to find a hole in Murphy’s story, because this couldn’t be the truth. Finn cheating on her hurt like hell and they weren’t mated.

“Yup,” Murphy gave the saddest, most self-deprecating smile Raven had ever seen.

Deciding to save her questions for later, Raven wrapped her arm around Murphy’s waist and pulled him closer to her.

“What are you doing?” Murphy grumbled, attempting to struggle away from her.

“Stop it,” Raven swatted him lightly. “I’m upset and your upset, just let me hug you.”

“No,” Murphy protested. The abandonment made him weak, though, and he could only put up his fight for so long.

When he finally stopped struggling, Raven scooted closer to him, resting her chin on the top of his head. Murphy tucked his head into his chest, slowly lulled to sleep by the heartbeat and scent of another, more dominant Omega.

* * *

 

Anya strode through the Trikru War Camp, hindered slightly by the wound on her side caused by a stray bullet grazing her. Her annoyance at being separated from Raven was immeasurable; she’d promised Raven that she wouldn’t leave her throughout the battle, knowing how terrified Raven actually was. However, once it was discovered that Anya had been injured, she was sent straight to Camp Jaha where the other injured Alphas and Betas were being funneled for their wounds. When Lexa stopped by to tell Anya what had happened to Raven, Anya immediately tried to head back to the war camp-only to be stopped by numerous Skaikru doctors begging her to let them bandage it again. Then again. Then again. To the point where Anya was beginning to believe she’d died and gone to a strange version of what was known in the Old World has Purgatory. Finally, though, they allowed her to leave, in which Anya jumped onto Esther and rode unsafely fast to camp.

Reaching the front of Nyko’s tent, Anya noticed Clarke arguing quietly with an Alpha Anya recognized as Bellamy.

“Is something wrong?” Anya asked, stepping slightly between the two, not liking the way Bellamy clenched his fists and glared at the smaller Omega.

“He’s Murphy’s Alpha,” Clarke explained.

Anya’s eyes narrowed and she couldn’t control the low growl that left her lips, “You’re the one who subjected that poor boy to abandonment.” She didn’t miss the pain that flashed in his eyes.

“I didn’t realize how long it’d been,” Bellamy pleaded. “I-I forgot…”

“You forgot about your Omega?” Anya’s growl sounded much angrier.

Bellamy whimpered slightly, beginning to show his throat before correcting himself. “Please, just let me go see him.”

Anya turned to Clarke, “Why are we not letting him see Murphy?”

“Nyko thinks there’s a…remedy,” Clarke explained. “A way to break weak bonds.” She glared. “But it only works on the Omega. The Alpha wouldn’t be able to claim another, but the Omega could be claimed.”

Anya’s eyes widened at the prospect. She’d heard of the remedy before, but the clans only ever used it on pairs in which the Alpha forced the Omega to mate. Even then, sometimes the bond wasn’t weak enough to break. If it was though…from what she’d heard, it was a fate worse than death to the Alpha.

Bellamy whimpered again, “No, please, no. I do love him, I really do. I screwed up, okay?”

“Screwed up?” Clarke hissed. “You slept with nearly half of the hundred! How could you be so heartless?!”

“I was mad at him for getting arrested,” Bellamy explained, his voice tiny and borderline pathetic to hear. “There had been a break in, in the Chancellor’s apartment, right before he got arrested and I thought it was him. It was nearly seven months after we mated and we’d been fine, great even, but I thought he purposely got arrested to get away from me.”

“Why would he do that?” Anya demanded, not believing his story for a second.

At the question, a guilty look passed over Bellamy’s face as he turned his gaze to the floor. “Our mating was an accident,” he whispered sullenly. “Murphy needed help with his heat, I was around and it just…happened.” Bellamy lifted his gaze again, pleadingly. “I never pushed him afterwards though! I swear! I-I just wanted to treat him right, but then he got arrested and I just assumed…I thought I’d give him space, I didn’t think he wanted to see me. Then when we got to the ground he avoided me-”

“By giving him space, do you mean you pushed him into abandonment every week?” Clarke demanded, a murderous film covering her eyes.

Bellamy gulped, then nodded. “I thought that’s what he wanted.”

“That is why he avoided you, you branwada!” Anya grumbled, smacking Bellamy upside the head. Immediately, his hand flew back to rub at his head, staring at the female Alpha in slight shock as she continued, “He probably thought you did not want him anymore.”

“Of course you would send your Omega to the brink of death over a misunderstanding,” Clarke groaned, still glaring at Bellamy.

Once again, Bellamy whimpered, eyeing the tent where he could smell his Omega in pain.

“Please,” Bellamy begged.

Clarke sighed, but shook her head, “Bellamy, we are waiting until Nyko comes to tell us Murphy wants to see you.”

“But he doesn’t know,” Bellamy’s eyes welled with tears, causing even Anya to feel sympathy for him. “Murphy thinks that I hate him, that I don’t want him. Please.”

“Bell-”

Nyko chose that moment to exit his tent, immediately heading to the group of three.

“Murphy wishes to see you,” he grouched, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he glared at Bellamy. “Against my advice.” Turning to Anya, Nyko’s disapproval melted to a slightly teasing smirk. “And Raven demands to see you-has been since she got here.”

“You two go in,” Clarke told Anya and Bellamy. “I need to go make sure Le-I mean, the Commander hasn’t popped her stitches.” As Clarke left, Anya swore she heard the Omega mutter, “Again.”

The two Alphas walked into the tent lead by Nyko, making sure they didn’t disturb the two sleeping Omegas in the main tent area. The Beta lead them to the back of the tent where he pulled the curtain back slightly to let the Alphas inside before closing it tightly behind them.

Anya smiled and kneeled down next to where Raven laid, bringing a hand to brush back a few strands of dark hair resting on her face. “Nice to see you are well.”

“You, too,” Raven smiled up, before glaring slightly. “Where did you go? I thought you were…” The girl couldn’t finish her sentence.

The boy, who was barely visible he had curled into Raven so much, peeped his head up to finish. “Dead. She thought you were dead. She has talked of barely anything else.”

“Hey!” Raven glared at Murphy. “You were asleep for most of it!”

Murphy’s retort died, however, upon seeing the other Alpha that had entered their semi-private quarters. “Bellamy,” he muttered.

Raven glared up at the dark haired Alpha, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Murphy said he wanted to see me,” Bellamy explained softly.

“I did,” Murphy assured Raven. “I-I wasn’t sure you’d…” He didn’t need to finish the sentence.

Bellamy’s heart broke upon hearing that, had he really let it get so bad his Omega didn’t think Bellamy would come for him when he was in pain?

Raven continued to glare until Anya spoke again, this time aimed at Nyko.

“Is she well enough to move?” Anya asked.

“I can answer that!” Raven exclaimed, indignant that Anya would ask Nyko and not her.

“When you become a healer and gain over a decade of experience, I will ask you,” Anya promised, kissing Raven lightly before pulling away to look into dark eyes. “However, for the time being, how about we ask the healer?”

“She can be moved,” Nyko answered, amusement clear in his voice. “However, I don’t recommend her walking.”

“Not a problem,” Anya muttered, before moving the furs gently off of her Omega and lifting her into her arms, bridal style.

Raven’s arms instinctively clasped around Anya’s neck as she rested her head on the woman’s shoulder. “Geez,” She laughed slightly. “Warn a girl next time, will ya?” Remembering her boots and jacket, she used her good foot to gesture to them, “And get those.”

“Bossy,” Anya murmured teasingly before bending down to get them, careful to not jostle Raven.

Giving a nod to Nyko, Anya carried her Omega out of the tent, leaving Nyko, Bellamy and Murphy alone in the sectioned off portion of the tent.

“I will give you some space,” Nyko said gruffly, eyeing Bellamy suspiciously before turning to Murphy. “If he does anything-”

“Call for you,” Murphy tried to roll his eyes before wincing slightly, trying to recover, he pretended like nothing happened. “I know.”

Nodding, Nyko left leaving Bellamy to stare at his Omega lying on the bed, curled in on himself.

“Are you just gonna stand there?” Murphy grumbled, throwing the furs back slightly.

Quickly, Bellamy shed his boots and jacket, shimmying underneath the furs. Immediately, Murphy latched onto him, burying his face deep into Bellamy’s chest. Bellamy wrapped his arms around Murphy’s small frame, swallowing the pain he felt when he could count each of the other boy’s rips by barely gliding over his torso with his palm.

“I love you,” Bellamy whispered after a few moments of silence, thinking Murphy had fallen asleep. “I know you don’t think I do, but I swear. I really screwed up, badly, and I…I am so sorry, Murphy.”

“I love you, too, asshole,” Murphy grumbled from where he rested on Bellamy’s chest, causing Bellamy to jump.

“You don’t-”

“If you’re about to say I don’t have to,” Murphy began, adjusting his head so that his chin rested on Bellamy’s sternum. “I know that. I really should be telling you that. Nyko already told me about the remedy, but I said no. I can be better, Bell,” Murphy promised, tears welling in his eyes. “I know that this whole thing was an accident, you probably didn’t want to get stuck with me anyway, but Alphas can’t back out of these things. I can be better, though, I-”

“Shh,” Bellamy hushed, stroking Murphy’s head softly. “You don’t have to be better. You’re perfect, I’m the one who screwed up, I let my big, Alpha head get in the way.”

Murphy scoffed, “More like you let your knot get in the way.”

“Hey!”

“I’m just saying, you weren’t even attracted to those girls.”

“I know.”

“Then why-”

“No one else knew I was mated so…”

“Oh, for god’s sake, you did that to prove your dominance?!”

“Uh…”

“If we had a couch, you would be sleeping on it, abandonment be damned.”

“…I love you.”

“I love you, too, knothead.”

Bellamy threw his head back laughing causing Murphy to lazily hit him and scold, “Shh! Sleep time now.”

Looking at the boy resting on him, Bellamy smiled and kissed his forehead, “Okay, sleepy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this is a fucking bunny. That is how fluffy this thing is going to get at times, honestly, but its helping me cope. Anyway, here is a way for you guys to completely forget about what happened. You can trust the gay girl with your gay characters, I promise. Also, if you guys couldn't tell, I kind of suck at writing action scenes? sorry. Also, there will be more detail about what happened during the war, but as you can probably tell, the deal? Not taken. OH! And someone also asked if the rating on this story would go up...no. Sorry. I can't write smut. Seriously, I am completely incompetent when it comes to that.


	5. Living Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Anya have a much needed conversation; Clarke and Lexa get their shit together; Bellamy has some serious groveling to do

Lexa sat alone in her tent, thinking over the battle while attempting to also read a letter from Titus updating her on the training of the Nightbloods. For the first time in many decades, her people no longer had to fear the Mountain or its monstrous inhabitants. Despite how many other warriors fought bravely or the work Raven put in to making the bombs, however, Lexa already heard the whispers around camp and they all centered around Clarke. Not fully understanding why the Mountain Men suddenly collapsed and convulsed on the ground, her people knew it had something to do with Clarke, they just weren't sure what and that, Lexa understood, was how legends began.

“Heda,” a second of one of Lexa’s guards bowed before where Lexa sat on her throne. “General Indra asks to be received.”

“Send her in.”

The second bowed once more before ducking out of the tent to retrieve Indra. The General entered alone, strangely absent of her second.

“Hello, Indra,” Lexa greeted.

Indra ducked her head in respect, “Heda.”

Standing, Lexa folded the letter and tucked it into one of the books on strategy she kept on the War Council table, knowing she would have to reread it later as not much of it's content had been fully comprehended. Knowing the Nightbloods, at least one was injured, most likely Eleni. “What is it you require?”

“Your people are wondering if the Skaikru Omegas are to live among Trikru permanently,” Indra explained. “Many have heard rumors of the mistreatment in Camp Jaha and are opening their homes to them, if this is the case.”

Lexa’s eyes widened at the news. “How?” She demanded, worried that the warriors may begin to demand Skaikru blood. “Did they learn of Murphy or Octavia?”

“No,” Indra shook her head. “A young Omega girl saved from the Mountain, I believe they call her Fox, refused to eat before the Alphas.” Indra paused before continuing. “No matter how much the Alphas assured her it was fine, she wouldn’t take a bite before them. The rumors sprang mostly from that.”

“Do they know about any physical abuse?” Lexa asked.

No matter how much her Alpha growled and roared about protecting the Skaikru “alphas”, her people couldn’t know about the true length of the mistreatment. Anya told her about the disaster that occurred with Raven right before she learned of the food cap and Lexa ached to know if Clarke had been subject to that sort of treatment. However, if she learned that Clarke suffered through such abuse, Lexa feared that her Alpha would ride over any reasonable thought and order her army to wipe out the Skaikru.

Indra took a moment to answer the question. “There are whispers,” she admitted. “Many of the Omegas hold strange looking scars on their bodies. It would be possible to pass it off as the Mountain, but I believe there are marks on the older Omegas as well.”

Lexa groaned slightly at the knowledge. “The older Omegas, the ones with mates besides Bellamy, how are their mates behaving? How numerous are they?”

“Only two of the eldest have mates,” Indra growled slightly at the term of mate. “Both Alphas. Although one of them left his Alpha behind-he did not explain why, but Nyko offered him the remedy and he accepted immediately.”

Upon hearing talk of the remedy, bile rose in Lexa’s throat. As part of teaching Alphas respect while they were young, teachers often reminded them that mating an Omega means you belong to them just as much as they belong to you. Some Alphas joked, however, that since Omegas had access to the remedy, Alphas most certainly belonged to the Omegas; others feared the remedy immensely and preferred not to talk about it in such light terms. This group of others included Lexa.

“The other Alpha?” Lexa questioned.

“He behaves well,” Indra assured. “I asked his Omega, to make sure he did not follow her against her will, but, according to her, he never treated her poorly.” Indra paused, “I will admit, she has the fewest scars. She claims they came from her mother.”

“Keep an eye on him,” Lexa warned. “I will not have Omegas being hurt under my protection.”

“Neither will I, Heda,” Indra swore. “There are other Skaikru, though, that the Omegas brought, potential mates.” Lexa nodded for Indra to continue. “Two, one an Alpha known as Monroe and the other a Beta called Miller. Their potential Omegas vouch for their behavior.”

“Eyes on them as well,” Lexa ordered.

“Of course,” Indra said. “However, there is still the question on the permanency of this situation.”

“I will talk with Clarke, after the Victory Celebrations tomorrow,” Lexa said after a moment’s deliberation. “In the end, it is up to them whether they wish to stay or not.”

Indra did not look pleased with this answer. “With all due respect, Heda, is it really in their best interest to let them decide for themselves? I mean, Octavia was willing to go back after being attacked.”

“If we force them to stay against their will, we are no better than the Alphas of Skaikru,” Lexa explained. “You have always respected Omegas’ decisions before Indra, why question now?”

“Because they are not just Omegas, Heda,” Indra protested. “Some of them are children without any parents or other way of guidance; the youngest is twelve and she was terrified of Remy!”

“Remy?” Lexa asked, trying her best to keep the shock out of her voice, though she didn’t succeed very well.

Remy was a Beta known for her ability to soothe any distressed Omega. Not actually a warrior, her part in the army was still crucial for she helped Omega seconds get through their first few heats if their mentor was unable. Her services were usually required for those who had young Alphas mentors not yet mated. Lexa hadn’t met a single person Remy couldn’t comfort, no matter what status they held.

“No matter,” Lexa sighed. “We still must give them the option.” After a moment, “The youngest Omega, where is her tent?”

“Dead center of all the other Skaikru Omegas. It was Octavia’s idea,” Indra explained, unable to keep away the small, proud smile at her second’s good thinking. "Speaking of Octavia, she wishes to take the Trikru brand and swear fealty.”

“Oh,” was Lexa’s only response, shock overtaking most rational thought. “Does she understand the implications of this-?"

Taking the brand and swearing fealty to a new clan often meant never being able to return to the old one, essentially banishing oneself from the clan.

"Yes, Heda." Indra said.

"Is it because of Lincoln?"

"No. She...I apologize, but I cannot fully explain without betraying her trust. Octavia does not feel as if she ever was Skaikru."

Lexa sighed, "Alright. Once we are back in Polis, the arrangements can be made.”

“Thank you, Heda. Now, if you will excuse me, I am needed back in Ton DC for the rebuilding.” With that, Indra bowed before taking her leave.

Barely a second passed before Clarke entered the tent, Lexa’s guards having been given an order to let the blonde Skaigirl come and go as she pleased.

“Hello, Clarke,” Lexa greeted. She’d smelt the girl’s arrival just moments after Indra entered her tent and knew Clarke waited for the Beta to leave.

“Lexa,” Clarke smiled softly, her eyes shifting from the Alpha’s face to her side where Clarke had restitched a wound earlier. “I was told by one of your guards seconds that you weren’t resting, I was worried you may have pulled your stitches again.”

“I have not,” Lexa replied, remembering the stinging pain that came with having pulled them before.

She found that, though the stitches were initially less painful, she preferred to cauterize her wounds with a hot blade like most of her people did. These Skaikru stitches didn’t hold under much movement. However, Clarke insisted this strange way of healing held a lesser chance of infection and would heal the wound quicker.

“Yea, well, I’d like to check,” Clarke informed, moving towards the Alpha until they were chest to chest.

Clarke pale hand hovered over the edge of Lexa’s shirt. “Um…may I?” she asked awkwardly, a light pink dusting her cheeks.

Lexa decided she liked Clarke with pink cheeks. “Of course.”

Gently tugging the shirt over where she knew the wound was, Clarke revealed the long line of stitches over numerous vital organs. She ran her thumb over the stitches, glad that they were still in place.

“See,” Lexa smirked at Clarke, tilting her head forward slightly due to the small height difference. “All is well.”

“Someone tried to shish kebab you,” Clarke reminded, letting the shirt fall back in place and looked up slightly to meet forest green eyes.

“Shish kebab?”

“Put a stick through.”

“It was not a stick, it was a pipe.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “That’s worse.”

Lexa shrugged, bringing her arms to wrap around Clarke’s waist. They stood in silence, staring at each other.

“What is wrong?” Lexa asked the blonde suddenly.

“What do you mean? Nothing’s wrong.”

“Something is.” Lexa became concerned, bringing a hand up to cradle Clarke’s cheek. “What is it?”

Clarke’s gaze moved from Lexa’s eyes to her forehead. “I pulled the lever,” she whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

“What?”

“The lever,” Clarke reiterated. “The one that irradiated the mountain. I-I did that. I killed them, all of them, be-because they already drilled Raven and they, they were gonna drill my mom.” Clarke choked back a small sob; a small part of her felt annoyed that, yet again, she was breaking down in front of Lexa. “And I didn’t care about the fact that there were children in that mountain and people who helped us. I pulled that lever and put them through an agonizing death, guilty and innocent alike.”

“There weren’t any innocent in that mountain, Clarke,” Lexa rejected the blonde’s thinking, grasping her chin to force Clarke to look her in the eyes. “They knew what they were doing to my people and they continued to do it. They survived over forty years without our blood, they did not need it to survive,” Lexa reminded her.

“They were trying to be able to live outside,” Clarke murmured. “Just like I dreamed of the ground. Skaikru, Mountain Men, we aren’t-weren’t that different.”

“You gave them a chance,” Lexa reminded. “Multiple. Even offered to give them your people’s blood as long as the people they took from were willing, but they were greedy.”

“I know,” Clarke sighed, resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder and burrowing into her neck where the Alpha’s comforting scent was strongest. “I know. My people are safe because of what I did.”

“And so are mine,” Lexa said, turning her face into the blonde hair. “You freed my people, something many Commanders before me and I failed to do.”

“I can barely look at them,” Clarke admitted softly. “My people, I mean. I-I can’t go back to Camp Jaha.”

“You do not have to,” Lexa whispered into blonde hair. “I told you weeks ago that I wished to invite you to Polis. The offer still stands, if you would like to take it.”

Clarke burrowed a little further into Lexa, wishing to disappear into the Alpha that was offering her an out, a way to escape her newfound demons. The Alpha who treated her kinder than any had besides her father. The one who took in over two dozen of her people because she felt they were being mistreated. “I would like that very much.”

Lexa smiled largely, burying the smile into the blonde hair before pulling away. Holding the Omega by her shoulders at arm’s length, Lexa’s smile grew at the slightly annoyed pout Clarke wore. “Great. We will leave in a week’s time.”

“I was comfortable,” Clarke grumbled, her face immediately reddening again when she realized what she’d said. “Oh, my god, that was-”

Clarke’s statement of embarrassment was cut off as Lexa’s hand slipped behind Clarke’s head to cup the back of her neck, bringing the Omega to her. The second their lips touches, her Alpha howled in excitement. However, realizing that Clarke stayed very still, Lexa pulled away, worry eating at her stomach. The second they separated, Lexa certain that she’d crossed some sort of invisible line, Clarke yanked her back by her collar to kiss her again, being a much more active participant the second time around.

When air became an issue, the two pulled away, resting their foreheads together. Relief filled Lexa as she saw Clarke’s content smile.

“Thank God,” the blonde laughed quietly, her tone teasing. “I was beginning to think I’d have to make the first move.”

* * *

 

Anya laid still in her bed as the sun began to set, silently watching her small, precious Omega sleeping next to her. Despite Raven’s protest about how she was definitely not tired, the moment Anya settled the pair down in her bed, Raven fell fast asleep.

As was customary in Trikru, the hours after a battle were reserved for rest, mourning and healing. Celebrations would take place the next day as well as the burning of the bodies for those lost in the combat, though Anya gained pleasure in knowing very few of the pyres would be for her own people. However, being a General meant Anya’s presence was expected at most of the celebrations and all of the burnings-including those of their enemies. With Raven’s leg being in such bad shape, she would be exempt from any and all activity. Despite not being mated, the Alpha in Anya growled in discontent at the idea of leaving Raven alone, injured and unable to defend herself, for hours.

With almost no warning, Raven’s eyes slowly opened to meet Anya’s, pulling the Alpha from her thoughts.

“Hey,” Raven smiled sleepily, yawning slightly.

“Hello,” Anya whispered, not wishing to break the peaceful silence.

Maneuvering her body just slightly, not enough to hurt her leg, Raven placed a chaste kiss on Anya’s lips. However, as she pulled back, Anya chased after her, leading to Raven lying on her back underneath Anya, who supported her weight on her forearms placed just above Raven’s head on the bed. Smirking in victory, Anya swooped in for another kiss that ended in Raven’s giggles.

“What amuses you, Skaigirl?” Anya’s smile small, but content.

“Nothing,” Raven grinned. “I’m just…I’m happy.” She laughed a little at the absurdity of the sentence. “That must seem really weird to you.”

“Not at all,” Anya corrected. “I am happy, too.”

“Well, yea, of course you’re happy,” Raven rolled her eyes. “It’s just…on the Ark…being like this for an Omega didn’t usually mean they were…happy…”

Anya pretended like the explanation didn’t make her want to castrate every one of the Skaikru Alphas and feed them their own knots. Lowering herself down slightly, Anya buried her face in the crook between Raven’s neck and shoulder, where, one day soon, she hoped to place a mating bite.

“I promise, you will be happy every day if I can help it,” Anya swore into the girl’s soft skin, pressing reverent kisses along the side of her neck.

“About that,” Raven began, causing Anya to pull away from the girl’s neck to look her in the eyes. Raven chose to focus on toying with Anya’s medallion that had fallen out of her shirt and hung just over Raven’s chest. Flipping it around and inspecting the grooves, Raven continued, “My heat’s gonna come soon, I think about two weeks.”

Anya hummed in affirmation as she lowered herself down next to Raven, who immediately turned on her side, facing Anya. However, try as she might, Raven couldn’t seem to continue with her thought.

“What is it you need?” Anya asked softly, brushing away a hair that had, once again, fallen into Raven’s face. “I know some Omegas get terrible heats that are painful more than anything else-do you experience that? We have medicines that can help and-” She began rambling at the thought of Raven being in more pain than Anya knew she experienced on a daily basis due to her leg, which most likely would increase after the Mountain Men’s bone-crushing drill.

“No,” Raven quickly assured. “Nothing like that, it’s just…well, um, I want…I want you and I to…um…”

Anya quickly caught on to what Raven was stumbling to say, “You want me to mate with you?” Excitement filled Anya, though she held it down in case she’d misinterpreted what Raven meant.

Raven nodded, avoiding Anya’s eyes as she felt heat rise to her cheeks. “I, uh, I know it’s kinda soon, but I-if you want to, of course! I mean, I’m not gonna pressure you into something, but um…” Raven railed off and Anya immediately captured her lips in a kiss.

Pulling away just slightly, Anya whispered, “It would be my honor to mate with you, Raven kom Skaikru.”

“Really?!” Raven exclaimed.

Anya chuckled lowly, nodding at _her_ Omega’s excitement. Raven squealed happily, throwing her arms around her Alpha, the sudden weight causing Anya to fall onto her back with Raven atop of her, the Alpha’s arms around Raven’s waist. Raven began to pepper Anya with small kisses on her face and jawline.

Anya growled playfully, gently grasping Raven’s chin to meet her face. “If you’re so happy, why do you not give me a real kiss?”

Raven rolled her eyes teasingly before leaning down to give Anya her a real kiss.

“Thank you,” Raven murmured as she pulled away, eyes still closed.

“There is no need to thank me,” Anya insisted, running a hand through Raven’s hair, having removed the ponytail long before. Raven pushed back against the hand just barely, enjoying the sensation. “It is my honor to mate someone as special as yourself.”

Raven opened her eyes and smirked, “Obviously. I’m awesome!”

“And remarkably humble,” Anya teased, tugging lightly at a strand of hair.

“Are you implying that I’m not?” Raven gasped in mock indignation. “I’ll have you know that I am the humblest person I know.”

Anya scoffed, “I know the Skaikru; that is no major feat.”

* * *

 

“You need to eat.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“You haven’t eaten in over twenty-four hours!”

“And who’s fault is that?!”

Bellamy winced at the anger in his Omega’s voice. Sighing, he set the bowl of stew on the small table next to the bed. Murphy laid in between Bellamy’s legs, his back leaning on Bellamy’s chest as Murphy tried to doze off again. Bellamy wrapped his arms around Murphy.

“You need to eat,” Bellamy murmured, rubbing his hands up and down Murphy’s arms, still abnormally warm due to fever.

According to Nyko, the symptoms were worse due to Murphy having experienced the beginnings of abandonment so often. The older man glared at Bellamy as he explained, no doubt probably wishing Murphy had taken the remedy. The fever and nausea were expected to stick around for a day or two, but the migraine had already left. The fatigue and bone ache Murphy complained about, though, would stay for a while, Nyko wasn’t sure when it would leave exactly. The healer had pointedly explained that he hadn’t seen an abandonment so horrible as to render an Omega to fainting.

Murphy turned his face to look at Bellamy, pouting slightly, “I don’t want to.”

Bellamy nuzzled Murphy’s faded mating bite, thinking, not for the first time, how they would need to correct that during Murphy’s next heat.

“I know you don’t,” Bellamy sighed. “But you’re just going to feel worse.”

Murphy whined at the thought, squirming slightly in Bellamy’s arms. The Alpha couldn’t figure out what Murphy was trying to do as he squirmed into Bellamy and under the furs.

“I’m cold,” Murphy finally grumbled when he realized that he wasn’t making any progress.

At the admission, Bellamy immediately pulled the furs from around their waists. Pushing Murphy into a sitting position, causing more whines of annoyance and general discomfort, Bellamy carefully balanced his Omega as he wrapped the furs tightly around Murphy. The end result was a blanket burrito Murphy who Bellamy pulled back into his arms. Resting his head on Bellamy’s shoulder, Murphy hummed in appreciation.

“Better?” Bellamy asked.

“Mmhmm,” was Murphy’s answer, beginning to fall back to sleep.

The sun had set by the time Nyko came to check on the pair, Murphy having fallen asleep long ago while Bellamy kept a silent vigil over him. The Beta looked disapprovingly between the full bowl of stew and Bellamy.

“He did not eat, again,” Nyko commented, picking up the bowl.

Bellamy shook his head, “I tried, but he wasn’t hungry.”

Nyko grunted, “I would not expect him to be.” Glancing down at the small Omega, Nyko glowered at Bellamy. “I will have you know, if this happens again-”

“It won’t,” Bellamy interrupted causing Nyko to growl lowly.

“If this happens again,” Nyko reiterated between clenched teeth, “Or anything like it, it will not be Murphy’s choice whether or not to take the remedy.”

Bellamy growled lowly, seeing the thinly veiled threat. It didn’t matter that it was against Grounder law to give an unwilling Omega the remedy, Nyko was a healer at heart and if Bellamy sent Murphy to the brink of death again, he wouldn’t hesitate.

* * *

 

The moon sat high in the sky as Lexa once again laid in bed, sleep dancing just out of her grasp. It amused the brunette to no end that the cause of her restlessness slept beside her. Candles placed throughout the tent cast a warm, comforting glow that caused Clarke’s blonde hair to form a sort of halo around her head. In sleep, all the troubles that showed in the Omega’s expressions melted away, leaving the girl who vanquished a mountain looking as innocent as the youngest pup.

Her thoughts centered around their kiss, about how Clarke basically melted into her. How kissing lead to cuddling and more kissing until the Omega fell asleep from pure emotional exhaustion. Here in the war camp, in her tent, Lexa could pretend that doing this wouldn’t put Clarke in danger. Outside of Polis, Titus didn't yet know to the extent Lexa had fallen for the Omega. Coupling his faith in the legend of a reoccurring match for the Commander’s soul, Titus firmly believed that this match, once found, should be hidden away for protection since they were expected to birth only the strongest of warriors. When Costia came along, Titus thought she could be Lexa’s match. He pushed for Lexa to send Costia to one of the clans in secret like he’d forced Lexa to do with her family. After Costia’s death, though, Titus discovered that, no, she wasn’t the match they thought she’d be. With Clarke, it would be the same lecture, this time with Titus probably begging Lexa to ignore her feelings as well, for fear of how Costia’s death destroyed her.

Recognizing that lying in bed wouldn’t help soothe her anxious thoughts concerning her return to Polis, Lexa slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb Clarke. Grabbing a robe, she pulled it on over her sleep shorts and tank top before walking to the small stack of books on the War Council Table.

Falling into one of the chairs, she shuffled through the stack before finding the book where she stashed the letter hours ago. Opening it once more, Lexa reread the information, actually processing it this time: Aden advanced quickly in almost all areas of study-unsurprising; Eleni fractured her ankle while sparring a fellow Nightblood-Lexa chuckled at her prediction being correct, it being common knowledge Eleni was as uncoordinated as a toddler, even at fourteen; the three youngest Nightbloods, triplets having seen three summers, all fell ill with the Pox, but the Healers foretold a quick recovery. This continued for just under six pages until the last where Titus addressed Lexa as his student, not Heda and was a reminder of Titus’ teachings and beliefs regarding the match. News of Clarke had reached him through a letter, most likely from Anya. Lexa struggled to not rip the page in half as she read the words he wrote. As usual, Titus referenced to Costia, again and again and again, always a believer in learning from past mistakes. She understood where he came from, she did, but, at the same time, the words tore at Lexa’s heart. Despite having known her almost her entire life, Titus seemed to forget that underneath Heda remained the girl called Lexa.

“You should rest,” a voice said in mock seriousness. “It will do your people no good if their leader is exhausted.”

Lexa placed the letter down and looked over her shoulder to see Clarke, sat up in her bed and having pulled the curtain back, smirking at her.

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke,” Lexa muttered, folding the letter.

“What are you reading?” Clarke asked, climbing out of bed to walk towards where Lexa sat.

“A letter from Polis,” Lexa replied, slipping the pages back into the book. She looked at the younger girl quizzically. “Why are you not asleep?”

“Why aren’t you?” Clarke replied. “I distinctly remember you saying something about stupid celebrations starting at dawn?”

Lexa fought the urge to hit her head against the table in front of her. Yes, the celebrations that only existed to drive Lexa up the wall, it seemed.

“No reason,” Lexa sighed, scooting her chair back slightly.

Leaving about a foot of room between the table and Lexa, she wrapped an arm around Clarke’s waist to pull the blonde onto her lap. To keep herself balanced, Clarke quickly wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck. With a small, content smile, Lexa tucked her head into Clarke’s shoulder.

“Give a girl some warning next time,” Clarke grumbled good-naturedly.

Distracted, Lexa didn’t smell Abby’s arrival until the other Alpha stood outside her tent. Lexa began to warn Clarke, but the girl had already slid off her lap and turned to the entrance.

“My mom’s here?” Clarke’s statement came out as a question. “It’s the middle of the night.”

Lexa didn’t respond, instead heading to the entrance. Stepping out into the cool night air, she saw her guards arguing with a very angry looking Chancellor Abby.

“Chancellor,” Lexa greeted, silencing her guards immediately.

“Commander,” the Chancellor responded stiffly.

“It is the middle of the night.”

“We have something we need to talk about.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow quizzically, “We do, do we?”

“Yes,” Abby said, glaring slightly at the guards. “They would not let me through.”

Lexa let out a small sigh before waving her guards off, “Come inside, Chancellor. I hope you are not wasting my time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy, fluffy, fluffy. Seriously, you could choke on this stuff. Thank you all for commenting and reviewing and whatnot! Leave a comment below or a kudos!


	6. Midnight and Early Morning Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby confronts Lexa on the Omega situation, Clarke gets pissed off and Raven can obviously walk just fine (not).

Having smelt her mother outside of the tent, Clarke knew who would walk into the tent after Lexa. The surprise came from why would her mother be here in the first place?

“Mom?” Clarke asked. “What are you doing here?”

“I need to speak with Lexa,” Abby explained, sounding confused as she gestured slightly to Lexa who stood off to the side between them. “What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be at camp.”

“Actually,” Clarke, steeling herself to the anger she knew would come, she ripped off the metaphorical band-aid. “I’m going to go to Polis.” A beat passed. “With Lexa.”

Silence overtook the three and, to Clarke’s surprise, Abby didn’t appear too angry, just rather annoyed.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Abby sighed, glancing at the ceiling and shaking her head slightly before looking at the other two once more. “You’re not going to Polis. Go wait outside by the horse while Lexa and I talk, I’ll be out soon enough.”

Clarke felt the impact of the rise in dominant pheromones before she fully smelt them. The Omega in her whimpered and Clarke fought against the urge to quickly do as her mother said.

Lexa growled, smelling the pheromones as well. In seconds, Lexa stormed over to the woman, wrapped her left arm around the back of Abby’s neck and pressed her knife against her jugular with her right, barely choking the older woman.

“Lexa!” Clarke exclaimed, stunned by the girl’s choice of action.

“You stop that this second,” Lexa snarled, pressing the knife against Abby’s skin a little harder as she whimpered. “Or I will slit your neck.”

“Lexa!” Clarke yelled again, worried she would do just that.

“You are not stopping,” Lexa hissed, narrowing her eyes at the obviously scared, but stubborn, woman she held in a choke hold.

After a few more seconds, Abby reluctantly stopped pumping out the pheromones, shocked at how Clarke still remained in the tent. Swallowing her pride, she also showed the tiniest slimmer of her throat to Lexa, hoping the younger Alpha would take away the knife.

With one last growl, Lexa released the Chancellor, her hands unsteady from barely contained anger. She backed away from the woman in disgust as Abby recovered. Not having looked to see where she ended up, Lexa jumped just slightly when Clarke slyly grabbed Lexa’s free hand, interlocking their fingers.

A final cough passed Abby’s lips before she pulled herself back to her full height.

“Clarke, outside. Now.” She demanded, this time with the lack of pheromones.

“No,” Clarke replied as her eyes darted between Abby and Lexa, the latter which still glared daggers at the other. By some strange bolt of courage, Clarke continued, “I’m not going back to Camp Jaha and, whatever you need to talk to Lexa about, I’m pretty sure you can say in front of me.”

“I have allowed you to play leader for long enough, Clarke,” Abby said, her tone that of a an adult who had been putting up with a petulant child for too long. “But I won’t have it any further. Wait outside, that is not a request.”

“Clarke does not have to leave if she does not want to, Chancellor,” Lexa glared, her anger growing steadily. When Abby seemed like she was going to protest, Lexa interrupted, “Or are you forgetting that you are in _my_ tent, in _my_ camp and currently living on _my_ lands?”

Abby hissed, “This is not something she needs to be here for.”

“How about I decided that?” Clarke asked rhetorically.

“What is it you need to talk with me about, Chancellor?” Lexa directed the conversation back to where it was supposed to be.

Stealing one more glance at Clarke, Abby focused once more on Lexa, “I was very surprised to hear that currently all Skaikru Omegas are still under your…care.” Another glance at Clarke as she spat the last word. “Your warriors told me that they were to come here for their protection. With the Mountain Men gone, though, I assumed that they would be allowed back to Camp Jaha.”

“You misunderstood my warriors,” Lexa explained. “The protection was not from the Mountain Men. Tell me, are you in the habit of placing supply caps on Omegas?”

Abby scrambled to explain herself, “The Alphas and Betas needed the-”

“Do not try to make excuses!” Lexa roared loudly dropping Clarke’s hand and stalking towards Abby. “In the past week, I learn of an attack on an Omega in heat where the Alpha receives no form of punishment whatsoever, a limit on _food_ , Omegas being “punished” by their mates, an Omega sent to near death by abandonment yet somehow remains loyal to his mate and, then, watch as you attempt to force your own daughter to submit to you!” Lexa let out a bitter laugh. “There is no honor for you to attempt to save.”

“You are forcing all the Omegas to stay here,” Abby pointed out angrily.

“No, I am not,” Lexa contradicted. “None of the Omegas _had_ to come, except the one who almost died because he was unconscious. Even then, he is permitted to leave, after he can _walk_ again, but only if he wants. They are under Trikru protection, now, and they will not return to Skaikru unless they wish.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“She’s telling the truth,” Clarke insisted. “Mom, back at Camp Jaha, it’s bad for Omegas, really bad. Here, though? It’s different. They would never even think of forcing themselves onto an Omega, no matter what the circumstance.”

“You are gutting us,” Abby growled at Lexa. “You have taken our best mechanic, a doctor, two teachers, and our children.”

Clarke spoke once again, “You can survive without them, Mom. If they want to come back, they will, but for now, leave. You aren’t welcome here.”

“And who are you to say that I’m not welcome?” Abby scoffed.

“You are not welcome here,” Lexa assured, once again backing away from Abby. “Do, please, leave. Go back to your camp. In a few days’ time, we will discuss trading deals and the like.”

“Are you really going to follow her lead?” Abby asked. “Are you really going to follow an _Omega’s_ lead?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clarke narrowed her eyes as Lexa growled warningly.

“I just mean that this isn’t your place,” Abby quickly attempted to backpedal her statement. “You can’t be expected to understand what it means to be a leader and make hard decisions. Everything I’ve done, I’ve done for the good of our people.”

“What have you done?” Clarke demanded. “You sent a hundred kids to die, that’s something you’ve done.” Clarke scoffed. “Oh, you got an alliance with the Grounders-No, wait, that was me. You came up with a working plan to storm the mountain. No, no, that was Bellamy and me. I know-you blew up a dam to shut off their power! Hold up, that was Raven. You committed genocide to save our people? That was me. _I_ did everything _I_ did for the good of our people! Everything you did was just to boost your own damn ego!”

Abby stood stunned, watching Clarke, so tense her shoulder’s shook, fists balled so tightly her knuckles turned white and the fury in her eyes rivaled only by Lexa’s. The young leader stood just behind Clarke, glaring steadily at Abby, clearly challenging her to leave or face the consequence of deciding to stay.

“I can see I’ve overstepped my bounds,” Abby said quietly, holding her hands up slightly, palms out, in surrender as she backed towards the entrance. “I’m going to leave.” She addressed Lexa, “I will send Kane in a few days to negotiate the alliance further.”

“We will be gone in a week’s time for Polis.” Lexa informed, her voice straining to seem neutral. “Be sure to send him quickly.”

Abby nodded before ducking out of the tent. Once the smell of the other Alpha began to dissipate from the room, Clarke relaxed slightly. Walking to the War Council table, she collapsed in one of the chairs.

“I can’t believe her,” Clarke muttered under her breath. Resting her elbows on the table, she held her head in her hands.

“Your people will have to learn quickly if they are to survive,” Lexa reminded, taking a seat beside her. “My people will not-”

“Your people won’t stand for this,” Clarke finished, rubbing at her eyes tiredly. “I know. I know.”

“What she did was despicable,” Lexa pressed, hoping for any sign of emotion other than exhaustion. “Are your people in the habit of making Omegas submit?”

“I don’t know.”

Lexa could sense the lie, hear Clarke' heart beat a bit faster as well.

“Clarke-”

“I don’t know, okay?!” Clarke yelled, slamming her hands down onto the table top.

Lexa jumped slightly at the sudden burst of anger.

“I apologize,” Lexa murmured, standing from her chair. “I am going to go back to sleep. If you need anything, wake me.”

She stood, looking at Clarke for a few moments before accepting that the girl needed space. Sliding underneath the furs, suddenly exhausted, Lexa fell asleep mere milliseconds after her head met the pillow.

Clarke, on the other hand, tried to regulate her erratic breathing caused by the pure rage and indignation that ran through her veins. As time continued to pass, Abby’s stench in the room got weaker until Clarke struggled to smell even a hint of it. The more the scent dulled, the calmer Clarke became until, eventually, her breaths came easily and her heart quit acting as if she just sprinted a marathon.

Her mother forcing her to submit was in no ways a new thing; she’d done it since Clarke presented as an Omega, when the childish habit of naturally submitting to her parents broke and Clarke became a stubborn teenager. On the Ark, the power play bothered her, but she accepted it. Her father, on the other hand, would growl and snarl at her mother every time which quickly lead to a screaming match between the two Alphas. As much as Clarke disliked being controlled, causing her parents to argue was worse and Clarke quickly learned that if she quickly did what her mother wanted, her mother wouldn’t force her into submission and her parents wouldn’t fight. The system worked, but then the oxygen system began to fail; the Chancellor executed Jake and Clarke ended up in solitary confinement with Alpha guards who loved to show their dominance over any and all Omegas, even if it was just making one pace around her cell like a loon for hours on end until her body gave out in exhaustion.

On the ground, though, Clarke became a leader. She stood her ground, refusing to back down no matter which Alpha tried to challenge her, be it Bellamy or Atom. The hundred came to respect her and the decisions she made to try to keep them all alive. Clarke wasn’t the perfect leader, she had a lot to learn, but she did, and quickly. She begrudgingly came to realize that, sometimes, it was better to lead her people in ignorance, such as when she accused Murphy of killing Wells only to almost murder an innocent boy. In all that time, Clarke never submitted to anyone and it felt liberating.

So when her mother tried, it reminded Clarke when her home floated in space, where she dodged Alpha’s eyes, because to look them in the eyes would be considered a challenge and Clarke didn’t want to fight. The moment the pheromones filled the air and part of Clarke wanted to obey, the other side of her ached to rip Abby to pieces, her own mother. Luckily, she snapped out of it once Lexa pulled her knife.

At the thought of the other Alpha, Clarke turned to look at where Lexa slept, having not pulled the curtain back before sleep consumed her. The older woman’s back to her, she couldn’t see her face. It suddenly hit Clarke that she’d never seen Lexa sleep, always falling asleep before the other and waking up after.

Standing from her chair, Clarke silently made her way over to Lexa, moving around the bed to the side that Lexa faced. Her heart warmed as she saw that, in her sleep, Lexa had pulled a pillow, the same one Clarke had been using for the past few days, close to her, almost cuddling it in a way. The sight too precious to disturb, Clarke carefully crawled into the bed and under the furs, using her arm as a pillow and watching Lexa as she slept.

Lexa appeared years younger in sleep, all the worries and burdens placed upon her in the waking hours melted away. The small crease between her eyes that seemed ever present disappeared and her usually tense muscles relaxed. Whatever dream Lexa was having caused her to shift just slightly, dislodging the pillow from her grasp. Taking it, Clarke moved it under her own head, then continued her silent viewing.

Suddenly, however, Lexa’s slight movements became larger and she began to shake her head. Whimpers and cries left her and it became apparent to Clarke that Lexa was having a nightmare. Before she could do anything, Lexa shot up gasping for breath and tears running down her cheeks.

“Hey,” Clarke sat up next to Lexa, scooting closer and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay, it was just a dream.”

Lexa shook her head, looking down at her lap as she shook slightly. She wiped away he tears, trying to get them to stop.

“No, it was not,” Lexa muttered, shaking her head again. “I am fine. Go back to sleep.”

“You aren’t,” Clarke negated, scooting closer to her and putting an arm around Lexa’s waist. She felt Lexa relax for a split second before tensing once again. Using her free hand, Clarke turned Lexa’s chin to face her, but the other girl refused to meet her eyes. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Lexa shook her head, unable to speak for fear of sobbing instead.

“C’mon,” Clarke sighed, laying down and pulling Lexa down with her.

Clarke adjusted them so that she laid on her back, Lexa in her arms with her head on Clarke's shoulder. They had cuddled like this many time, but usually Lexa held Clarke. It was new, but neither could say they didn’t enjoy it. Lexa burrowed into Clarke like Clarke had done to Lexa multiple time. A feeling of safety and security surrounded Lexa, like she couldn’t remember feeling before. Despite this, Clarke could feel Lexa’s muscles still tense and ready to fight off unknown foes.

“You don’t always have to be strong,” Clarke murmured, rubbing soothing circles into Lexa’s back.

“This is very unorthodox,” Lexa mumbled, trying to distract herself. She was the Commander, of course she had to be strong. Always, no exceptions.

So focused on trying to get the other girl to relax, Clarke hummed absent-mindedly beginning to move from circles to random patterns, “Cause you’re an Alpha?”

“No,” Lexa rolled her eyes slightly, Clarke could feel the motion against her neck. “Because I am the Commander. The Commander has to always be strong for her people.”

Clarke tipped Lexa’s face up to look her in the eye.

“I am not part of your people,” Clarke whispered, resting their foreheads together. Her heart broke slightly seeing the tears welled in Lexa’s eyes that the girl refused to let fall. “Let me be strong for you.”

Without a word, Lexa once again cuddled into Clarke, hiding her face. Clarke felt Lexa completely relax in her arms before she felt hot tears falling onto her neck. Turning her head, she placed a soft kiss onto Lexa’s head and began whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Before long, they both fell asleep, intertwined with one another, peaceful.                    

* * *

 

Raven pouted pointedly as Anya moved around her tent getting ready for the dawn ceremony.

“I still don’t understand why I can’t go.”

“Nyko says the walking would not help your healing. Also, you are in too much pain to even stand for very long.”

“It doesn’t hurt too bad.” Raven insisted.

Anya looked over to where her small Omega lounged in the bed, propped up into a sitting position by the three pillows Anya owned. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her hair loose around her face.

“You could not sit up by yourself,” Anya reminded, fighting the grimace that ached to appear at the thought of her Omega in pain.

“This is different!” Raven protested.

“Oh, really?” Anya asked, quirking an eyebrow. She walked over to the portion of the tent farthest from her bed, only about ten feet away. “If you can walk over here, then you can go.”

In all honesty, Anya didn’t think Raven would try. She knew that her Omega had a stubborn streak, but Anya thought that self-preservation trumped proving a point.

However, the second Anya set the challenge, Raven threw the furs off of her and gingerly shifted her legs off of the bed. Raven winced as she moved her bad leg, a shot of pain shooting from her hip to her knee.

Anya’s eyes widened as she realized that Raven was taking her up on her bet. In three large steps, she was at Raven’s side.

“What?” Raven asked innocently as Anya gently tucked her back into the bed.

“You are going to hurt yourself,” Anya muttered, sitting on the edge. “Raven, you have to promise me you are not going to leave this bed, especially once I am gone.”

Raven rolled her eyes, “You’re being ridiculous.”

“No,” Anya pressed. “I’m not. Raven, a Mountain Man drilled into your bone. You need to rest.”

“Rest isn’t going to make my leg heal.”

“No, but it will make the pain lessen.”

“I can live with a little bit of pain, Anya.”

“That does not mean you need to.” Anya whispered, placing a small kiss on Raven’s forehead. “Please, stay in bed.”

Raven groaned. “Don’t do that!”

Anya pulled away, perplexed, “Do not do what? Kiss you?”

“No,” Raven grumbled. “Don’t guilt trip me, you jerk!” At that, Raven smacked Anya’s arm lightly.

The Alpha, however, just grew more confused, “Guilt trip?”

“Yea,” Raven nodded, using a finger to draw a circle around Anya’s face in the air. “You know, the sad eyes, the little voice and the fucking ‘this is for your own good’ line.”

“I never said that,” Anya pointed out.

Raven glared, “You said the equivalent.”

Anya chuckled lowly, cupping Raven’s cheek, and bringing her in for a chaste kiss. Pulling away just barely, she apologized, “I am sorry, I did not mean to…guilt trip you. However, if you would please stay in this bed for the rest of the day, I promise never to do it again.”

“And now your bribing me, eh?” Raven bopped her nose against Anya’s, the older woman recoiled slightly at the sudden gesture. “How about you just don’t go to these stupid celebrations?” She trailed her fingers along Anya’s side, teasing the shirt Anya wore up slightly. “I can think of a much better use of your time.”

“I am sure you could,” Anya hummed, before grabbing the hand, interlocking their fingers as she moved it away from her side. “However-”

Sounds of protest coming from outside her tent cut her off and someone rang the small cow bell Anya hung outside the entrance of her tent.

“Come in,” Anya stood from the bed, angling herself so Raven was not as visible to the entrance as she’d been before.

Bellamy came through first, carrying a red-faced Murphy who glared up at him.

“I could’ve walked.” Murphy growled.

Before Bellamy could protest, Nyko ducked into the tent as well.

“No, you could not have,” Nyko assured the small, pale looking boy. “You can barely stand if I correctly recall.”

“What is this?” Anya asked, annoyed by Bellamy’s close proximity to her Omega.

If an Alpha was willing to treat their own Omega poorly, they can definitely not be trusted around another’s, in Anya’s opinion.

“My presence, for some reason, is required at your unbelievably early ceremony.” Bellamy explained.

“And this idiot,” Murphy interrupted, glaring up at Bellamy so there was no confusion as to which idiot he was talking about. “Believes I can’t be left alone for two seconds and wants me to stay with Raven.”

“Nyko is allowing this?” Anya questioned skeptically turning to Nyko.

“I do need the bed,” the healer admitted. “I am the only healer besides Skaikru for a long ways and none of our people are willing to take Omegas into their camp. A pregnant Omega from a village about a half day’s ride away is on her way to deliver twins.”

Anya turned to look at Raven, silently asking her opinion on the situation.

“As long as you don’t kick me in your sleep,” Raven joked, shuffling to make room for Murphy.

Bellamy made his way to his bed as Murphy griped, “I didn’t kick you! You kept stealing the furs. Bellamy, I swear to god if you drop me-”

“I’m not gonna drop you,” Bellamy chuckled, setting the Omega down gently next to Raven.

“I need to leave,” Nyko explained once Murphy got comfortable, as he began to leave, he turned to the two Omegas, “If either of you need anything-”

“Ask you,” both chorused and equal looks of annoyance at the sentence they’d heard a thousand times from the same man.

With a satisfied nod, Nyko took his leave.

“The suns about to rise,” Raven noted as the tent began to glow lighter even though the candles dimmed.

“Yes,” Anya agreed. She leant over Murphy slightly who pushed himself further into the bed to give Raven a goodbye kiss. Straightening back into a standing position, she grabbed her swords, sheathing them onto her back before turning to face the Omegas, this time addressing Murphy. “Make sure she does not try to get up, please?”

Murphy shrugged, scooting down into the furs and burying his head into the soft pillow mumbling, “No promises.”

Bellamy bent down and placed a soft kiss on Murphy’s head before heading out of the tent, Anya right behind him.

“So, where are these celebrations taking place?” Bellamy asked.

Anya looked at him blankly before walking away, causing him to chase after her, baffled. She heard him following her, but kept walking, ignoring his attempts to get her to slow down or to even address him. Until he grabbed at her elbow to get her to stop.

At that, Anya whipped around to face him, violently dislodging her hand and growling at him, eyes nearly slits.

“Do not fucking touch me,” Anya growled angrily.

“You weren’t responding!” Bellamy explained exasperated. “I was just-”

“I do not like you,” Anya stated bluntly, effectively shutting up Bellamy. “I felt sympathy for you when I thought you would lose your Omega, but I did not like you then either. He has forgiven you, but you should know that any Trikru who learns of this will not. I do not want you to talk to me and, honestly, I would like to drive my sword through your eye.”

“Why?” Bellamy gaped, astonished by the sheer violence in her sentence.

“Because,” Anya growled. “You nearly killed that boy-Mophy, Kerbi-”

“His name is Murphy,” Bellamy corrected through gritted teeth.

“Murphy. You nearly killed him,” Anya finished.

“I didn’t mean to-”

“Your intentions do not matter!” Anya exclaimed. “The fact that you could squander the gift of a mate to the point you forget they exist is disgusting and, not only do your actions disgust me, but you do. I thank you for what you did during the battle with the Mountain Men, but that does not mean you deserve my, or anyone else’s, respect.”

With that, she once again began walking towards the boring celebrations. Bellamy followed after her, lagging a few feet behind, looking over his shoulder every now and again at the tent they left.

* * *

 

“So,” Raven sighed, looking up at the roof of the tent, bored out of her mind. She turned her head to look at Murphy, also staring at the ceiling. “How’s Bellamy?”

Murphy shrugged, “How’s Anya?”

Raven felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she remembered last night. For the first time, she wished her heat would come just a little bit faster.

“She’s good,” Raven answered, cursing her voice for coming out just a pitch higher than normal.

Murphy, being the asshole he is, caught the change and looked at her quizzically, “Did something happen?”

“No.”

“God,” Murphy laughed as Raven’s blushing face turned even redder at the lie and her tone became nothing more than a mouse squeak. “Now you have to tell me. When did you get so shy?”

“I am not shy,” Raven scoffed, lightly whacking Murphy’s bicep. The small thump on his aching body caused Murphy to wince slightly. “Wait-did that hurt?”

“I know,” Murphy groaned, shoving the back of his head into the pillow and pushing down so his upper body barely arched off the bed before falling back down. “It’s so fucking stupid. I hate this.”

“You could have said something,” Raven said. “Back with the hundred, in the dropship.”

“Like what?” Murphy asked. “Hey, girls and boys, I know that Bellamy is perfectly consenting to all this sex, but he’s my mate, so could you stop?” He turned to Raven skeptically, “Do you really think that would’ve worked?”

“If they had known…”

“It doesn’t matter, though,” Murphy said. “I really don’t care. What I care about is the fact that he didn’t talk to me and that he completely forgot.”

“I just, I feel bad-”

“I don’t care that you fucked my Alpha, okay?!” Murphy exclaimed clasping a hand over both eyes to stop the image of the two from entering his mind.

Raven gaped at him, “You knew…?”

Murphy grumbled, clearly embarrassed, “Let’s just say I kept tabs.”

“For the record, I’m sorry.”

“We aren’t going to talk about this as long as you don’t tell Anya.”

“Why would I tell Anya?”

“I don’t know what you two talk about. All I know is I’d have a dead Alpha afterwards.”

“That’s…actually probably true.”

“Exactly. Grounder Princess is scary as fuck.”

“Grounder Princess? Remind me to use that one.”

“Don’t tell her I came up with that, either.”

“So, what’s going on between you two anyway?” Murphy steered the conversation away from himself. “What’s with all the blushing?”

“Um...well, my heat’s coming up soon,” Raven began. A part of her couldn’t believe that, before anyone else, the first person who would know about the soon-to-be-mating was the boy who shot her.

“You’re going to mate?!” Murphy exclaimed, shocked. “So soon?”

“Excuse me?” Raven scoffed. “You’re one to judge, Mr. I’ve-known-this-guy-less-than-seventy-two-hours-and-now-we’re-mated.”

“…true,” Murphy shrugged, before looking at Raven. “Congratulations, by the way. She seems…I can’t say nice, but she obviously cares about you.”

Raven nodded, “Yeah. She’s-she’s amazing.” Turning to look at Murphy, Raven bit her lip before continuing. “You know, there’s always…If Bellamy ever fucks up really badly, I’m sure you could find a better Grounder.”

Murphy shook his head. “You don’t understand,” he began. “I had seven months with him before I got arrested. Seven. I know what kind of Alpha he actually is and it’s not who he’s been down on the ground. On the Ark, before the Skybox, he never treated me like I was weak, never beat me, never made me submit. Bellamy is a good guy, but he made a mistake.”

“One that almost cost you your life, Murph,” Raven pointed out. “You need to think about yourself, too, okay?”

“I am,” Murphy promised. “I love him, a lot. Look, I swore to Nyko that if Bellamy ever stepped out of line again, I’d take the remedy. You don’t need to worry.”

Raven sighed, “Okay.”

“By the way…”

“Yea?”

“When I shot you, I was aiming for Bellamy.”

“For fucks sake, Murphy, that does not make this any better. In fact, you both need fucking therapy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so...damn...fluffy...just...all the fluffy...I am deeply ashamed of how fucking fluffy this thing is...I apologize from the bottom of my heart...just...so much fluffy...too much fluffy? probably...I hope someone enjoyed this fluffy pit of pure fluff. COMMENT BELOW AND LEAVE KUDOS IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY :)


	7. The Youngest Omega

Murphy barely remembered Bellamy coming back, though he vaguely recalled Bellamy carrying him to a strange tent, then placing him down on a bed before climbing in behind him. Quickly afterwards, Murphy melted away to sleep, surrounded in warmth and the comforting scent of his Alpha. Now, he woke to a soft purring and arms wrapped tightly around his waist, holding his back to a strong chest.

The arms kept Murphy locked in tightly, but loose enough that he could roll onto his other side to face a sleeping Bellamy. Once he did, however, Bellamy pulled him closer, burying his face in Murphy’s hair and also efficiently smothering the smaller boy.

“Bell…?” Murphy’s voice came out muffled as he struggled to loosen the death grip. “Bell, I can’t breathe. Bellamy!”

Immediately, Bellamy’s eyes snapped open and his body tensed, though Murphy couldn’t see due to his predicament of being squished against Bellamy.

“Sorry,” Bellamy apologized, releasing Murphy. “Sorry, sorry.” He scooted backwards a little bit on the bed.

“I didn’t say move away,” Murphy grumbled, still groggy, and snuggling up next to Bellamy.

Hesitantly, Bellamy put his arms around Murphy again. The smaller boy blinked up tiredly at his Alpha.

“How’d you sleep?” He yawned, rubbing at one of his eyes.

“Fine,” Bellamy shrugged, running a hand through Murphy’s hair. “You?”

“I’m good,” Murphy smiled sleepily.

“That’s great,” Bellamy moved his hand from Murphy’s hair to his cheek. “Because we need to talk.”

“No,” Murphy groaned, rolling out of Bellamy’s arms and burying his face into the pillow.

“Murph,” Bellamy sighed, gently tugging at Murphy’s shoulder to try and get his little Omega to face him. “C’mon, we need to talk.”

“No, we don’t,” Murphy protested turning on his back, pouting with his eyes narrowed just slightly.

“Yes. Yes, we do. Murphy, you almost,” Bellamy choked on his words as he fell onto his back. “I nearly-you could’ve-”

“I could’ve died,” Murphy deadpanned, propping himself up with one elbow. “But you are never going to do that again, right?” Bellamy shook his head quickly. “Then, it doesn’t matter.”

“How can you be so calm about this?!” Bellamy exclaimed. “I put you through hell!”

“What do you want me to say?” Murphy demanded, barely letting the last syllable leave Bellamy’s mouth. “In case you’ve forgotten, I’ve done some pretty shitty things down here, too. As far as I’m concerned, we’re even.”

“I caused all of this!” Bellamy reminded. “I didn’t even try to stop you from getting hanged! I _banished_ you!”

“And I tried to shoot you!” Murphy retorted, moving himself so he was laying on top of Bellamy. “I love you, okay? We have a chance at an actual life down here. I am willing to put all this crap behind us as long as neither of us screws it up again. Deal?”

Bellamy stared at Murphy for a moment, “You are too good for me.”

“Oh, go float yourself,” Murphy grumbled with a smile, rolling off Bellamy only to be encased in a hug as Bellamy peppered his face with kisses. “Okay, okay!” Murphy laughed, pushing at Bellamy weakly. “Go get some breakfast, will you? I’m starving.”

“Really?” Bellamy pulled away quickly, checking to make sure Murphy was telling the truth. “You’re actually hungry?”

“Yes. So are you going to get food or not?”

* * *

The next few days sped by at an alarming speed. Once the celebrations and burning of the dead was over, warriors hurried to pack up their tents and return to their homes. The Skaikru Beta known as Marcus Kane often appeared in the camp for hours on end, negotiating deals with the Trikru, often times Indra since Ton DC was closer than any other town or village. As the week mark neared, the camp grew smaller and smaller until, two days before a week after the battle, only a handful of tents were left including all of the Skaikru Omegas, their potential or actual mates, along with Lexa and her war advisors.

The sun had risen maybe an hour before as Clarke sat in Lexa’s tent at the War Council table, eating her breakfast that consisted of some sort of dried meat, berries and bread. Lexa had been called away earlier that morning to settle another disagreement around Skaikru harvesting Mount Weather technology.

A guard entered the tent, “Wanheda, Octavia-”

“Let her in,” Clarke cut off, used to the title, despite being ignorant to its meaning. Every time she asked Lexa, though, someone either interrupted or the Alpha suddenly had somewhere she had to be that second.

The guard bowed before ducking back out of the tent to be replaced by Octavia.

“Hey, princess,” Octavia smirked.

“Don’t call me that,” Clarke responded, mostly on reflex.

Octavia took the seat next to her, sighing in relief at being off her feet.

“God, I’ve never been so grateful for Kane,” She sighed, leaning back in her chair slightly and propping her feet up on the tabletop. “Indra is trying to kill me, I swear to god.”

“What are they arguing about now?” Clarke asked, handing Octavia a slice of jerky from her plate.

Octavia took a large bite and covered her mouth with a hand, “I’m not sure, don’t think it has anything to do with the Omegas yet, though.”

“Why?”

“They wouldn’t dare to leave you out of _that_ conversation.”

Clarke gave a small nod, popping a berry into her mouth, “How is everyone?”

Octavia shrugged, stealing a berry for herself. “Good, mostly. Jasper’s a wreck, to be honest. Apparently, he met some Beta girl in the Mountain.”

“Maya,” Clarke guessed.

“Yea,” Octavia nodded. “That sounds right. Anyway, he’s…he’s dealing with it. I’m more worried about Perry, though.”

“Who?”

“Perry-she just turned thirteen,” Octavia elaborated. “She came down with the rest of the Ark, really skittish.”

“Did her parents…?” Clarke’s voice trailed off.

“Two years ago, when she first presented,” Octavia explained. “She won’t come out of her tent, refuses to eat in front of Alphas or Betas, and only talks to other Omegas.”

“Jesus,” Clarke muttered underneath her breath.

“It’s driving Nyko insane,” Octavia sighed. “She’s covered with bruises and he’s worried Perry could have internal injuries.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” Clarke agreed. “I doubt she’d go to my mom if she was in pain if she’s this skittish here.” After a moments silence, “Do you think she’d let me check her out?”

Octavia thought for a second, “Probably.”

“Can you take me to her?”

“Sure.”

Shoving the rest of the meat into her mouth, Clarke began to stand, shrugging on her jacket. Octavia stole one last bright red berry before standing as well and walking out of the tent, Clarke on her heels.

“Wanheda!” One of the guards called as the pair walked away from the tent.

Clarke stopped and turned to the Beta, “Yes?”

He trotted from his post, catching up to the two Omegas, “Heda has assigned me your guard.”

“I don’t need a guard,” Clarke assured, “I’m not even leaving camp.”

The guard shifted on his feet nervously, looking between the two Omegas.

“Okay, Wanheda,” he sighed. “Please come and get me if you must leave, though. My name is Julyan.”

“I will be sure to do that, Julyan,” Clarke promised.

With a single nod of his head, Julyan headed back to his spot in front of Lexa’s tent.

“Well, that’s new,” Octavia smirked once Clarke turned back to her.

“Shut up,” Clarke grumbled as they made their way towards where the Omegas’ tents had been pitched.

“I’m just saying,” Octavia shrugged. “A guard? There something you need to tell me, princess?” Clarke’s silence spoke volumes and Octavia stopped dead in her tracks, “No. Way.”

“What?” Clarke sighed, turning around to look where Octavia stopped.

“You and the Commander?!” Octavia exclaimed in shock.

Oh, god.

“Just show me where Perry is,” Clarke muttered, crossing her arms.

“Looks like I’m not the only Grounder Pounder around here,” Octavia smirked as she continued to walk, causing Clarke to roll her eyes.

“I’m guessing you haven’t talked to Raven recently,” Clarke said.

“Raven?” Octavia raised an eyebrow. “I thought she was with Wick.”

“What?” Clarke scoffed. “No, Anya.”

“Obviously I need to talk to her,” Octavia shook her head. “I didn’t even know that was an idea.”

“It happened fast,” Clarke explained causing Octavia to nod.

“Here it is,” Octavia pulled to a stop in front of a rather small tent, compared to the others. “She got her own tent.”

Clarke rang the small cowbell set on the ground in front of the tent.

A small, timid voice called out, “Come in.”

Octavia and Clarke slowly made their way into the tent, careful not to spook the resident.

Compared to the others, Perry’s tent looked more like a teepee, the only furniture inside being a sleeping pallet and a small stand for a water pitcher and basin. Underneath a small pile of furs lay a sickly appearing girl with ebony colored hair and eyes. Surrounding her dark eyes lied deep purple bruises that made it appear as if the child wore war paint. Clarke noticed that, even under all the furs, Perry shook like a leaf. As the older girls walked in, Perry attempted to sit up in the bed exposing her arms that showed a couple of rather large, light purple bruises.

“Hey, Perry,” Octavia greeted, kneeling by the bedside and helping the girl lay down once again. She gestured for Clarke to join her, which the blonde quickly did, kneeling down next to Octavia. “This is my friend, Clarke, you’ve heard about her, right?”

“Yea,” Perry nodded, wincing slightly at moving her head.

“She’s going to give you a check-up, okay?” Octavia smiled kindly, trying her best to pump out soothing pheromones.

Perry’s eyes widened slightly, “There’s no need. I’m fine.”

Octavia shot Clarke a glance, clearly saying “see what I mean?”

“It won’t hurt,” Clarke promised. “I need to make sure that there isn’t anything wrong.”

“There isn’t.”

“I would like to check.”     

“It would be a waste of time.”

“I’m okay with that,” Clarke said. “It would make a lot of people feel better if you would let me check, though.”

Perry gulped before nodding her consent.

“Thank you,” Clarke tried to smile reassuringly as she began to pull down the furs to reveal the girl’s tiny body. “Is it alright if I move your shirt up?” The young Omega nodded.

Nudging the shirt up just to the girl’s armpits, Clarke held back a gasp as Octavia took in a sharp breath. Perry’s small torso was mottled with deep purple, blue and light greenish-yellow bruises, the darker ones concentrated at her rib area. Clarke stared in shock, causing Perry to wiggle slightly under her scrutiny. Snapped out of her stunned state, Clarke began to lightly press against Perry’s ribcage; Perry’s wiggling increased along with whimpers of pain.

“I thought you said it wouldn’t hurt,” Perry whined, fighting tears.

At the sight of the watering eyes, Clarke immediately snatched her hands away. Noting the bruising around Perry’s nose and eyes, Clarke chose to focus on that.

“Have you hit your head recently?” Clarke asked.

Immediately, Perry shook her head, before stalling and nodding reluctantly. “I-I hit my nose really hard on…on a door.”

“You hit your nose on a door?” Octavia asked skeptically.

“Yep,” Perry gave a shaky smile. “I ran into it.”

“Have you been tired recently?” Clarke asked before Octavia could try and contradict Perry. “More than usual?”

“I guess so.”

Clarke nodded then leaned towards Octavia whispering, “I need to talk to Nyko. Can you watch her for a little bit?”

“Sure,” Octavia nodded.

Clarke stood before addressing Perry, “I’ll be back soon, I need to get something from your ribs.”

“What’s wrong with them?” She asked.

“I think you may have fractured them,” Clarke explained. “Try not to move too much, alright? Octavia will stay here with you.”

Perry nodded just slightly to convey her understanding before Clarke left the tent and quickly jogged to Nyko’s. Entering the large tent, larger than even Lexa’s due to the fact it was equipped to house up to seven patients at a time along with Nyko’s medicines and tools. Nyko stood at a small table, grinding different herbs.

“Hello, Nyko,” Clarke greeted.

“Wanheda,” Nyko replied. “What do you need?”

“You’ve heard of the Omega, Perry, right?” Clarke asked.

“Yes,” Nyko put down his work and laid his palms flat on the table. “Is she alright?”

“She let me examine her,” Clarke said. “I think she has at least two fractured ribs and maybe a concussion.”

“She let you-?” Nyko’s eyebrows shot up in shock before sighing once again. “She wouldn’t let me within three feet of her.” Turning towards a trunk, he squatted down to open it, pulling out a roll of white wrap, a jar of a deep green paste and a small vial of a clear liquid. He handed the wraps to Clarke first, “These to wrap around the ribs,” then the paste, “This to help the bruising, apply it onto the skin generously and also wrap,” and lastly the vial, “And this should help the ache of the concussion, a few drops rubbed into the temples.”

“Thank you,” Clarke adjusted the supplies in her arms.

“Do not thank me-I have done nothing worthy of gratitude.”

Clarke gave a smile, “Thanks anyway.” Then head back to the young Omega’s tent.

It didn’t take long to wrap the girl’s ribs. Applying the paste took longer, many of the bruises were still tender. Afterwards, Clarke rubbed the clear liquid into the young girl’s temples; it smelled suspiciously like the peppermint candies her mother used to keep in a bowl in the Medical Bay. Perry quickly fell asleep once Clarke finished.

“She’s going to have a hard time adjusting,” Octavia stated; Clarke hummed in agreement.

On the walk back to Lexa’s tent, the two were intercepted by Indra.

“Octavia,” Indra called, causing the mentioned girl to stop immediately. “Come along, we have training.”

With a quick good-bye to Clarke, Octavia quickly followed her mentor and Clarke headed back to the tent. Inside, Lexa sat at her throne, playing with her dagger, clearly lost in thought.

“When did your meeting end?” Clarke asked, walking towards Lexa who sheathed her dagger.

Once Clarke was in close enough proximity, Lexa carefully guided her onto her lap, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist and nuzzling into her neck.

“A few minutes ago,” she murmured tiredly. “Kane was explaining that his camp needs the Omegas to at least work there for a few hours during the day.”

“What did you say?” Clarke asked.

Lexa pulled away slightly, looking at Clarke for a few moments, “That I would ask you before I made my final decision.” She rubbed a hand up and down Clarke’s back, “What are your thoughts? Kane said that it would be fine for the Omegas to still live among the Trikru, but they require their skill set. Mostly Raven’s knowledge regarding technology. However, according to Anya, Raven will not be able to work for a couple of weeks due to her leg; at the moment, she cannot stand.”

Clarke nodded slightly at the information, “It’s a fine offer, especially since Raven will have a hard time transferring to a job among the Trikru, and I’m sure that has to be true for at least some of the older Omegas.”

“But…?” Lexa prodded, sensing the contradiction soon coming.

“I’m worried that there won’t be a good way of making sure that no one treats them badly inside Camp Jaha,” Clarke explained. “If you send too little guards, you risk an Omega slipping through the cracks; too many and you will undoubtedly offend the Skaikru.”

“The Omegas could always immediately find a guard if they feel uncomfortable.”

“Yes, but I would rather not put them in that sort of a situation in the first place. Plus, it will take some time for them to realize the difference between proper and disrespectful treatment.”

“Then again, if I flat out refuse the offer, your people may say that we are forcing the Omegas to stay here.”

“True. And there’s no way my mother would let this go without a bit more of a fight. At the same time, though, this could also be a ploy to try and convince the Omegas to stay in Camp Jaha.”

Silence fell between the two young leaders as they tried to figure out the best course of action.

“I could always say that I wish for the Omegas to be away from Camp Jaha for a few weeks before slowly being reintroduced,” Lexa suggested. “Give Skaikru some time to realize how to better treat Omegas. Indra could surely find some warriors to help.”

Clarke nodded, resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder. The arms around her waist tightened their hold. Lexa’s cheek found the top of Clarke’s head, beginning to purr.

“That’s a good idea,” Clarke hummed, eyes fluttering closed as the comforting sound lulled her to a state of rest. However, curiosity stopped her from falling asleep and she forced her eyes back open, “Lexa?”

“Mmhmm?” Lexa responded, clearly rather tired herself. The last few days had been a whirlwind of commotion and this was the first time the two had been able to relax together sans sleeping.

“What does Wanheda mean?” Lexa immediately tensed beneath her, stiff as a board.

“It’s noth-”

“Lexa, people have been addressing me as that for days now,” Clarke cut off, pulling away so she could look the brunette in the eye. “What does it mean?”

Lexa refused to make eye contact, “You have to understand, my people do not have the medical and scientific knowledge yours do.”

This only served to confuse Clarke even more, “I don’t understand what that has to do with anything.”

“My people do not fully comprehend what happened at the Mountain,” Lexa explained. “All they know is that the people they were fighting suddenly fell to the ground and died. However, they also know that you had something to do with it. To fill in the gaps, I suppose, a new…rumor, more of a legend actually, has sprung surrounding you.” Clarke didn’t miss the guilt woven into Lexa’s tone.

“You haven’t answered my question,” Clarke reminded.

“Wanheda,” Lexa sighed, meeting Clarke’s eyes for the first time, “means Commander of Death.”

Clarke felt her heart leap to her throat, “Oh.”

“I am very sorry, Clarke,” Lexa tried to apologize, scrambling to comfort her. “I tried, but the title seems to have held. I promise, my people don’t mean anything negative by it, they consider it an honor, but-”

Gently leaning in and claiming Lexa’s lips, Clarke silenced Lexa with a chaste kiss.

“It’s fine, Lexa,” Clarke murmured, pulling away just slightly.

“You should not have to constantly be reminded of what you had to do to,” Lexa shook her head, annoyed by her people.

“I will always be reminded of what I did, Lexa,” Clarke said, stroking Lexa’s cheek with the pad of her thumb. “A title isn’t going to change that.” Another short, sweet kiss. “But thank you for trying.”

“My pleasure,” Lexa leaned into Clarke’s hold on her cheek, eyes fluttering closed once again.

“When do we need to start packing up your tent?” Clarke asked.

“We do not. My guards will pack it up after we’ve left.”

“So everyone else has to pack their own things, except for you.”

“…yes.”

“Spoiled Heda.”

Lexa groaned slightly at Clarke’s teasing tone, resting her forehead against the girl’s shoulder.

“Hosh op, Klark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promise I will have another chapter up soon. This one wasn't as fluffy as the others, though you all seem to enjoy fluff. Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, LEAVE A COMMENT BELOW PLEASE, THEY MAKE ME SMILE!


	8. Arriving in Polis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Raven discuss travel to Polis and Clarke and Lexa bond over candles (kind of)

“I am not riding in that _stupid_ cart and you can’t make me,” Raven growled, glaring daggers at Anya.

Though the conversation began while both lay in bed, Raven’s anger forced Anya to retreat to the opposite side of the tent while Raven sat in bed, her leg having healed enough for her to sit up straight by herself. At Raven’s statement, Anya closed her eyes and brought her hand to pinch the bride of her nose.

“What do you want me to do, Raven?” Anya sighed, opening her eyes once again pleadingly. “Nyko said riding, especially for such a long period of time, could cause irreparable damage.”

Raven knew she was being at least slightly unreasonable, especially given the fact that the entire reason the cart existed was for people who were too sick or too injured to ride a horse all the way to Polis. At the same time, taking the cart meant admitting her weakness, her utter uselessness and if there was one thing Raven wasn’t, it was useless. In space, she’d been the youngest zero-g mechanic in fifty-two years. Fifty. Two. Years. And Raven would rather Murphy shoot her again than be treated like an invalid.

“Nyko isn’t exactly an unbiased source. Murphy coughed once in front of him and had the man convinced he was dying,” Raven reminded.

“Murphy is an…odd case,” Anya chose her words carefully, knowing well that speaking ill of Bellamy in front of Raven lead to a lecture on second chances and “if I have to learn to deal with him, then so do you.”

“Still,” Raven pressed. “Nyko overreacts. Abby said-” Immediately, Raven stopped talking, realizing the mistake she made.

“Abby?” Anya asked, not letting her voice betray any emotion whatsoever.

At the almost dead sounding tone, Raven felt guilt begin to break apart her anger.

“Yes,” Raven sighed and gestured to the brace she wore on her left leg. “The Mountain Men kind of screwed this up and Nyko messing with it while he was working on my leg didn’t help at all, either. I didn’t have the tools to fix it here and Nyko needed to get a second-opinion because he hasn’t dealt with injuries like this before. We went to Camp Jaha a couple of days ago while you were busy with negotiations.”

“Oh,” Anya swallowed back the feelings of protectiveness and instinctive worry along with the slight hurt that Raven hadn’t told her. “What did Abby have to say?”

“As long as I rode…I think Nyko called it side saddle, it wouldn’t put as much pressure on my leg and it would be fine,” Raven’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Never in a million years did Raven think she’d have the ability to reduce an Alpha to the emotional state she saw in front of her. Swimming underneath the apathetic façade, Raven could see the hurt and worry making Raven feel like an idiot. At the time, all she could think about was Anya refusing to let her go or demanding to accompany her. The same thought process that demanded Raven not ride in the cart also told Raven to go with Nyko without telling her Alpha. Her kind, caring Alpha who only wanted to protect and love her and goddamnit she looked about to break, but she wouldn’t because she was Anya.

Anya shook her head, keeping a tight grip on her shattered emotions; such a small amount of time spent with Raven yet the girl already dictated almost her every thought. Raven could take care of herself, Anya knew that, she contained a herculean strength, but it didn’t stop Anya from wanting to protect her. Most importantly, though, Anya wanted Raven to trust her to try to understand. Anya couldn’t say what she would’ve done had Raven told her about the trip before she left; knowing herself, Anya guessed she’d push to accompany her Omega and Nyko. If Raven didn’t want her there, though, Anya would respect her wishes and stay back, though she’d have worried the entire time. Worrying was a lot better than this gut-wrenching, nausea inducing pain she felt at Raven having believed that she couldn’t tell Anya. Which was completely stupid, because Raven wasn’t some sort of prisoner or child, she should be able to come and go as she pleased, but at some points, Alpha instincts overrode rational thought and all Anya’s mind revolved around was that Raven thought she couldn’t trust Anya.

“You-you don’t know how to ride regularly and side saddle is a good deal harder,” Anya explained as she slightly scowled at the floor, struggling to keep her emotions bound in the tight chains she created for them years ago. Anya regretted every taunting word she spat at Lexa whenever the younger Alpha had been distraught after a fight with Costia; even this slight disagreement, coupled with this omission of truth that in the end didn’t matter because Raven came back safe and sound, felt like complete torture.

Raven’s guilt chased away any lasting bits of anger, “Come here.”

Anya stayed where she stood, furious at herself for letting her emotions get the better of her like a child.

“Anya, don’t make me hobble over there,” Raven threatened teasingly in hopes of getting a smile from the stoic Alpha.

She didn’t smile, not exactly, but Anya did cross the tent and sat down on the bed.

“I guess we could try with you riding side saddle with me,” Anya suggested, not looking at Raven as she spoke. “It is a long ways to ride like that, though, and not at all a comfortable position.”

“Anya…”

“Also, if some animal causes the horse to spook, you may tumble right off.”

“Anya.” Raven’s voice came out stern. “Look at me.”

Begrudgingly, Anya turned, reasoning with herself that one lie by omission didn’t matter as much as she was making it be.

Raven slowly brought her left hand to cradle the back of Anya’s head, tugging her gently into a kiss. Almost unconsciously, Anya’s own hands went straight to Raven’s waist, trying to pull her Omega closer. After a few moments, Raven pulled away, looking up into Anya’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured.

“There is not anything to be sorry for,” Anya countered. “It was a good idea for Nyko to get a second opinion. You Skaikru have better technology in the ways of healing than we do.”

“I should’ve told you. I know you don’t trust them.” As Anya opened her mouth to argue, Raven laughed slightly, “Are you really going to argue that I should just not tell you whenever I leave camp?”

“No,” Anya quickly replied. “However, you were gone only a short time-I didn’t even realize you left and I have already told you, you are not a child under my care. It is not my right to demand you tell me where you go every day.”

Raven shook her head, “Anya, if you left one day to…I don’t know, let’s say there was somebody who I considered some sort of threat, you left to go to that person’s camp? I wouldn’t be very happy if you didn’t tell me.” Raven nuzzled her nose against Anya’s cheek before pulling back again. “There is also a difference between _telling_ you where I’m going and _asking_ if I can go.”

Anya’s eyes widened slightly, “You definitely do not have to ask-” Raven quickly silenced her with a kiss and pulled away, laughing slightly. Every time they kissed, Anya became dazed for just a second after and Raven couldn’t get enough of it.

“I know that,” Raven smiled before continuing cheekily, “As if you could ever dictate what I did.”

Anya rolled her eyes, a small smile showing the good nature of the gesture, “You are nothing but trouble, Raven kom Skaikru.”

Raven responded with smirk, “Yea, but you love it. Now, come on, we still have a couple hours before you need to pack up the tent and I’m tired as shit.” Pulling Anya down next to her, Raven snuggled into her Alpha who automatically wrapped her arms around her Omega.

A few moments passed in silence before…

“About the cart situation, though…”

“Ugh, Anya!” Raven groaned, burying herself further into Anya.

“It’s the only _safe_ way for you to travel such a long distance!” Anya cried desperately as the argument began once again, though neither of them dared to separate.

* * *

 

Arriving in Polis after a victory meant more celebration. Celebration, Clarke quickly learned, translated into drinking, dancing and chants in Trigedasleng she couldn’t begin to translate. They began the moment the traveling party arrived and went on long into the night, even after most of the returning people decided to retire to their deeply missed beds. Apparently, though, this celebration did not include the Commander who was pulled away almost immediately by a tall, sickly pale man with tattoos instead of hair. One of the Lexa’s handmaidens showed Clarke to Lexa’s room and promised a swift return.

That was many hours ago.

Clarke found entertainment on the large balcony off of Lexa’s living chambers. The multitudes of lanterns hanging to light the streets of Polis danced in the wind while the never ending waves of people danced and laughed like a living sea. Delicious smells of different foods wafted towards Clarke as she sat, leaning her body weight on the rails, knees tight to her chest as she watched the people in their revelry. The sun went to bed long before, yet the people still danced, still sang, even as the air grew to colder temperatures. The blonde Omega became lost in her senses as the sight entranced her, until the slam of a door and a growled “Em pleni, Titus!”

Startled, Clarke’s head whipped around to see Lexa, leaning against the door, looking at the ceiling as if it held the answers to the world.

“Lexa?” Clarke called out, hoping to alert the anxious Alpha of her presence without shocking her too badly.

Immediately, Lexa straightened, eyes focusing on Clarke.

“Clarke?” A bemused smile on her face, she made her way over to where Clarke sat. “What are you doing out there?”

“Your city’s beautiful,” Clarke explained, looking out once again as a breeze toyed with her hair.

Lexa hummed in agreement, crossing her legs and sitting next to Clarke, “Thank you.”

“It’s weird,” Clarke muttered, shaking her head slightly, shifting Lexa’s attention solely on her. “To think, there was a whole world of people living down here while, up there, we just…assumed everyone died.”

“You know, your people confused my teacher, Titus, for many decades,” Lexa said.

“What?”

“You said you lived in a ship, orbiting earth, right?” Clarke nodded. “Titus studies the stars, he finds them interesting. Now, according to him, stars are mostly constant, but there was one star that never stayed still. He called it Icarus.”

“That’s ironic,” Clarke scoffed, causing Lexa to turn to her in confusion. “Because the Ark fell?”

“Ah,” Lexa nodded, turning to look out at the city once again. “I suppose. Especially since many of your people hold the same hubris young Icarus had.”

Clarke nodded in agreement before resting her head against the metal railing, exhaustion suddenly sweeping over her.

“You need to sleep,” Lexa realized as she stood. Holding her hand out to Clarke, she helped the younger girl to her feet.

“Where am I sleeping by the way?” Clarke yawned into her shoulder while resisting the urge to rub at her tired eyes.

“That depends,” Lexa answered as the two made their way back inside.

“On what?” Clarke asked hesitantly.

“You may stay in your own room or, if you would prefer,” Lexa became slightly nervous, her hands twitching just slightly. “You could stay with me. It is completely up to you and I understand if-”

Clarke silenced Lexa’s ramblings with a kiss. Lexa’s hand went immediately to Clarke’s hips, tugging her closer.

“Of course I’d love to stay with you,” Clarke pulled away just slightly. “All you had to do was ask. No need for the melodramatics and adorable rambling.”

Lexa’s eyes narrowed as she said in complete serious, “I am not melodramatic. And I am _definitely_ not adorable. I am Heda.”

“Lexa, you have about a million candles in this room alone.”

“I do not have near that many, I have forty five.”

“…you know exactly how many candles you have in this room?”

“They are of the highest quality and most were gifts, so yes.”

“Gifts?”

“The darkness is not our friend, Clarke.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah, the Clexa bit got kind of ridiculous, but I love it. Adds some humor. Also, hope you guys liked the Anya/Raven portion! so sorry for not updating in forever, but school? kicking. my. ass. (blegh). Anyway! THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND REALLY MADE MY DAY!   
> LEAVE A REVIEW! I'M SERIOUS, THEY MAKE ME SMILE!


	9. Disastrous Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two meetings: one goes horribly and one goes...less so

Raven woke to Anya trying to sneakily detach Raven’s arms from her waist.

“No,” Raven grumbled, holding on tighter and causing Anya to lean back, sighing in defeat.

Wrapping her own arms around the smaller girl, Anya pressed a kiss to the top of Raven’s head.

“I told you last night,” Anya whispered into her hair. “I have a meeting with Lexa. And Titus,” She rolled her eyes at the last name who’s bearer made her job much more difficult. The previous Commanders took only one main advisor, the last three choosing Titus for his position as the Fleimkepa. Lexa was nothing if not loyal, though, and instead chose both Anya and Titus, to the bald man’s great annoyance.

Raven mumbled nonsensically, nuzzling into Anya like a kitten, “You don’t have to go.”

Anya smiled fondly at her Omega, rubbing Raven’s hair back as she tipped her head up to look at her. Resting her forehead on Raven’s, she lightly kissed Raven’s nose. “Titus is a pretentious branwada who thinks he always knows best. I need to be there, hodnes, I am sorry.”

Pouting, Raven stretched slightly to give Anya a proper kiss before burrowing into the crook between Anya’s neck and shoulder, “Or you could skip the meeting with baldy and stay with me.”

“As much as I would love that,” Anya sighed, attempting to pry the clingy Omega off of her, “I do not have as much of a choice as you seem to believe. I will be back by lunch.”

Raven grumbled again, releasing her vice like grip to steal the blankets and roll herself off of Anya, effectively forming a tight cocoon around herself.

Taking the opportunity, Anya forced herself out of the bed, making her way to where her clothes laid. Yanking on her clothes didn’t take long, but the buckles on her left shoulder kept giving her trouble due to the small wound on her side received in battle having been aggravated by the rough, lengthy ride to Polis. Focused on the task, she missed the rustle of sheets or the sound of limping, not realizing Raven left the bed until tanned hands moved her own scarred ones away from the buckle.

“Let me,” she said, manually adjusting Anya into a standing position as she secured the straps. “There you go.”

Turning, Anya wrapped her arms around Raven’s waist, giving her one last kiss.

“How is your leg feeling?” She asked.

“I limped over here, didn’t I?” Raven replied cheekily, looking down at her leg and moving it slightly to test it out. “Better.”

“Better as in it actually feels better, or better as in you are now used to the pain better?”

“It feels…” Raven cut herself off, biting at her bottom lip slightly before sighing. “A little bit of  both, honestly.”

Anya hummed in displeasure, glaring at the bum leg.

“Anya, you can’t glare my leg into submission, y’know,” Raven joked, pulling Anya’s attention back to her. “Don’t you have some super important meeting to go to, anyway?”

The Alpha nodded, “Yes, I do. First, however,” Anya suddenly picked Raven up bridal style, causing the younger girl to yelp in surprise. Taking the few short steps to the bed, Anya carefully laid Raven back down, bundling her with the tangled furs. “A handmaiden will come when breakfast is to be served, she will show you where to go.” Anya’s gaze darted subconsciously to where she knew Raven’s bad leg laid under the furs. “Do not hesitate to ask for assistance. If my memory serves me correct, there will be stairs.”

“I’ll be fine,” Raven promised.

With that, Anya went on her way to the Commander’s quarters, where most of the meetings were held. Yet, as she approached the doors, only one man stood guard, unheard of when the Commander resided in a room. Even if said man happened to be the best guard in the Commander’s rotation.

“Julyan,” Anya called. “Where is Heda?”

“General,” Julyan bowed his head slightly in respect. “Heda is in the Room of War.”

Anya’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Ever since Lexa first arrived in Polis, she hated that particular room. It held many trophies of war from long ago: crowns and cloaks of fallen leaders, swords from soldiers who proved to not fall easily, along with more gruesome sights such as the preserved skull of the youngest daughter of a vicious bandit tribe from long before anyone could remember. The second Lexa ascended, she moved all forms of gatherings into the throne room of her living quarters,  which always used to make Gustus decidedly anxious. The Room of War contained many secret passages in which the guards could hide and quickly disarm anyone in the room, but the throne room did not.

Taking the information, Anya slowly made her way to the almost forgotten room. She believed that the room wouldn’t be used until after Lexa’s successor, since many of the Nightbloods training under Lexa took on her hatred of the room.

Two guards stood outside the closed door and, obviously following previously given orders, stepped aside to allow Anya access to the room. Once inside, she saw Lexa looking at some of the less atrocious of displays: the deep blue cloak of a fallen war lord.

“I am surprised,” Anya made her presence known to the girl obviously lost in thought. “I thought you despised this room.”

Lexa let out a long breath. “I do,” she assured.

“Then why-?”

“Clarke is sleeping in my room. I did not wish to disturb her.” For the second time that morning, Lexa shocked her old mentor.

“Clarke is sleeping in your room,” Anya repeated slowly, the words feeling strange to say.

“Yes,” Lexa nodded stoically, eyes carefully calculating Anya’s reactions.

“Alright, then. Where is Titus?” Anya asked. He usually arrived to meetings before Anya, always one to get in the first word when it came to Lexa.

“He will be here shortly,” Lexa murmured, moving to the large table in the center of the room where a new map marked with red circles had been laid. Inside the red circles were a number of dots, ranging from one to four, the average residing at two, excluding the largest circle with over fifty dots.

“What is this?” Anya stood next to Lexa, looking over the map. A small piece of paper was tacked to the upper left hand corner, the writing nearly illegible and obviously belonging to Titus.

Lexa gestured to the paper, “It’s a map of every member of Skaikru.” She sighed, “Titus made it.”

Anya spent a second trying to understand the man’s motivation to do such a job. The previous Commanders made maps akin to this one, though the population was estimated and the living locations shaky since scouts were often confused when trying to determine exact locations in other clans.

“We only makes these during war,” Anya reminded Lexa who nodded solemnly.

“Titus does not trust the Skaikru,” she explained. “He is furious that I am allowing the Omegas refuge.”

Anya fought the urge to growl, “He is now, is he?”

“I know you two do not get along,” Lexa sighed, “which will actually be good for me for once. I need you to back me up on this.”

“Of course,” Anya didn’t wait a heartbeat.

Through the years of serving different Commanders, Titus gained a stupid sense of power. Others tended to accept Lexa’s ruling, usually without complaint, but Titus fought tooth and nail if Lexa didn’t follow his beliefs.  He never let anything go lightly and, ever since Costia, Lexa typically followed his guidance. Anya knew the difference between now and then, though, and she laid sleeping in Lexa’s bed.

The door opened and the baldheaded Beta strode through confidently, his robes swishing slightly as he walked.

“Heda,” He bowed his head in respect, “General.”

“Fleimkepa,” Anya grumbled slightly, showing him the same courtesy.

It took the man barely a second to realize the Omega stench that clung to Anya.

“I sense you have also taken a Skaikru Omega,” Titus muttered, the implication pulling Anya’s lips into a sneer.

“Titus,” Lexa snapped, glaring at the man. “Watch what you say.”

“I meant no disrespect Heda, but your General seems to have acquired an Omega, I did not realize.”

“I know exactly what you meant,” Anya snarled, eyes narrowing. “I did not force her to come to Polis.”

“You jump to conclusions. I merely misspoke.”

Anya scoffed quietly, attracting Lexa’s sharp gaze, the silent command clear: be civil, he won’t be swayed easily. The ‘also’ in Titus’ sentence still bothered her; he not only implied Anya stole Raven from her people against the Omega’s will, but that Lexa did the same. Such an accusation among the Trikru was spoken only in the height of disrespect.

“The girl’s name is Raven,” Lexa explained, trying to break the tension settled in the room. “We need to talk about the Skaikru Omegas.”

“Heda, I do not trust these Skaikru,” Titus informed emphatically, “especially the Omega you take to your bed.”

Lexa’s eyes narrowed slightly, “This does not have anything to do with Clarke.”

“She made you look weak,” Titus growled. “That girl took down the mountain on her own, or so your people think.”

“ _My people_ are my concern,” Lexa reminded.

“The rumors surrounding this Omega-”

“Her name is Clarke,” Lexa hated the way Titus said the word Omega, “and I am well aware of the rumors.” Yet Titus didn’t stop talking.

“-put her at risk and you bringing her to Polis, so blatantly showing that you-”

“I do not want to hear this.”

“-care about her not only further weakens you, but makes her even more desirable-”

“Enough, Titus,” Anya warned, eyeing the way Lexa clutched the table eyes fixed steadily at the space between her hands, jaw clenched tight, but he proceeded with abandon.

“-to Azgeda. Queen Nia does not believe you fit to rule, Lexa, you _know_ this-”

“ _Titus_ ,” Anya hissed, angered that he dare call her by name. Even before Lexa ascended, he called her only Natblida in respect of the girl’s nightblood. Only if given direct permission could one with regular blood call a nightblood by their name. Anya knew Titus did not have this privilege.

“-and by giving her yet another opportunity to bring you down, you put this Coalition in peril. Tell me, do you want what happened to poor Costia happen to this girl because of your weakness?!”

“ _Em pleni!”_ Lexa roared, forgetting her strength and breaking off a large chunk of the table to the shock of everyone in the room, including Lexa. Closing her eyes, Lexa sighed, dropping the table pieces and waving to the room’s doors. “This meeting is over. We will talk about this again later.”

“Heda-”

“Enough, Titus,” Anya’s voice barely above a whisper as Lexa strained to calm herself.

With a single nod, Titus left the room, head still held high. Satisfied, Anya turned to Lexa.

“That was-”

“The meeting is over, Anya, you may go,” Lexa muttered, voice cold.

Anya knelt down to pick up the pieces of table, placing them atop the table. “It has been awhile since you have broken something during a meeting.”

Lexa simply nodded, still facing away from her, hands clenched at her sides and shoulders heaving as she tried to control her breathing.

Approaching the irate Alpha slowly, Anya began speaking once again, “Titus was way out of line.”

“No,” Lexa sighed, turning back to Anya, clearly somewhat calmer. “Titus is right, it was idiotic and weak to bring Clarke here. Queen Nia does not think an Alpha can be a good ruler and what do I do?” Lexa asked rhetorically, beginning to pace. “Prove her right. Every single time.”

“You created this coalition,” Anya reminded. “Without you, the clans would still be constantly at war with one another and you are also the youngest Commander in our history. You are not a bad ruler.”

Lexa shook her head, “I am not saying I am, but that does not change the Queen’s idea of me. I cannot put anyone through what Costia suffered, not again.”

“Costia’s death was not your fault,” Anya protested.

“Yes, it was!” Lexa yelled, the anger returning. “Costia died because of my weakness and I have to live with that. I will not let Clarke die because of me.”

“Clarke is Wanheda, now,” Anya’s voice went softer. “No matter where she goes, she will be in danger. You must have heard what your people are saying.”

“Kill Wanheda and gain control of death,” Lexa muttered, placing the flat palms of her hands on the tabletop. “I know.”

“And would you rather her be in that camp of Alphas who can’t control themselves?” Anya approached Lexa slowly once again. “Or, worse, somewhere in the woods, on her own, where anyone could hurt her?”

“Of course not.”

“Lexa, you made the right choice,” Anya promised, grasping Lexa’s shoulder to try to give the younger Alpha strength.

“Why does it not feel like it, then?” Lexa asked, her voice hollow.

“Because you have an arrogant asshole as a second advisor,” Anya grumbled, causing Lex to chuckle slightly. “Really, we need to talk about him, he is annoying and disrespectful.”

Lexa shook her head, a small smile on her lips, “Anya, he was my teacher, just like you.”

“I resent that statement,” Anya scoffed. “Might I remind you, he hated you as a kid?”

“In his defense, he was sure I would die in the conclave.”

“You do not tell that to a seven year old!”

* * *

 

Aden meandered through the tower, bored and sore from yesterday’s training. Since Heda arrived the day before, Titus kindly cancelled the day’s classes. Most of the other Nightbloods went on a hunting trip at dawn, but Aden chose sleep instead, hoping Heda would be available later on in the day. Now, however, the Omega was bored and restless, his muscles used to having already been half an hour into Sword Skills by now.

As Aden made his way along, he heard the sound of a horrid hybrid of a cry and scream come from a room off a rather empty corridor. Most parts of the tower crawled with guards, servants and ambassadors. Jogging down the hall to the source of the sound, Aden came across a startled Beta handmaiden he recognized as Sophie standing in a doorway opened to one of the guest rooms, inside of which a young girl, Aden guessed around his age, cowered in the bed screaming.

“What is going on?” Aden demanded, worried for the girl as he made his way to the door.

His appearance caught the attention of the girl, whose screams tapered off.

“I-I was told to lead the guests to breakfast,” the handmaiden explained in Trigedasleng. “I knocked, but she wouldn’t open the door and I thought something might be wrong. When I went in, she was sleeping so I tried to wake her and…”

Looking her over, Aden took note of her odd clothes and lack of braids despite her long hair. “She is one of the Skaikru Omegas,” he guessed and the handmaiden nodded. “Please go bring a tray and leave it at the door.” The handmaiden bowed before scurrying off.

Closing the door behind him softly, Aden approached the bed slowly. The other Omega watched him with wide eyes, rimmed red from her crying.

“Hello,” Aden greeted softly, trying his best to not scare her further as he reached her bedside. “My name is Aden. Are you alright?”

The girl nodded as she visibly swallowed.

“What is your name?”

“Perry,” her voice barely reached above a whisper.

“Did Sophie scare you, Perry?” Perry nodded again. “She would not hurt you. You are safe here.”

Perry started picking at her furs, eyes moving downwards, “That’s what they said after they floated my parents.” Aden’s eyes widened slightly trying to find the right words, confused by the term ‘floated’, but Perry continued. “I don’t like Betas. Or Alphas.”

“My big sister is an Alpha,” Aden said.

“Does she beat you?” Perry asked, seeming curious as she examined Aden’s arms, exposed by his short sleeves, riddled with scars and bruises.

“No!” Aden exclaimed. “Lex-I mean, she would never do that,” he faltered. Luckily, Perry didn’t seem to catch his misspeak. “These are from training.”

“Training?”

“To one day be the Commander. I am a Nightblood.”

“I heard Octavia talking about that with a second who claims one of his friend’s siblings is a nightblood,” Perry said. “Nightbloods can be Omegas?”

“Most of us are, actually.” Aden noticed Perry’s curiosity increase as her fear slowly trickled away.

A knock sounded at the door, catching both Aden and Perry’s attention.

“Wait!” Perry exclaimed as Aden went to go get the food, causing him to stop in his tracks to look at her. “C-can you tell me more? A-about your legends, and Nightbloods and…stuff?”

“Sure,” Aden smiled. “Let me get the food, then I can tell you everything I know, okay?”

Perry smiled shyly, nodding, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! This is obviously shorter than my earlier chapters, but I wanted to get this up since I've left you all for so long. Honestly, I really love Anya. And really hate Hepatitus. OH! BY THE WAY! Jaha died in space. He never made it to the ground. poor him, yadayadayada I don't care. I never liked him and I DO NOT enjoy his plot line this season. ANYWAY I hoped some of you enjoyed this chapter, though it wasn't that ship-py especially compared to the old ones and DEFINITELY not as fluffy (apparently you guys reeeeeaaaally enjoy the fluffy). COMMENT if you want...and I just remembered it's Sunday and I have school tomorrow...lovely.


	10. Family is Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter because I got to a point that I thought was a good chapter ending WAY quicker than I usually do.

Once Anya left the Room of War, Lexa called for one of her many servants, instructing them to, with the help of others, remove the now broken table and find a decent replacement. The servant bowed deeply before scurrying away, leaving Lexa alone in the room once more.

Looking around the room for what seemed like the millionth time, Lexa sighed deeply. This room brought back painful memories of a strange wooden box and a girl with missing teeth. Even as a young Nightblood with unmarred skin and natural gaps in her smile, Lexa despised this room and all it contained, everything stained with violence. Despite being the youngest of her generation born with the blood of the Commander, she arrived in Polis before any other at the age of seven; most were summoned to Polis after they presented at age ten. The sharpest images Lexa could maintain of her family involved dark colored splotches on her nontu’s arms, darkness when nontu forced her into the closet when nomon began to posture and scream. The happiest memory occurred after her nomon’s harsh screams that birthed Lexa’s baby brother into the world when she was five. She preferred not to think of her last memory involving her whole family, laced in black blood, screaming, darkness, and a cure for what should have been considered a treasure. Even as a young Nightblood with unmarred skin and natural gaps in her smile, Lexa despised violence and all it brought, leaving scars so deep no one could see them.

With one last disdainful glance, Lexa left the hated room, heading to her own. The bed, once occupied by a sleeping Omega, was unsurprisingly empty, since Lexa gave on of her handmaidens the order to wake Wanheda when they served breakfast. Still, the Alpha in Lexa deflated a little at not being able to see her Omega after such a taxing, though admittedly brief, meeting.

Since only Anya and Titus were at the meeting, Lexa lacked any of her armor and carelessly flopped onto her bed, her body exhausted. Immediately, she noticed the sweet smell of her Omega and, with a grin belonging to a child, burrowed herself into the blankets that, after only one night of sleep, smelled so much like Clarke. Without her knowledge, she began to purr softly, lulling herself into sleep.

Not even an hour later, Clarke walked into the room to find Lexa curled like this and forced herself not to ‘aww’ at the adorable scene. Instead, Clarke slipped into the bed next to her, watching Lexa as she slept. Before long, though, Lexa began to whimper softly and move about almost imperceptibly. Recognizing the signs of a nightmare, instead of doing nothing like before, Clarke brought her hand up to softly smooth back Lexa’s unruly mane of chestnut hair half-escaped from her braids. Though Lexa calmed slightly, her features appeared fearful and Clarke slowly began to try to rouse the other girl.

“Lexa,” Clarke whispered, tugging lightly on her hair as she continued to brush it back. “Lexa, c’mon, wake up. Lexaaaa…”

Leaning close, Clarke gently kissed Lexa’s lips before moving to her nose, then eyes, then forehead, both cheeks and back to her lips before realizing green eyes stared at her, slightly teary, but mostly amused and content.

“Hey,” Clarke smiled softly, using the pad of her thumb to wipe away an escaped tear.

Suddenly aware of the tears in her eyes, Lexa brought up her own hand to try and wipe them away, but Clarke wouldn’t allow them close enough. Instead, the blonde cradled Lexa’s face in her hands, wiping away each individual fallen tear until the Alpha’s eyes are dry.

“Hello, ai niron,” Lexa smiled, somewhat groggily.

“You were having a nightmare,” Clarke stated, only for Lexa to begin to shake her head, pause, then shake her head once more, eyes unfocused as they stared across the room at nothing.

“Not a nightmare.”

Figuring that Lexa was just being a typical stubborn and prideful Alpha, Clarke struggled not to roll her eyes, “What then?”

Green eyes focused back on Clarke.

“A memory,” Lexa admitted, her voice clear, full of vulnerability and trust, sounding too young to belong to the warrior Clarke knew her to be, “of something that happened a very long time ago.”

Clarke needed to stop assuming she knew anything about Alphas; her thought processes never failed to make her feel like an ass in the end when it came to assuming why Lexa behaved the way she did.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Clarke asked.

Lexa shook her head before attempting to tug Clarke closer, “Can I hold you instead?”

Nodding, Clarke scooted closer, curling herself into Lexa as the Alpha’s arms wrapped snuggly around Clarke. Blue and green eyes fluttered clothes as the two leaders found comfort in one another.

Their moment of peace didn’t last long before an abrupt knocking sounded at the doorway. The two sat up, Clarke confused as Lexa made her way out of the bed.

“Who is that?” Clarke asked, curious as to why one of Lexa’s guards didn’t stop the knocking, having been told by one of the guards before she entered that Heda requested privacy before Julyan exasperatedly explained that Wanheda was an exception.

“It must be one of the Nightbloods,” Lexa explained.

Opening the door, Aden immediately stumbled into the room, having put much of his weight on the door. Lexa caught him and he wrapped his arms around her waist before beginning to sob into her chest. Curling one arm around Aden protectively, Lexa closed the door and guided him to the couch as Clarke watched the scene with wide eyes.

“Shh, shh, ai stribro,” Lexa soothed, rubbing circles into Aden’s back, aware of Clarke’s presence, but her little brother rarely came to her in such a state. Continuing on in Trigedasleng, Lexa tried to calm the young teen, at least enough for him to explain the cause for such distress. “You’re okay, Aden. Everything’s fine. Shh, shh, calm down.” The tears slowly began to subside as Aden pulled away, swiping furiously at puffy, red eyes. Lexa rubbed his arm comfortingly before speaking in Gonasleng once again, “What happened?”

Before he could explain, Aden realized the two were not alone, spotting Clarke on the bed. Immediately, he shot off the couch and backed away from Lexa.

“I-I am sorry, Heda,” Aden stumbled through his Gonasleng, “Wanheda. Heda, I did not-I thought-I am so-”

“It is okay, Aden,” Lexa stood.

Clarke slipped out of bed, approached Lexa and Aden.

“Clarke, this is my little brother, Aden,” Lexa explained gesturing to Aden. “Aden, this is Clarke, or Wanheda.”

“Hi,” Clarke tried to smile despite her racing thoughts.

Aden managed a better smile, seeming relieved to say the least, “Hello.”

Lexa sat back down on the couch and gestured for Aden to join her while Clarke sat on the chair.

“Now, do you care to explain what just happened?” Lexa asked.

The boy’s cheeks darkened as his gaze jumped to Clarke; crying in front of his sister didn’t hold much weight, but crying in front of Wanheda was more than a little embarrassing.

On the other hand, Clarke’s mind was too distracted by what just played out before her. Lexa never mentioned a brother, especially not one with Nightblood like her. From the way the other warriors talked about Nightbloods, to have not one, but two, in your family was considered a great honor and showed power beyond imagination. Being the Commander, it would seem logical to boast this connection.

“It is dumb,” Aden disclaimed. “Actually, I think I am just going to-” He cut himself off at his elder sister’s glare and settled back down after preparing to leave. “It is really dumb!”

“I am sure it is not as dumb as you say,” Lexa promised. “And if it is, I will not judge.”

“Yes, you will!”

“...I will only judge a little.”

“Lexaaaa!”

Lexa chuckled at her brother’s whine, before gently pushing at his shoulder to urge him to speak.

Sighing, the boy began, “I met one of the Skaikru Omegas. Her name is Perry.”

“You met Perry?” Clarke asked, shocked.

Aden nodded at Clarke, “She does not fear me because I am an Omega.”

“Oh,” Clarke hadn’t even realized that Aden was an Omega.

“We were talking,” he explained. “Mostly about our legends and everything, but we got to talking about alpha-beta-omega status and…The things she said about when she lived on the ark, about the Skaikru as a clan, I do not like them. I guess she wore herself out, because she fell asleep quickly after eating but…I just…” Aden’s cheeks darkened as he avoided his sister and Wanheda’s gaze.

Lexa understood what Aden meant; the stories of abuse the Skaikru Omegas told hit too close to home for both of the siblings.

“Do you feel better now?” Lexa asked.

Aden nodded, glancing between her and Wanheda, “I am really sorry about barging-”

“Aden,” Clarke cut off with a smile, “It’s fine.”

Once again, his blush deepened.

“I think I am going to go find a second to train with,” Aden muttered as he stood up, Lexa following him.

As he went to leave, he snagged one last hug, “Thank you, ai bigasis.” Letting go, he bowed his head to Clarke, “Wanheda.” With that, Aden left Lexa and Clarke alone.

“I didn’t know you had a brother,” Clarke said.

Lexa sighed, before approaching Clarke and tugging her to curl up on the couch with her. Once they were situated, both so entangled they appeared as one great eight limbed monster.

“Not many know,” Lexa said.

“Why? I thought it was an honor to have two Nightbloods in one family line.”

Lexa shook her head, “Not when one is the Commander.” She hesitated before continuing, “Tradition would have had me killed him once his nightblood was discovered.”

Clarke gaped at Lexa, “Why?!”

“I have told you of the conclave,” Lexa reminded. “A battle to the death. Since he is my little brother, it only makes sense that I would want him to be the one to survive, that I would concentrate more on his training than the others. It would give him an unfair advantage.”

“Why risk telling me then?” Clarke asked after a moment. “I mean, you could have passed that off as a mentor comforting their student easily enough.”

Lexa studied Clarke for a moment, “I guess I trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ai niron-my love  
> ai stribro-my little brother  
> ai bigasis-my big sister
> 
> So, I'm sorry that the chapters have progressively gotten shorter but HEY you got fluff! Anyway, I really wanted to update today, but I also had a research paper to write, so I haven't gotten much time. I basically promised myself that whatever I had by eleven PM, I would post so here it is! I have to say I REALLY like Lexa and Aden as siblings because I just...it makes me happy in these dark times. ANYWAY COMMENT IF YOU WISH, THEY MAKE MY DAY! I LOVE HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS!


	11. The Benefits of Becoming a Vegetable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the fucking fluffiest chapter of all time.

It took barely a week of living in Polis for Murphy to become restless. The effects of abandonment gone, though even still he experienced sudden bouts of fatigue, and he grew irate with lying in bed most of the day. Nyko cleared him a few days after that week ended and began showing Murphy around while Bellamy gave different excuses to miss each outing: learning how to fight without a gun courtesy of Anya (by Raven’s command), Octavia pissed off yet another Grounder three times her size and he needed to watch the fight to make sure she didn’t die (even though that was Indra’s job and fights between warriors of the same clan almost never ended in death). Not understanding Bellamy’s problem, the next outing, three weeks into living in Polis, Murphy forced Bellamy to come to the farmer’s market. This proved to be a Very Bad Idea.

As Murphy talked to one of the vendors he knew, a kind Beta named Remke who sold a variety of strange trinkets and books, Bellamy stood behind him; back as straight as a rod iron, he glared at nearly every passerby, most of whom noticed Murphy and rolled their eyes. Everyone who knew Murphy knew of his Alpha, even if they never met him, since Bellamy’s scent clung to everything Murphy owned like an immortal leech. Even as other vendors Murphy knew attempted to talk to Bellamy, the Alpha stayed silent and spoke to Murphy only in English.

Once the pair returned to the tower, Murphy lead Bellamy into their room under the guise of putting away the things he bought. The second the door closed, though, Murphy crossed his arms and glared steely at his Alpha.

Bellamy, being oblivious, blinked owlishly at his Omega, confused by the change in attitude, “What?”

“You’re an ass, do you know that?” Murphy asked, offering no other explanation.

“Um…” Bellamy’s eyebrows furrowed as he tread into unfamiliar territory. Usually, when Bellamy angered Murphy, rage also filled Bellamy. He also, normally, knew what upset the other boy. “I have been told that, yea.”

Murphy refrained from groaning in annoyance, “You have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?”

“…Not a clue.”

“You didn’t talk to any of the people who tried to talk to you,” Murphy hinted.

“They don’t speak English,” Bellamy protested.

“Of course they don’t speak English!” Murphy exclaimed. “They call it Gonasleng for a reason; it’s the language of their warriors.”

“What do you expect me to do, then?!”

It took Murphy a second to realize the issue, “You can’t speak Trigedasleng.”

“Why would I?” Bellamy asked. “Every Grounder I need to talk to speaks English.”

Murphy began giving Bellamy The Look: which the Alpha was quickly learning he only earned when Murphy thought he was being a complete idiot.

“If we’re going to live with the Trikru,” Bellamy forgot when Murphy stopped referring to them as Grounders, “you need to learn how to speak Trigedasleng.”

“Who said we’re going to live here permanently?” Bellamy asked.

A tension filled the air as the mates stared at each other. The topic always stayed at the horizon, neither mentioning what they knew they needed to address someday.

“I can’t go back,” Murphy shook his head. “I won’t.”

“ _Those_ are our people, Murphy,” Bellamy tried to remind him. “We fought for _them_ , not Grounders.”

“God, do you realize what a hypocrite you are right now?” Murphy scoffed. “They weren’t your people when you were convincing everyone to take off their wristbands; you were quite happy to let them die up there!”

“You were convincing people, too.”

“For a much different reason,” Murphy muttered. Bellamy’s stomach became bottomless, but Murphy, realizing what Bellamy took from that, just groaned in annoyance. “That’s not what this is about, Bell. I know, you’re sorry, I’ve already forgiven you. This is about the people who have tormented me and every other Omega I know since the moment we presented; the people who floated your mother for having a second child and my father for trying to save my life.”

“And you want to live with the people who tortured you?” Bellamy shot back. “Who killed dozens of our people?”

“We killed _hundreds_ of them!” Murphy exclaimed. “We burned a village to the ground, tortured one of their own, killed eighteen innocents and burned three hundred of their warriors alive. Still, they helped us get both of our people out of the Mountain and then opened their homes to us when they didn’t have to. You understand the Commander’s original plan was for all the Skaikru Omegas to live here, in Polis, right? She wouldn’t force her people to share their own property, but they did.”

Bellamy sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand threw his hair, and Murphy followed suit, tucking his knees to his chest.

“I don’t know,” Bellamy said. “I can’t trust them.”

“You don’t have to,” Murphy negated. “You just need to trust me.”

After a moment, Bellamy sighed, smiling at his Omega, “Fine. You know any good Trigedasleng tutors, then?”

* * *

 

Octavia sat on a bench in Nyko’s office as he stood at a table, grounding herbs together to form different poultices. He refused to acknowledge her, almost in protest at how many times she saw him in a week, even though he already handed her an ice sack for her blackening eye. After making sure she got to Nyko’s safely, Indra left for Important Warrior Business that always occurred after Octavia injured herself in another fight-many years later, after her own pups had pups and her hair turned gray, she’d learn Indra actually escaped to the bar to relieve the stress of having a stubborn Omega second fixated on fighting everyone and everything.

“I have to ask,” an incredibly familiar voice sighed from the doorway. Octavia turned her head to see out of the eye not being frostbitten; there stood Lincoln, arms crossed as he stared at her in amusement. “Is it your goal to give me a heart attack? Or is that just a nice bonus to becoming an eggplant?”

“An eggpl-?” Octavia looked down at herself, purple bruises covered her lanky arms. “Very funny.”

“No, no, I’m serious,” Lincoln assured, though the teasing tone stayed as he sat next to her on the bench. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “Though I am sure you would make a very pretty vegetable, I think I like you better human.”

Octavia rolled her eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, “I’m not trying to become a vegetable.”

At that, Nyko let out a displeased grunt, a small glare sent her way, before he turned back to his herbs as he replied, “Keep going the way you are and you will be soon enough. You can only take so many blows to the head.”

“An eggplant isn’t even a vegetable,” Octavia muttered.

“That is beside the point,” Lincoln stated, bringing his mate’s attention back to him. “Must you continue to fight anyone with a sword? Before you know it, there won’t be anyone left besides goufas with sticks.”

Octavia shrugged, not sure how to reply. The ice began to cause her already throbbing eye to ache unpleasantly, so she pulled the pack down, resting it in her lap.

Lincoln hissed at the sight, “That is the worst black eye I have seen in a while.”

The Omega blinked at him in shock before scoffing out, “Thanks,” in offense.

In response, Lincoln only chuckled, pressing a light kiss to her temple.

* * *

 

Raven leaned against Anya’s chest, drifting in and out of consciousness, still exhausted from her recent heat. Her heat hit later than expected (of course the first time she can’t wait for her heat is also the first time her heat decides to take its own sweet time arriving), but with a ferocity she couldn’t remember having experienced before. She needed to remember to ask Octavia if she also experienced this. Her mating bite pulsed happily as her Omega preened at finally being mated. It didn’t hurt, not like Raven’s Omega grandmother used to warn her about when she was younger. Though, she wondered if it had more to do with how careful Anya had been than an old lady trying to steer a young girl away from premature mating.

The whole ordeal of heats always left Raven feeling cold, dirty and lonely. On the Ark, an Omega was expected to lock themselves away in the heat rooms: air tight rooms that barely met basic needs. The “bed” was more like a slab of metal attached to the wall without a mattress or even a blanket, the sink worked for only an hour and let out so little, it had to be saved for drinking, but at least the toilet was standard. Food had to be brought in with you at the beginning of the heat and the only way to leave was if a doctor confirmed your heat to be over; Raven lost count how many times she didn’t bring enough. Though not against the rules, the Council discouraged bringing an Alpha or Beta into the heat room with you unless you wished to mate. Usually, the permitted singular pup resulted from the union and the Omegas were given pills to take after every sexual encounter afterwards.

Her first heat on the ground, though, with Anya completely changed her idea of them. Instead of a tinier than usual room, Anya took her to her home in the middle of the forest amongst the tree tops. The inside smelt strongly of Anya and, though still a singular room, didn’t feel nearly as cold and impersonal as the heat rooms. A soft mattress covered with furs upon furs served as a bed and, unlike in space, water was plentiful. Twice a day, Anya helped her into a cold bath to help soothe the fever of heat. Not being alone during her heat caused Raven to almost cry from joy, she didn’t realize how amazing it’d actually feel to be mated. The two ate fresh fruit and meat for breakfast, lunch and dinner. According to Anya, eating things pickled, preserved or too salty irritated one’s heat along with vegetables and fish, which meant none of those things were even offered (though Raven truthfully didn’t mind). When probed about how she knew this, Anya blushed just slightly before admitting to asking Nyko for tips about helping Raven through her heat, which only further endeared the woman to Raven.

Returning to Polis finally mated made Raven feel pleasantly warm. Ever since the Skaikru Omegas were granted refuge by the Trikru, everything changed. She made friends among Polis citizens, perfecting her Trigedasleng since not all of them spoke Gonasleng, and even began helping a blacksmith named Gordon. A rough, burly Omega who rarely smiled and never answered how he lost his left eye, he didn’t care about Raven’s bum leg, especially since she could walk once again. Nyko still had her doing multiple exercises and massages to make sure the muscles wouldn’t seize on their own, but she could walk without pain. In fact, it rarely hurt, though a part of Raven admitted that definitely had something to do with Anya begging and pleading with Raven to be easy on her leg and let it heal.

“Are we there yet?” The question came out a sort of mixture of yawn and teasing whine as she leant back against Anya’s chest.

Anya chuckled slightly, “No, Raven. Does the forest look like Polis to you?”

Raven waited only a beat, “Yes.”

* * *

 

Ever since Anya took Lexa on as her second, Lexa’s loyalty to the older Alpha never faltered. In Lexa’s heart and head, Anya remained a source of great advice and fierce protection along with a reciprocated loyalty. The two were sisters in every sense of the word but blood. Anya helped Lexa go against years of tradition, _twice_ : the first when Costia begged Lexa to not kill her sister, Luna, in the Conclave and instead sneak her away to the boat clan, the second when Aden showed to be a nightblood and Anya convinced her own nontu and nomon to pretend to be the boy’s parents. Never did Lexa ever think she’d wish for Anya’s demise.

Yet here she was, hoping for Anya’s, preferably painful death, because the literal second she left, Titus decided that Lexa must be reminded every second of why Anya _wasn’t_ by her side. There are a few things Lexa wished to never imagine and Anya mating Raven happened to be one of them, but apparently, the world would just end if she didn’t. At least, according to Titus it would.

However, the pair left nearly a week ago and should already be on their way back. Hopefully.

Lexa stood in a corner of the Natblidas’ training arena, more of a clearing near the tower, watching as her wards sparred against one another and tuning out Titus as he dragged on next to her. Movement in the far corner of the clearing caught Lexa’s eye, but realized, once again, that it was only Perry, sitting up in the tree. To most of the Trikru population, Natblida training sessions were not to be watched, but Aden begged for Lexa to allow the small girl to watch, to prove to her that the cuts and bruises weren’t from angry Alphas or bothered Betas. Unorthodox as it may be, Lexa permitted it, but the strange movement in the trees always drew her attention. Despite the young Omegas conditioning to fear anyone without her status, she grew braver with each passing day. Though still fearful of conversation, she didn’t mind being in the same room as them as much, making Lexa hopeful for her future.

“-eda? Heda, are you even listening to me?” Titus asked, evidently perturbed.

“No,” Lexa answered honestly. “Titus, Anya and her mate will be back soon enough. I fail to see what the problem is.”

“Your General will not be as dedicated,” Titus seethed angrily. “Her first thought will be about that Skai Omega and your people, second.”

Lexa’s eyes narrowed to slits, “Anya is more than capable to fulfil her duty, despite her mating status.”

“Her role as your co-advisor will be compromised,” Titus insisted.

“You believe it would be better if you advised on your own?” Titus nodded his head stiffly. “Titus, I appreciate all that you have done for the previous Commanders and I respect your role as Fleimkepa. However, you seem under the impression that I trust you more than I do Anya, and I can assure you that you are gravely mistaken.” Titus face became an ashy color as Lexa spoke in a low tone, filled with authority and never letting his eyes leave hers. “The longer you continue to speak, the closer I am to stripping you of your title as a co-advisor. I understand the two of you do not get along, but this is childish.” Lexa turned back to the Natblidas, “You may retire to your quarters, I am in no need of your advice today.”

Titus bowed slightly before leaving the clearing. Lexa sighed deeply once he left. If the man felt so strongly about her General taking a mate, what would he say about her thoughts of possibly mating Clarke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I used to write this fic a long time ago...  
> I am so sorry for the extended delay, but I encountered the worst case of writers block ever. I wish I could've given you guys a better chapter after so long, but I figured any update is better than none?  
> If not, you can let me know by commenting.  
> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR A KUDO OR SUBSCRIBE/BOOKMARK! I LOVE THEM ALL


	12. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia becomes sick and Lexa's past is explored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: domestic abuse (Lexa's past) This also takes place in the second month after Mount Weather

These meetings were becoming tedious, Indra decided as she stood in the shadows of Heda’s quarters. Meetings with the Skaikru became as predictable as the sun: first, empty pleasantries, then food and trade, further on a discussion about how the Skaikru were adjusting to life on the ground-here, the Chancellor or Kane slipped in a small comment about Omegas, be it that they would facilitate the adjustment, children needed looking after by a “kinder” hand, which caused Indra to scoff since she would never describe her second’s hand as kinder, the girl gained a reputation of blood and ruthlessness in the ring despite her losses. Heda ignored the comments and tried her best to keep Wanheda calm by her side, though the crescent moons in her palms showed the Omega’s ire. The topic then usually drifted to either preparing for winter or communication with Azgeda: the Skaikru believed a fraction of their ship landed in the Queen’s territory. Today, Skaikru chose to pursue the topic of Azgeda, the one Indra saw Heda less preferred. The mere mention of the war driven clan recalled memories of a blood filled box. The Skaikru then cited low population as the reason for their need to retrieve their people, besides the fact that they are their people. Nevertheless, the subject of Omegas reared its ugly head, revealing the true reason the Skaikru bother to come to these meetings.

“Do you listen when I speak?” Heda demanded, standing from her throne as Kane droned on about the hole the Omegas left in their society.

The entire room fell silent, even the servants residing in the shadows by Indra stopped their senseless gossip. Kane’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, before he stuttered out a response.

“Heda, those Omegas are our people, you can’t just keep-”

“First of all,” Heda interrupted, “I can do what I need to keep _my people_ and _my people’s values_ safe. Secondly, as I have explained numerous times before, the Omegas reside in my territory under sanctuary. They can come and go as they please, I will not force them to leave.”

“How do we know they aren’t being forced to stay?” The Chancellor demanded.

Indra despised the Chancellor; a powerful Alpha, the woman knew less of life than the tiny Omega girl Indra watched cling to Aden. Though Heda expected respect from her people, she earned it in her Conclave-a bloody battle, yes, but, in the eyes of her people, proved herself willing to sacrifice for them. The Chancellor simply demanded it, throwing a fit when people hesitated to give. Every meeting between the two leaders ended in an argument, further stripping any sliver of respect the Clans people gave the Chancellor when she blatantly disregarded the Heda’s status.

“Chancellor, this is the last time I will be speaking of this,” Heda began, her voice merely a growl. “Though you find it hard to believe, among Trikru, Omegas are treated the same as everyone else. To be honest, it still surprises me that I have to remind you of this every single meeting. I have no issue letting your people return to you, they simply do not wish to and, given that it’s been nearly two months since they first arrived, they may not ever want to return. Already four, five including an Alpha, have sworn fealty and another is riding up with his potential mate for the ceremony tomorrow.”

The Skaikru leaders paused, shocked by the news.

“What the hell is fealty?!” The Chancellor exclaimed suddenly, to the annoyance of the gathered ambassadors.

“You have got to be kidding me,” a young guard nearby Indra mumbled in Trigedasleng. The second she realized she said it aloud, her skin darkened, but those around her merely chuckled. Even Indra smiled, just a little. The girl said what everyone was thinking; this meeting seemed to drag on longer than others and pointless questions forced everyone to stay well past an acceptable time to eat lunch.

“Swearing fealty is how Trikru accepts new members into their clan. They pledge their loyalty to the Commander,” Wanheda explained, her voice a façade of calm.

“You can just accept people into your clan without even consulting us?” The Chancellor ignored her daughter, only listening to the bare minimum of what she’d said.

“Yes,” Heda didn’t miss a beat.

Kane placed a hand on the Chancellor’s shoulders, the Beta producing soothing pheromones to calm her causing some of the younger Alphas in the room to scoff. For an Alpha as old and powerful as the Chancellor, to rely on outside stimuli to calm oneself was looked at as weakness.

“Which of our people have…sworn fealty, Commander?” Kane asked. “Just out of curiosity.”

Heda considered him for a second before answering, “Octavia, Raven, Perry, Murphy and Bellamy have already become Trikru. The ceremony tomorrow is for Monty and Miller.”

“No,” one of the Skaikru guards suddenly became agitated. “No, no, no, that’s not right. Miller’s an Alpha, he’s my son and he needs to come home!”

“Are there any other pressing matters, Chancellor?” Heda ignored the upset man.

“Well, evidently,” the Chancellor gestured to the man being held back and calmed by other guards.

Kane interrupted, “No, Commander, thank you for your time.”

Heda nodded her head once before addressing all those gathered, “You may return to your duties. The next meeting will take place in a month’s time.”

The antsy crowd quickly left the room, Indra being the first to leave. It hadn’t taken long for the older woman to recognize her second’s hatred of being restrained to one room for long periods of time and ever since the first meeting dragged on longer than expected, Indra let Octavia take time off, usually spent with Lincoln. However, the beta had to admit, she wasn’t sure where the girl decided to spend her time today, due to Lincoln having been called away to help train a group of children in a town a couple hours away.

When Indra arrived to the quarters Heda allowed her to stay in while she was living in Ton DC, she first wondered if she’d accidentally entered the kitchen then noticed the odd sight of her second sitting almost too close to the fireplace with the largest fur wrapped around her shoulders.

“Octavia,” Indra asked warily as she approached the large table that was used both for eating and a place to dump things such as coats and weapons. She began shedding her armor and weapons used to decorate her as a General; with her status, Polis’ “no weapons” policy didn’t explicitly apply to her, as long as they were kept sheathed and hidden. “Is there a reason you are so close to the fire?”

“I’m cold,” she mumbled, pulling the fur tighter around her.

“You’re cold,” Indra repeated; the air was so hot and heavy it felt hard to merely breathe.

Octavia shrugged, shoving her hands so close to the fire Indra feared they’d burn, “Just am.”

On second thought, Octavia’s voice sounded more nasally than usual.

Acting on her hunch, Indra crossed the room to her second and crouched down next to her. Adjusting the younger girl to face her, Indra placed the back of her hand on Octavia’s forehead, only for Octavia to move away.

“What are you doing?” Octavia asked, only for Indra to steady her.

“Stop moving,” Indra replaced her hand on Octavia’s forehead, before standing and moving to the kitchen to shuffle through her cabinets, pulling out a jar, a vial and a glass. “You are running a fever.” She spared Octavia another glance as she poured water into the glass. “Move away from the fire, but keep that fur on. You’ll overheat.”

Confused, Octavia followed Indra’s instructions, moving to one of the table chairs as Indra brought a glass of water and a small vial of a white, viscous liquid that she handed to Octavia, placing the water in front of her.

“Take that and then the water.”

“What is this?”

“A fever reducer,” Indra explained as she turned back to the kitchen, cleaning the small mess. “It should tie you over until we get you to a proper healer.” Another glance at Octavia. “Or maybe bring a healer in.”

“I don’t need a healer,” Octavia protested.

“Yes, you do.” Indra’s tone sounded so matter-of-fact, Octavia found it hard to argue.

“I’m not injured, though,” Octavia said after a few moments. “It’s just a cold.”

“You are sick, healers heal the sick,” Indra replied as if explaining the concept to a child, before deciding, “I will bring the healer in.”

“I’m not sick enough to waste a healer’s time!” Octavia continued her protests. “I’m sure there are better things they could be doing.”

Indra turned to fully face Octavia, “Is there a reason you are so adamant about not seeing a healer? You don’t seem to mind when you’re injured.”  
Octavia fell silent, looking away from Indra, finally picking up the vial and tipping it into her mouth. The moment the medicine hit her tongue, she began gagging, quickly reaching for the glass of water to chase the vile liquid into her stomach before placing the glass back down to start hacking.

“That was awful!” She exclaimed in between coughs. “What the hell is in that?!”

“I don’t know,” Indra admitted, picking up the empty vial and glass to carry to the sink. “And I very much doubt that you actually want to. Go lay back on the couch, I will fetch a healer.”

“You really don’t have-” The General was already out the door.

* * *

 

“I can’t stand her!”

“I know.”

“We either talk about me going back to Arkadia with her-”

“Mmhmm.”

“-or not talk at all! Then she doesn’t seem to even pay attention whenever we talk about the other Omegas! How hard is it for her to understand that they don’t _want_ to go back? That _I_ don’t want to go back?”

“It is my experience that you and your people tend to be rather stubborn.”

At that Clarke turned towards where Lexa sat on her throne, twirling her knife as usual, a small smirk pulling up the corners of her lips.

“Are you mocking me?” Clarke demanded as Lexa stood up from her throne, making her way to where the Omega was standing. Her arms went around the other’s waist, foreheads leaning on each other.

“Maybe just a little, hodnes,” Lexa admitted, pecking the blonde’s lips. “No, I’m not. However, ranting about your mother is not going to miraculously change her.” Lexa muttered, “Trust me, I’ve tried.”

“With your mother?” Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded, “My nomon is a…difficult woman.” Clarke tilted her head slightly, silently begging for further explanation. “I shouldn’t have brought it up, it’s-” Lexa tried to move away, but Clarke caught her forearm, yet the Alpha kept her eyes downcast.

It always surprised Clarke, the way Lexa fought to keep herself from acting too aggressive around others and then extending it to near submission when alone with her.

“You told me about Costia,” Clarke said. “What’s so bad about your mother that you can’t tell me?”

Lexa sighed, resigning herself to having to tell all. “Let’s sit down, it’s a rather…long story.”

Clarke nodded and let Lexa lead her to the living quarters accessed through a large set of oak doors and to the couch there. This time, though, Clarke sat first, pulling Lexa next to her.

“My nomon and Nontu bonded when they were young,” Lexa began. “Nontu had just turned fourteen summers and my nomon, fifteen. I’m not entirely sure of the logistics of it, why the bonding occurred so early, though I do know Nontu had very painful heats when he was younger. However, when they got a little older, he was offered an apprenticeship as a blacksmith in Ton DC, moving away from their families. From what I know, the bond was fine by the time they moved, however somewhere between then and when I was born, my nomon became increasingly violent to Nontu, who passed the marks off as injuries from work.” Lexa chuckled, dry and humorless, “he says the first time he discovered I was a Natblida was when nomon shoved him while he was holding me. Apparently, he tripped into a doorway and nicked my head.”

Clarke stopped Lexa for a moment, “What about training Alphas to respect Omegas?”

“Yes, well, my nomon apparently did not care, but she’s an extremely rare case. First one in generations,” Lexa assured. Clarke nodded her understanding and gestured for Lexa to continue her story. “After that incident, I grew up with nontu shoving me into the nearest closet or cupboard, even under the sink once, to shield me from her anger. Aden was born when I was five years old and he, too, ended up being hidden away as well, but it didn’t stop the sounds or the cuts and bruises on nontu. Then, one day, my nomon seemed to realize that Nontu cared less about her hurting him and pulled me out of the closet Nontu shoved Aden and me into.” Lexa hesitated, “I don’t remember much except a lot of blood.” She pulled up her sleeve to reveal her elbow where Clarke had previously noticed multiple dark, jagged scars. “These are all that are left, but there used to be more. It happened, very quickly, apparently. Nontu thought she’d killed me, there was so much blood, so he grabbed Aden and ran to the closest house he could. The news went straight to Heda, both because the crime was so heinous and I was a Natblida. My nomon was found guilty on both treason and mate abuse and should have been sentenced to death, however, the previous Heda deemed the pain of the separation by remedy to be punishment enough. I was brought to Polis to be healed and trained, despite me being rather young, and Nontu ended up finding a new mate, a nice Beta man who I have met on a few occasions.”

“Where’s your mother?” Clarke asked.  
Lexa sighed, “In Polis. She lives in a house mostly for the elderly or otherwise incapable of caring for themselves.” She hesitated once again, “she’s one of the reasons people objected to my ascent. The first alpha Heda in years raised by the first abusive alpha in generations. It didn’t help that, at one of the first meetings, I broke a table.”

Clarke blinked at her, “You broke a table?”

“Yes.”

“You broke a table?!”

“I am not proud of it!”

“How do you accidentally break a table?!”

“I still do not actually know, they are very feeble.”

“They are made of solid wood, how is that feeble?!”

* * *

 

“Is this sore?” Nyko asked as he pressed gently along Octavia’s neck, right underneath her chin.

“Yea, a li-Ow! Okay, it hurts when you press it,” Octavia complained.

Nyko nodded, sitting back on his heels as he was crouched before Octavia who was sitting on the couch. Indra stood a short ways off, watching over the examination.

“She has a cold,” Nyko said, turning to Indra. “Not much you can do, but make sure she drinks water and rests.” He turned back to Octavia, half-heartedly glaring, “ _Actually_ rest.” Suddenly, something seemed to catch his eye and he pulled her right arm to him. He pushed her sleeve up past her elbow, revealing small, shiny circular scars. He looked at Octavia in surprise, “You had the pox as a child?”  
“Yes, does that have something to do with why I’m sick?” She asked, confused.

“No,” Nyko shook his head. “I’m just surprised. Clarke told me you Skaikru had medicine that prevented you from getting certain illnesses, like the pox.”

Vaccines, Octavia supplied in her mind, he’s talking about vaccines. She took her arm back and awkwardly tugged her sleeve back down.

“My mom didn’t believe in vaccines,” She lied.

“But your brother didn’t get the pox? They’re highly contagious.”

Dammit. “Luck, I guess.”

Nyko gave her an odd look before standing, “I have other patients I must see, but, Octavia, I am serious about you resting.”

“I will make sure she rests,” Indra assured Nyko, staring at Octavia letting her know she saw through the blatant lie before turning to Nyko, shaking his hand. “Thank you for coming.”

With one last nod, the healer left the master and student.

“Why did you lie to Nyko?” Indra demanded.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Indra dismissed the attempt. “You clearly lied to him, plus I know Bellamy mentioned something about those vaccines of yours being painful. Did you not receive a vaccine?”

Octavia sighed, “No, I did not get vaccinated.”

“Was it because you are an Omega?” Indra sounded angry enough to fight Skaikru herself.

“No,” Octavia groaned, holding her head in her hands. “It had nothing to do with that. I’m-I-Have you noticed how no other Skaikru have siblings?”

“Yes.”

“That’s because it was illegal to have more than two kids on the Ark,” Octavia explained quietly. “It’s why I never felt like Skaikru, because I spent the first fifteen years of my life living in my family’s cabin and literally under the floor. When the Council found out, they floated-executed-my mother and put me in jail because I was the extra.”

“Is that why you were so against me calling a healer?” Indra asked.

Octavia nodded and Indra sighed, sitting next to her on the couch.

“You are not the first second I’ve taken on,” Indra admitted after a few moments of silence. “However, you are the most stubborn, hard-headed and probably violent. You are also the fastest learner and most persistent with the soul of a warrior I haven’t seen in any other. You are needed here, Octavia kom Trikru, and that means accepting a healer when you are sick as well as understanding that, here, no one would dare call you an extra.”

Octavia blinked a few times before turning to Indra to find her already standing and moving about in the kitchen.

“Now, get some rest. Lincoln should be back from the hunt soon enough. Do you think you can keep food down?” Indra asked.

“Well, I haven’t thrown up,” Octavia said, still stunned at the woman’s speech.

“Good, make sure it stays that way. I refuse to clean that up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! PLEASE LEAVE A KUDOS OR REVIEW, THEY MAKE ME SMILEY


	13. Skaikru Bandits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skaikru go into Azgeda territory and things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT!!! DUN DUN DUN.

Clarke wondered when Lexa storming into what was now considered their quarters mumbling something along the lines of “Your people are idiots” became normal.

“What did they do this time?” Clarke sighed, putting down an Old World book she’d found among others in Lexa’s book shelf.

“You remember the portion of the Ark that they believed fell into Azgeda territory?” Lexa asked. Clarke nodded, it was one of the few things the Skaikru leaders would talk about. “They decided, despite me warning them _numerous_ times, to try and find the rest of your people.”

“Oh,” Clarke sighed.

“And it turns out that those people are the same people that have been slaughtering anyone that’s tried to travel the road to Ronto, the Azgeda capitol,” Lexa sighed, sitting down at the table where the two usually ate their meals.

“In their defense,” Lexa turned to Clarke, confused, causing her to reiterate what she said louder, “In their defense, all they knew about the people here on the ground is that the original hundred were being killed by them.”

“Try telling that to Kwen Nia,” Lexa muttered. “She’s not happy about this and is demanding that all of your people who entered Azgeda territory be delivered to her for punishment.”

“Punishment meaning…?”

“Beheading is her choice of execution,” Lexa supplied.

“She can’t do that, can she?!” Clarke exclaimed.

“It occurred in her territory and they not only killed Azgedakru, but people from all clans, including Trikru.” Lexa explained, tapping on the table a few times and bouncing her leg. “The ambassadors are waiting for me to demand retribution.”

“I’m an ambassador,” Clarke reminded.

“You don’t understand,” Lexa said. “The other clan leaders, they will question my ability to lead if I stand by your people.”

“Why would they-”

“Because it will look like I am letting you be my judgement,” Lexa exclaimed, slapping the top of the table and burying her face in her hands, her breath now short and quick before a long slow exhale. “I’m sorry, I’m…”

“No, don’t apologize,” Clarke said quickly, standing from the couch and taking the seat next to Lexa. Cautiously, she rested a hand on Lexa’s knee, stilling it. “Look, all that matters is that you aren’t. Persuade them to your way of thinking.”

“But what if I am?” Lexa murmured after a few moments, dropping her hands and gazing blankly at the tabletop.

“What do you mean?”

“What if I am letting you sway my judgement?” Lexa asked, finally meeting Clarke’s gaze. “Clarke, we both know why you haven’t asked to swear fealty yet. You still feel a duty to your people, no matter how hard it is for you to even look at them, and if the clans went to war with Skaikru, can you look me in the eye and tell me you could stay here?”

“This isn’t about me,” Clarke tried to deflect, but Lexa shook her head, standing and moving away from Clarke.

“Yes, it is,” Lexa said. “Spirits, this is exactly what _everyone_ was afraid of when I won the conclave.” There was a pause before Lexa came to a more horrifying realization. “This is exactly what got Costia killed.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Clarke stood, crossing the room to Lexa. Once in front of her, she grasped both of the Alpha’s biceps and forced Lexa to look at her. “Lexa, none of that matters. Do you really want a society built on killing?”

“It’s our way,” Lexa reminded. “We’ve never known different, I can’t just change years of tradition.”

“There’s a meeting with the Skaikru leaders tomorrow,” Clarke said after a brief quiet. “We can talk to them, ask the circumstances, will Kwen Nia be there?”

“No,” Lexa said. “But her ambassador will be. He’s a swift rider, he will tell her all that is said if he deems it necessary.”

“Then, we can deal with this tomorrow,” Clarke gave a small smile in hopes of cheering her up a bit, but Lexa’s facial features remained frozen in anxiety.

Clarke sighed and led Lexa to the couch, sitting her down and then maneuvering so they enveloped each other. She rubbed soothing circles into Lexa’s back, hoping to calm the racing heart she could now feel clearly, holding Lexa so closely to her. They sat there long past her heart rate slowed to the even pace Clarke recognized and ignored the knock of the servant attempting to bring in the evening meal.

“For the record,” Clarke murmured, her lips brushing Lexa’s temple. “The only reason I haven’t sworn fealty yet is because, as little power I have over the decisions made in Arkadia now, I’ll have less once I disown them. I owe it to the Skai Omegas with only refugee status still to maintain as much sway as I can.”

A small smile tugged at the corners of Lexa’s lips, though she said nothing.

* * *

 

Raven pounded at the stubborn metal of the dented sword a warrior had brought in a few days prior. By now, she was pretty sure the metal had cooled past help and she’d have to stick it back into the fire, but she’d yet to admit defeat leading to her uselessly banging at the weapon.

“Raven, I can tell by the sound that you need to put that back in the fire,” Gordon’s gruff voice called from the front of the store.

Raven stopped her pounding, yelling back, “I know!”

“Then why haven’t you?”

At that, the girl attempted to glare the sword into submission, but finally shoved it back into the fire, heating the sword, then pulling it out. The hammer easily shaped it this time around and, after the plunge into the cool bath, appeared brand new. Pleased, Raven carried it carefully to the front of the store, limping just slightly. Nyko said limp would ever cease, but the brace made it so the leg could take the weight enough. Abby, evidently, hadn’t known enough about the wonders of physical therapy.

“There we go,” Raven placed the sword on the counter. “Ready to be used once again.”

Gordon grunted his acknowledgment, continuing his diligent notes on which weapons they were given, which were finished and which still needed work. “Could’ve been done half a candle mark ago.” His notetaking continued. “Why did you not put it back in the fire sooner?”

“I dunno,” Raven sighed. “Pride, I guess.”

At this, Gordon fought a laugh back causing Raven to smile. Despite the man’s efforts to hide it from her, Raven knew that he found her wit at least a bit endearing. According to the Polis gossips, he’d been unable to keep an apprentice on for over a week, but Raven seemed to stick, it having been about two months now.

“My daughter once said the exact same thing,” Gordon muttered, surprising Raven.

“You have a daughter?!” Raven exclaimed.

Gordon looked at her, confused, “Yes. I didn’t realize this would be a cause of surprise.”

“I’ve just-I’ve never seen her-”

“She’s grown,” Gordon explained, his voice gruffer as they moved into territory he didn’t seem to want to talk about. “She has duties, now. When she was younger, I would bring her into work. She was very young, but skilled with metal, had a good eye for shaping it. I let her do some of the easier job, like dents, and, once, I walked in to find her banging on a cold dagger blade and I asked her why she didn’t just heat it once again. She looked at me and just said pride before returning to her banging.” Gordon laughed slightly at the memory, pausing for just a second only to continue his notes. “It was then I knew she was going to be an Alpha.”

It was the most Raven ever heard him say at once and, trying to keep it going, asked, “Is she a blacksmith now?”

Gordon shook his head, “No, but she is a fine warrior.”

“Does she live in Polis?”

“Yes.”

“Maybe I could meet her-”

“No,” his response, quick and sharp, startled Raven. Gordon sighed, “She doesn’t know I live here and she wouldn’t be pleased to find out.”

“Why not?” Raven asked. “You’re her dad.”

Gordon shook his head, “It is complicated.” He picked up one of the many papers and handed it to Raven, “Once these are done, you are free to go.”

“This is a third my usual load by this time,” Raven protested.

“You are paid on salary,” Gordon reminded. “You will still get paid the same.”

“Yes, but I don’t deserve it if I don’t do the work I’m supposed to!”

“Raven, you’ve been doing double your normal amount all week. You’re doing your part,” Gordon assured.

“But-”

“You will want to leave early,” Gordon interrupted. “Trust me.”

Raven gave up, Gordon having decided to go back to his usual, cryptic ways. She finished sooner than usual, to her annoyance. Anya had been put in charge of extra warriors to do a brief audit of the reconstruction of Ton DC. She hadn’t truly known how long it would take, but promised Raven to come back before anything like abandonment could take place, so she was due home soon; however, the waiting was awful. Work took her mind off of missing Anya, but going back to the empty quarters of Heda’s Tower was worse. As she packed up, she noticed Gordon doing the same and, when she left, Gordon closed the shop.

“Isn’t it a bit early to close?” Raven asked.

“I have more important things to do,” Gordon said, heading back to his home and leaving Raven outside of the shop alone.

“Alright then,” Raven muttered, heading back to the Tower.

On her way back, though, she swung past one of her favorite vendors, a petite Alpha woman named Ender who sold fresh fruits. When she arrived, however, the woman was already closing her stand.  
“Did I miss a holiday or something?” Raven asked, confused now more than ever. “It’s barely past midday.”

“Raven?” Ender looked over her shoulder then turned around upon seeing the girl. “I thought you would be-” Raven watched as the realization dawned, “Oh, that’s right, you’re bond is still new.” Then a small, conspiratorial smile as she went back to packing her things.

“What are you talking about exactly?”

“You will see soon enough,” Ender smiled, picking up her large bag. “You should head back home.”

Raven narrowed her eyes, trying to see what Ender clearly knew. However, the Alpha just gave a small wave before heading to her own home down the block, so to the tower Raven went.

Looking back, she should’ve realized what was going on once she entered the Tower from smell, but with the sheer amount of candles Heda kept burning day and night, most scents were masked until one was close to the source. In the end, Raven’s confusion lasted until she opened the door the quarters Anya and her shared to find what was supposed to be an empty room occupied.

“Anya!” Raven exclaimed, slamming the door and hobbling towards Anya as quickly as she could, throwing her arms around her Alpha’s neck.

“Hello, hodnes,” Anya chuckled lowly, hugging Raven tightly to her.

Raven pulled away just far enough to see Anya’s face, “I wasn’t expecting you to come back today!” A quick peck to her lips. “Don’t get me wrong I’m glad.” And another, but, when Anya tried to deepen the kiss, Raven pulled away. “Wait, is this why Gordon and Ender closed early?”

“I suspect so, their mates were among my group,” Anya muttered, too focused on her Omega to care about the habits of others and sought out another kiss.

However, Raven pulled away early again, “How did they know you guys were coming back?”

Anya grumbled unhappily before answering, “They have older bonds, I’m guessing. I’ve heard after a few years of bonding you begin to have a sense of where your mate is in relation to you.”

“And Gordon couldn’t have just told me,” Raven rolled her eyes and, upon focusing back on Anya, saw what she had since dubbed Anya’s pouting face.

Now, Anya, being Anya, didn’t have an obvious pout. In fact, it took Raven a while to realize it for what it was, because of how minute the change was. Yet, the very corners of her lips turned down, barely half a degree, and her shoulders dropped slightly.

“Oh, stop pouting,” Raven teased, giving Anya a real kiss finally.

Later that night as the sun set, they laid together in their bed, Anya lazily tracing the Trikru brand on Raven’s hip.

“Have I mentioned how happy I am you chose to swear fealty?” Anya murmured, not wishing to break the quiet.

“Mmm,” Raven hummed, slowly opening her eyes. “Not today.” She studied Anya for a moment, “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing,” Anya assured, placing the palm of her hand over the brand, as if protecting it.

“Anya,” Raven sighed, letting the Alpha know she didn’t buy the awful excuse for a lie.

“You know the bandits I was telling you about?” Anya asked. “The ones that were killing people on the path to Ronto?”

“Yea?”

“Apparently, when your Ark fell, a portion of it fell into Azgeda territory and those bandits were your people,” Anya said.

“Skaikru,” Raven corrected.

Anya smiled at that, “Yes, those bandits were Skaikru. Well, Skaikru already suspected some of _their_ people to be in Azgeda so, despite Heda telling them not to, they went on a recovery mission and, not only found them, accidentally revealed themselves to be the bandits. Kwen Nia wants them to be delivered to her for punishment, Skaikru is resisting and Heda, since she only learned this from me today, hasn’t yet made a decision.”

“I thought you were only supposed to be overseeing how the rebuilding of Ton DC is going.”

“Yes, and it’s coming along swiftly. However, there is a rather large presence of Azgedakru camped nearby.”

“So? Doesn’t the coalition permit free movement?”

Anya paused before continuing, her worry evident, “They are all warriors and camped very close to Arkadia. It’s not a good sign for Skaikru.”

“And for us?” Raven asked.

“Depends on what Heda does,” Anya said. “She wouldn’t put her people at risk, she doesn’t want a war.”

“But what about Clarke?” Raven asked.

“Heda will do what’s best for her people in the end,” Anya assured, brushing aside a loose strand of hair. “I believe in her. In the end, Kwen Nia may not like Lexa, but she isn’t willing to sacrifice all of her people. She will find a way to challenge Heda as Commander, I’m sure, but she’s proven herself again and again. Our Heda is strong. Kwen Nia wants the Skaikru bandits and maybe a war with Skaikru, but not with Trikru, she knows she can’t win.”

 The two fell silent once again.

“I’m glad I took the brand, too,” Raven murmured, nuzzling into Anya who kissed the top of her head, hugging her close.

“Me, too, hodnes. Me, too.”

* * *

 

“Commander, you have to understand why we can’t give them _our_ people!” Kane exclaimed.

“I would understand if they were not also murderers,” Lexa assured.

“Kwen Nia wishes to be merciful upon the newest clan,” the Azgeda ambassador spoke. “She will accept one to answer for the crimes of the many.”

“They didn’t know what they were doing was wrong!” Abby protested.

“They did not see what was wrong in killing unarmed travelers unprovoked?” Lexa asked, hoping the Skaikru leaders saw the absurdity of the statement.

Ire ran through her blood. The Skaikru leaders clearly didn’t see how hard it was to even get them this deal with Azgeda. Going from the Kwen demanding any Skaikru who had ever set foot in Azgeda territory to only one murderer had not been an easy feat, Lexa still surprised she managed to get it. She’d hoped that the Kwen may be becoming mellow with age, but now Lexa wondered if she foresaw the Skaikru leaders turning down the deal. Logically, having been through the fight over the one boy who killed eighteen innocent people, Lexa should have known this would be even more difficult.

“They were attacked the first time,” Abby said. “They assumed the others would attack them as well. Those Azgeda warriors killed children.”

“And those bandits murdered a whole Floukru family,” The ambassador from the boat clan reminded angrily.

Kane thought for a moment, “Revoke the Omegas refugee status and we will hand over one of the bandits to the Ice Nation.”

Angry whispers broke out throughout the throne room. Lexa could feel Clarke tense from where she stood next to her. The Azgeda ambassador shifted uncomfortably in his seat, an Omega himself.

“I’m sorry, Heda,” he said, “but I cannot endorse that and neither will my Kwen.”

Lexa nodded her acknowledgment, then turned back to the man in front of her. “This is not a negotiation. I will not sacrifice more innocents for a murderer.”

“Then we seem to have a problem, don’t we?” Abby said causing Lexa to grit her teeth to avoid yelling at the woman.

The throne room doors opened to reveal an Azgeda messenger holding a tattered piece of paper. His cheeks were bright red and hair windblown, his breaths came in uneven pants. He made his way quickly to the ambassador, handing him the piece of paper before standing with the other servants by the wall.

The ambassador cleared his throat nervously, turning to address Lexa, “The Kwen says she does not wish war with Trikru, but if she does not receive someone to be punished for the crimes, she will invade Arkadia.” He swallowed, hit throat clogged once again as he folded the paper, “No one will be spared.”

“I will not allow infighting among this Coalition,” Lexa said. “Tell Kwen Nia she is invited to Polis to help deal with this situation more diplomatically. I will also assign a troop of three hundred warriors to camp outside Arkadia. As long as the Skaikru leaders accept that?”

Abby seemed many shades paler than she had been before and Kane clearly looked ill as he responded, “We accept. Heda, you may want to know that there has been some…unrest among the Skaikru regarding leadership.”

Lexa felt like someone had stabbed her in her stomach. Of course the Skaikru had to admit that in front of every ambassador in the Coalition. Did they not see how vulnerable that made them look? Clarke let out an almost inaudible groan.

“What kind of unrest?” Lexa asked, praying Kane would quickly backtrack his statement.

“Our people are demanding a reelection,” Kane explained. “There may be a very different man standing before you at the next meeting.”

“This meeting is over,” Lexa called before the Skaikru could damage themselves further.

Clarke left behind the others, having already scheduled a meeting with Nyko, though she clearly wanted to stay from the way she kept looking over her shoulder at Lexa, slightly slumped in her throne.

“I saw that Anya wasn’t at the meeting today,” Titus said, moving from the shadows in front of Lexa’s throne.

“Mated warriors get two days leave of absence after duties that call them away from their mates, Titus,” Lexa sighed, not wishing to have this conversation again.

“Would it not have been handy to have your most trusted,” the words came out in a mocking tone Lexa had never heard from Titus before, “advisor by your side?”

“Get out.”

“Heda-”

“Titus, get out before I do something you will regret,” Lexa growled.

Titus, for once, obeyed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS!! Also, Queen Nia is going to be more morally ambiguous than straight up evil in this story. PLEASE LEAVE A KUDOS, COMMENT OR BOOKMARK THIS STORY! THEY ALL MAKE ME SO SO SO HAPPY! (as well as update faster)


	14. The Shot Heard Around the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skaikru keep trying to negotiate and don't seem to understand the value of their own lives. Things go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I AM SORRY THIS IS SHORT BUT I HAVE TO SAY THREE CHAPTERS? IN LESS THAN A WEEK? COME ON THAT'S PRETTY GOOD FOR ME!!

Lexa should’ve seen this coming. Anya should’ve seen this coming. Titus should’ve seen this coming. _Clarke_ should’ve seen this coming.

Yet they didn’t.

“What did you say to me?” The Kwen’s tone as icy as the land she ruled over.

Kane quickly tried to backtrack, “I’m sorry, she was merely surprised. We don’t have many Omega leaders in Arkadia.”

The Kwen’s eyebrows rose slightly, eyes darting to Lexa. “No wonder you seem so keen to maintain an alliance with these…Skaikru.” She appraised the Skaikru leaders. “Though I am still curious as to why a warrior of mine told me you granted Skaikru Omegas refugee status. You understand the absurdity of such a thing with a clan you wish to integrate into the Coalition.”

Lexa kept her ire at the comment to herself, taking calming breaths, “Kwen Nia, we are here to discuss the issue of the murders.”

“Oh, there is no issue,” Kwen Nia said. “I have been _more_ than merciful. We are talking about murderers here. How can we say to value life if we let those who take it walk free?”

“You must understand that we do things a bit differently,” Kane tried to explain.

“From what I understand,” Kwen Nia interrupted, “You considered execution a punishment for all crime.”

“We had limited resources,” Kane attempted, only for the Kwen to interrupt once again.

“For most of the year, my land is frozen solid, you wish to talk to me about limited resources?”

“And space,” Kane continued. “We couldn’t create a large prison.”

“And you find physical punishments beneath you?”

“No,” Kane began floundering. “Kwen Nia, we wish to go back to the way things were before the bombs. They had a working prison system, not perfect, but it reserved execution for the most heinous crimes.”

“These murderers you are protecting,” Kwen Nia hissed, “killed _children,_ pups who hadn’t even presented yet. I would consider that a “most heinous crime.” She turned to address Lexa, “and you send an army to protect them? Heda, my fight is not with you, I am a loyal member of this Coalition, but I cannot let this go unpunished. Did they not also kill Trikru traders?”

“They did,” Lexa admitted. “However, the point of this Coalition is to prevent senseless wars.”

“I doubt it would be much of a war,” Kwen Nia scoffed. “They are not an allied clan, Heda, merely squatters on Trikru land.” Her gaze shifted to Clarke, standing next to Lexa’s throne. “It is my fear that you are letting personal attachments prevent what needs to be done. Again.”

Lexa stood and stalked towards Kwen Nia as calmly as she could despite the rage pounding in her veins. Stood mere inches away, she hissed under her breath, “Are you challenging my role as Heda of Trikru?”

“No,” Kwen Nia said, too quietly for anyone but Lexa to hear, “but Wanheda has garnered quite a bit of respect amongst all he clans.” The Kwen’s gaze flitted to Clarke, then back to Lexa. “I would hate to have her blood on my hands in order to remind you of your duties to your people.”

“Such a misstep is begging for a war.”

“Who do you think this Coalition will side with?” Kwen Nia asked. “The Omega, doing what is right for her people, or the Alpha, unable to threaten her personal life by doing what is right by her people?”

Lexa stepped back and returned to her throne, everyone in the room but the two powerful leaders confused. Guards, Trikru and Azgeda alike, slowly put away their weapons, anticipating a fight among the Alpha and Omega.

Looking straight at Queen Nia, Lexa said, “If someone is not given to Kwen Nia to answer for the murders, Trikru will halt any and all support being given to Arkadia.”

The room erupted in whispers and gasps, even the ambassadors shocked by the Heda’s news, though Kwen Nia stood in the center with the Skaikru leaders, clearly proud of herself.

“That’s a death sentence to all of our people!” Abby protested.

“I know,” Lexa said. “You have a choice, a murderer or your people.”

“But-”

“Would you rather I banish you as well?” Lexa asked. “If I recall correctly, your camp is still in Trikru territory.”

The entire hall went silent, the air heavy in the room as all eyes turned to the Skaikru. All this trouble for a single murderer, despite the known fact that there were many.

“How long do we have to decide?” Kane asked, finally breaking the tense silence.

“Kwen Nia,” Lexa turned the decision to Kwen Nia.

“Tomorrow, midday,” Kwen Nia answered.

“So soon?” Kane weakly argued. “It takes a good deal of time to get back to camp and it’s already past midday, we won’t get back until after nightfall.”

“My people have waited long enough for their due justice,” Kwen Nia said. “Midday tomorrow.”

Lexa nodded before addressing the room once again, “This meeting is over. Another will be held tomorrow for the Skaikru to hand over the murderer.”

* * *

 

The meeting over, Clarke slipped out amongst the leaving people, Lexa having been pulled away by one of the young Nightbloods. Rushing down the many stairs of the Tower, she found where the Skaikru leaders were preparing for the ride back to Arkadia.

“Kane!” She called, walking over to the Beta tacking a rather large mare.

“Ah, Clarke,” Kane smiled warmly, offering a hand in greeting which she shook. “What can I do for you?” He looked her over and his cheerfulness fell just slightly. “I’m guessing this isn’t you wanting to come back to Arkadia.”

With her mom close by, Clarke didn’t know how to tell Kane she wasn’t sure she would ever be going back.

“No, not today,” she said instead, fully aware of the false implications Kane may take. “I was wondering, actually, about what you said at the last meeting. There’s going to be an election for Chancellor?”

Kane nodded, “Yes, it’s between Charles Pike and me, actually.”

“I wasn’t aware Pike survived.”

“He was a part of the Arkers we found in Azgeda,” Kane explained. “He’s been rather…outspoken about his distaste for the Grounders.”

When was the last time Clarke heard _that_ term?

“What for?” Clarke asked.

“Well, for starters, he’s not too happy about a leader he’s never heard of wanting one of our people to be ceremoniously executed,” Kane attempted to joke, but sobered when Clarke didn’t laugh. “He’s also not happy with the Omega refugees, but no one in camp is. He’s amassed a good amount of support for himself.”

“How do you think he will be as a leader?”

Kane looked around to make sure no Skaikru member was close enough to hear before leaning into Clarke and whispered, “I think he will get us all killed.”

* * *

 

“You aren’t funny.”

“Oh, I’m not?”

“No. You might think you’re funny, but you’re just an asshole.” Murphy pouted, wrapping the furs tight around him, making a nice nest for himself.

“I’m sorry,” Bellamy tried to placate his mate, going through the things he bought at the market place. “Look, I’ve got oranges?”

“No. They’re from too far away, they smell weird.”

“Strawberries.”

“No.”

“Apples!”

“Too sour.”

“Okay, well, that’s all the edible things I have to eat,” Bellamy said, leaving the bag on the table to curl around his blanket burrito mate.

Murphy glared at him half-heartedly, “This is your fault.”

“It was a joke!” Bellamy exclaimed. “I didn’t know green jello was your favorite and that by joking about only buying green jello, you’d have a massive craving for it!”

Murphy once again gave Bellamy the look, the look which stated he was being a complete idiot, “I’m an Omega dealing with pre-heat, what the hell did you think it was going to do?” A few seconds passed before Murphy whined tiredly, “I really want green jello now.”

“I’m sorry!”

“This is all your fault!”

“I know, love, it’s my fault. Stupid Alpha.”

“…I like that.”

“Wait-”

“That’s your new nickname.”

“Babe-”

“You have no choice.”

“Why?” Bellamy whined.

“Because I control your sex life.”

“…”

“…”

“…why did you have to put it that way?”

“It didn’t sound so weird in my head.”

* * *

 

Raven watched as Anya finished packing her things. Her horse was being prepped for her by some of Heda’s stable hands. The two days had passed and now her mate was ready to go off and protect a people Raven questioned were worthy of it. However, she kept quiet, sitting on the couch, one hand resting on her stomach. The day had been going so well until she got home to find Anya preparing to leave, forcing reality to settle. Now her stomach felt like it was falling to earth all over again.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice her Alpha walk towards her until she was crouched in front of the couch.

“Hodnes, it will not be for long,” Anya assured, holding Raven’s hands in hers. “It might only be until midday tomorrow.”

“Or until it’s clear the Azgeda won’t attack,” Raven muttered, pulling her hands away from Anya and wrapping her arms around her legs, pulled up to her chest, “which could take weeks.”

Anya’s heart broke slightly at her Omega’s words, “Hodnes-”

“You _just_ got back,” Raven said, her voice thick. “You were gone for a week and you just got back, now you’re leaving again.”

The sound of near tears shocked Anya. Raven wasn’t one to cry, she was stronger than that. Maybe the separation took more of a toll on Raven than she thought it would.

“I know, hodnes,” Anya attempted to soothe, moving to sit on the couch and pull Raven into her.

“Is this how it’s always going to be?” Raven asked bitterly. “You, gone for a week then back for two, and me, alone here, because I can’t do that, Anya. I was alone on the Ark and I can’t-I can’t do that.”

“No,” Anya promised. “That’s not how this is going to be, this is a very unusual situation, hodnes.” Anya turned Raven to face her more, carefully wiping away the tears that had managed to escape. “What is this about? This isn’t typical of you.”

“I’m sorry,” Raven sniffed. “Nyko said I’d be more emotional than normal, hormones or something.”

Anya stared at her Omega, confused, “what do you mean?”

Raven’s eyes widened and she groaned suddenly, all thoughts of tears gone, “This wasn’t how I wanted to tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Anya pressed, confused and concerned, especially by the exceedingly abrupt mood shift.

“I’m surprised you can’t tell,” Raven said.

“Can’t tell _what_?” Anya asked, her concern rising.

“Calm down, Alpha,” Raven smoothed the creases forming along Anya’s forehead, before placing a small kiss there and whispering, “I’m pregnant.”

Anya pulled back to look at Raven with wide eyes, “You’re what?”

“I’m pregnant,” Raven repeated, calmly and as if she expected this.

“H-how?”

“Considering you were there the whole time, I’m pretty sure you know _exactly_ how,” Raven joked.

“You’re pregnant,” Anya whispered in awe, looking down at Raven’s stomach, though she wasn’t even close to showing.

“About six weeks now,” Raven said, “according to Nyko, at least.”

Anya’s hand went to her stomach, pushing up her shirt and resting on the skin. “It’s mine?”

Raven smiled, “Of course it’s your’s.”

Anya looked back up at Raven and pulled her in for a kiss, trying to convey all her love in a single gesture before pulling away, “You are an amazing woman. I love you. I love everything you are and I will love you and this child for as long as there is breath in body.”

Raven smiled, giving her a quick peck, “I love you, too.”

“We’re going to have a child.”

“Yes, we are.”

“A child.”

“Yes, Anya.”

“An actual, living, breathing-”

“Don’t you need to finish packing?”

* * *

 

“No,” Lincoln said, burying his face in Octavia’s hair as he hugged her close to him.

She laughed, “Linc, it’s only for a few days, probably not even that.” Octavia hugged him tightly, pulling away to stand on her toes to kiss him. “But I have to go. Indra and Anya were put in charge of the troop and I’m Indra’s second.”

Lincoln sighed, fixing her braids, “I know this, I know why you have to go, but…I have the worst feeling in my stomach.” He tipped her chin up to look at him and looked at her closely as if to memorize her. “I’m not trying to stop you, you are an amazing warrior. I just worry.”

“Azgeda doesn’t want a fight,” Octavia reminded, parroting what Indra told her. “We’re going as insurance.”

Lincoln gave her one last kiss, “please be careful.”

“I will,” Octavia said, “I promise.”

* * *

 

The night had been quiet. Almost too quiet for such a large troop of warriors, but no one questioned it. The Trikru didn’t want a fight and neither did the Azgeda, who else was there to start one?

The hours passed. At the midnight hour, Indra woke Octavia to take watch with another second, an Omega girl from a tiny town on the outskirts of Trikru territory, near the Plainskru, who went by the name of Emori.

Too tired to talk, the two stared out into the trees on the edge of the valley they chose for camp. Any other time, any other situation, the warriors would refuse to camp in such an area, concaved in such a way it created a bowl shape with easy access in, but more difficult to get out of in a hurry. The trees that surrounded the top gave excellent cover to whatever lurked there.

An older Beta man who smelled faintly like the inside of a blacksmith’s shop walked by from getting a pitcher of clean water. Octavia thought she recognized him, then recalled seeing him, once: leaving the shop Raven worked the day she’d dropped by to say hello. She went to wave at him.

Then a shot rang out, piercing the night.

The man fell to the ground.

Then more shots and the camp dissolved into chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  am I evil?  
> Quite possibly.  
> I will try to get the next chapter up as quickly as possible! But in the meantime!!!   
> PLEASE DO THE FOLLOWING:  
> Leave a Kudos!  
> LEAVE A COMMENT (I LOVE THESE)  
> BOOKMARK  
> ALL THESE THINGS MAKE MY DAY!!!  
> EVEN IF BY THE TIME YOU SEE THIS THERE IS ALREADY A NEW CHAPTER, LEAVE A REVIEW, OR SOMETHING. I LOVE THEM. THEY ARE MY CREATIVITY FOOD.


	15. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after the massacre, where people are and what people need to do to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha this was not fluffy. This was not fluffy at all. Welcome and I hope you enjoy.

Octavia woke slowly, groggy and a distinct ringing in both ears. Her vision was shaky, everything appeared double and she felt cold. The air smelled of only metal and fear pheromones.

She carefully sat up, looking around to get her bearings. Metal floors, metal walls, cramped. The Ark. She was back in Ark remains. Yet the second she thought she was alone, someone groaned to let her know she wasn’t.

Turning to the sound, she recognized Emori stirring. Octavia scooted over to her, placing a hesitant hand on the clearly injured girl’s shoulder. Her clothing had been ripped and rubbed thoroughly in dirt; abrasions on her forearms and hands matched defensive like wounds.

“Don’t…touch me,” Emori coughed out, jerking violently away from Octavia. Looking at her with hate in her eyes, she paused upon recognizing Octavia. “Oh. You’re awake.”

Octavia nodded, watching as the girl struggled to sit up, leaning heavily against the wall for support.

“No offense,” Emori murmured, “But I fucking hate your original people.”

“Yea, I’m not too crazy about them either,” Octavia agreed. “Are you okay?”

Emori shrugged apathetically, “I’ll live. That’s more than others can say.”

“Others?” Octavia couldn’t remember much, besides being knocked to the ground and hitting her head on a particularly unfriendly rock.

“It was a blood bath,” Emori said. “No one expected it. Indra ordered a retreat pretty quickly. Never seen her do that before, but she seemed absolutely terrified when you went down. Everyone ran to their horses and some made it out, I think.” She shook her head. “It’s a bit of a blur, honestly. All I know is they were taking Omegas and killing the rest.”

“Is that how your arms-?”

Blood rushed to Emori’s cheeks as she looked away. She pushed back the tears Octavia could clearly see.

“I got cornered,” she murmured. “By one of the younger alphas, an original, I remembered him from the fight at Mount Weather.”

Octavia’s eyes widened, “Did he…?” Octavia choked on the words, but Emori seemed to understand. _Did he rape you?_

“Yes,” her voice seemed hollow. “I’d heard stories about how Skaikru treated their Omegas, but I couldn’t imagine.”

“I’m sorry,” Octavia whispered.

Emori scoffed, “I’m not.” She met Octavia’s eyes once again, her own filled with burning fury. “These Skai bastards won’t last the fight Heda’s gonna give ‘em.”

* * *

 

Lexa called the Skaikru idiots all of the time, but she didn’t think their general stupidity extended this far.

“How many?” Lexa whispered, staring down at the new table top in the Room of War, Indra stood before her. Indra stayed silent. “How many were killed, Indra?”

“Around two hundred,” Indra said. “We twenty five that returned fought as long as we could, many ignored my call to retreat. The rest were captured, all Omegas.” There was a second pause before Indra continued, her voice slightly heavy. “Including my second.”

“This is retaliation for the refugees,” Lexa growled.

“Heda, your people are ready to fight. They want to fight,” Indra pushed. “They don’t want to sit by and watch themselves be slaughtered.”

“And they won’t have to,” Lexa assured. She shook her head, “I’ve let this go on for too long. We need to get out people out of their camp.”

“And then what?” Indra asked. “Banishment is too kind.”

“I will take some time to think on that matter.”

Indra didn’t seem pleased by her answer, at all, but stayed silent. “We can ride now. Arrive at dawn, ambush them.”

“With what warriors?” Lexa asked, turning to Indra. “Lead by who?” Indra looked at her, stone faced as ever and the fire eked out of Lexa’s voice, finishing slightly calmer, caring, “You need rest, Anya is in no state to lead after what happened, and most of the warriors stationed in Polis were just slaughtered.” Lexa sighed, rubbing at her temples and hiding her need to yawn. “No, we deal with the logistics of our next moves in the morning.”

Indra nodded, clearly angered by Lexa’s orders, but seeming to understand them. As she went to leave, she stopped, not fully turning to Lexa.

“You need to know, before you hear from someone else,” Indra began softly. “A Beta man was killed, very beginning of the ambush.” At Lexa’s confusion, she continued. “Two years ago, a low ranking official named Dalton was moved to Polis to help train seconds for a summer. He stayed, along with his mate.”

“Dalton,” Lexa tried to place where she’d heard that name before. Maybe it was too late and too little sleep, maybe she didn’t want to let the reality set in, but she couldn’t remember what this particular name meant to her, why Indra felt the need to tell her.

“Heda, Dalton is, _was,_ ” Indra corrected, “your nontu’s mate.”

* * *

 

Anya held Raven to her as close as she could, careful not to disturb her sleeping mate. Her heart was still beating too hard, too fast to let her sleep soundly. From the moment she realized the camp was being ambushed, she could only focus on the Omega she now held and the pup growing in her stomach. It seemed that with every second, the more Anya lost that sense of independence she used to pride herself on, her ability to rely only on herself, because now everything seemed to belong to Raven. Surprisingly enough, Anya can’t bring herself to care. Selfishly, she was happy, so happy, that Raven wasn’t a warrior, hadn’t been in the basin. Her heart goes out to those who’s Omegas were taken, those who’s mates were murdered without a second thought. Yet she cannot deny the joy she feels of having been able to ride back to Polis knowing her mate was okay. In those moments, Anya realized how wrong Titus had been about her mating. It didn’t make her any less dedicated to her job. Now, she knew she needed to fight harder, to come home to her mate and secure some sort of future for her pup.

* * *

 

Lincoln sat alone on his bed. Indra had come by, after having met with Heda, to explain the…incident to him. The incident. The massacre. The abduction. In his hands, he held a small tank top, one she used for sleeping, it still smelled like her. He’d has such a bad feeling before she left, if only he’d…If only he’d what? Said she couldn’t go? Not only was that not an option, he would never try and control her in such a way, but she wouldn’t have listened either. Octavia was stubborn; clever and stubborn and deserving of far more than what she received at the hands of the people she was born into, the people who caged her yet again. Images and worst case scenarios flooded his brain of metal cages and incorrigible Alphas and once proud Omegas reduced to playthings. A subconscious whimper left him at the thought of his own Omega, strong and unbreakable, being left at the torture of those monsters. His grip on the shirt tightened as tears stung his eyes and he brought the material to his face to smell it, breaking down at the scent. She wasn’t dead, a pleasant thought at first, but who knew what the Skaikru intended to do. What if it made death seem like a mercy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY THAT IT'S SHORT AND SORRY IT TOOK LONGER THAN ANTICIPATED. I'm a student, I have many things going on, that's not an excuse but I update when I can. AKA why I don't do many cliff hangers, because I'm not sure when I can update. The next one will be up as soon as possible, but I give you this to ease the pain of the cliff hanger. PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT!!!!


	16. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes her choice while Bellamy discovers what it means to grow as a Trikru Alpha. Aden and Perry discuss healing.

Lexa allowed Clarke to sleep until the sun rose. During that time, she examined the maps created of the Skaikru camp, derived mostly from memory and definitely outdated, but a decent starting point. The Skaikru couldn’t move large blocks of metal, so the shape was still accurate. At least, Lexa hoped it was. When rays of light began to color the floor gold, Lexa moved to wake Clarke, only to find the Omega already sitting up, watching her.

“Any reason you are already studying maps?” Clarke tried to cover her yawn.

Lexa sighed, looking down at the map once again. “Skaikru attacked the Trikru standing army last night.”  
Sleep drained quickly from Clarke, sitting straighter and eyes wide. “What?!”

Lexa merely nodded, dragging a hand through her hair, not looking at Clarke. “They killed around two hundred warriors, kidnapped roughly seventy Omegas. Only twenty five returned unharmed, including Indra and Anya. Octavia was among the Omegas captured.”

“That makes no sense,” Clarke protested. “Why the hell would they do that?” She shook her head, “It has to be someone else. What about Azgeda?”

“They used guns, Clarke.” Lexa explained, finally turning to her. “Azgeda doesn’t even have the access to them, not to mention their southern regions were tortured by the mountain just as much as Trikru.”

“But they know that Skaikru uses them. With the mountain gone, who’s to say they haven’t lost their fear of guns?” Clarke asked, eager to find an explanation other than her people having committed the atrocity.

“If this were Azgeda, they wouldn’t have kidnapped the Omegas,” Lexa said. “They would’ve treated them like any other soldier, because, to us, an Omega soldier is any other soldier. I am still fighting to keep the other clan leaders in the dark about Skaikru’s…opinions.”

Clarke deflated against the headboard, “They did this.”

“This is an act of war.” Lexa stood, beginning to pace as she thought. “Months of negotiations wasted, and we don’t even have a good map of their camp.”

“Is there no way we can solve this diplomatically?” Clarke asked.

“If there is, I don’t care,” Lexa bluntly said. “I have tried, but…your people have continuously spat my attempts back in my face. Now, they have _my people_ , doing who knows what, after having murdered two hundred of fine, upstanding warriors there to protect them.”

They looked at each other, a thick silence between the two.

“I want to claim sanctuary,” Clarke decided after a few moments.

“Clarke…”

“No, I want to,” Clarke stood up from the bed and walked towards Lexa. “I wouldn’t be able to stay here if I don’t.”

“You want to stay here?” Lexa asked.

“I want to stay with you.” Clarke whispered, cradling Lexa’s face in her hands. “I have tried so hard to help my people, they have taken everything I have and they refuse to appreciate any of it. I won’t let them take you from me.”

Lexa’s arms wrapped around Clarke’s waist, pulling the Omega towards her chest and into a kiss. After a few moments, Lexa pulled away, resting their foreheads together, her eyes closed.

“I was worried you were going to go back,” Lexa admitted, voice thick. “I thought it was selfish to want you to stay, yet I didn’t care, but it had to be your choice.”

“I think it’s alright to be a little selfish sometimes,” Clarke’s lips lifted in a small smile. “I love you.”

Lexa smiled as well, “I love you, too.”

* * *

 

“I’m scared.” Perry admitted.

Following the massacre, Lexa cancelled the Nightbloods’ training in order to spend her time in strategy meetings with the Coalition Leaders. While the other Nightbloods went out on a ride to the villages nearby to visit their families, Aden decided to take Perry to his favorite river just outside Polis. The trees grew beautiful flowers that turned into delectable fruits in the summer and attracted bioluminescent butterflies. In this scenery, he explained the massacre to her, so she wouldn’t have to hear it from someone else.

Perry sat on the bank, her back resting on the gnarled trunk of one of the trees, as she watched the clear water rush passed them.

“Of what? You’re safe here, in Polis. No one from Arkadia can reach you and I will personally fight anyone who tries.”

His honest promise earned him a small smile, but she still sighed, running a hand through her hair. Aden’s hands twitched by his sides. Her hair was long and shiny, a deep chestnut with dark red highlights. Almost since the day he met her, he wanted to offer to braid her hair for her, but tradition deemed the offer too intimate, reserved for only the closest friends, family and mates.

“Honestly?” Perry’s laugh almost always seemed devoid to humor, despite Aden’s best attempts. His largest accomplishment thus far was a giggle hidden behind a scarred hand when he ran into a wall while walking backwards. “Everything.”

“You’re still healing,” Aden reminded, though she always gave him _the look_ when he said that, since she apparently believed she should be fine despite her trauma. “It takes time.”

“How long?” Perry demanded. “It was only six months of their hell and I’ve been here almost longer than that!”

“It’s a lot easier to break something than mend it.” Aden rattled off the saying without thinking. At her confusion, he explained, “My si-…Heda says that a lot, to me at least.”

Perry nodded thoughtfully. “She’s not wrong.” Aden smiled at the small victory. “I’m still annoyed though!”

“Point taken.”

* * *

 

Bellamy stood among the other seconds in the throne room as the leaders discussed strategy. After finally accepting the Trikru brand, Bellamy accepted the position of second to a warrior named Ollon, a respected friend of Indra. The two had been left in Ton DC under Anya’s orders and quickly evacuated the surrounding area to the towns outside Polis when news of the massacre reached. Listening to the leaders discuss, he felt anger growing in him.

“You okay?” The second next to him whispered, voice nearly nonexistent, upon noticing his clenched fists.

Breathing harshly threw his nose, he nodded. He unclenched his fists slowly, but his jaw clenched in retaliation. He could feel heat begin to creep through his veins and he took another deep breath to calm himself. Suddenly, however, a large hand was on his shoulder.

“ _Come with me_ ,” Ollon ordered in Trigedasleng before making his way out of the throne room quietly. Bellamy followed, the anger being replaced partially with dread. He didn’t know what it was about the Alpha man exactly, but disappointing him felt similar to disappointing his mother. Not to mention whenever he disappointed Ollon and went home to a smiling, proud Murphy, he felt like he’d let Murphy down as well.

“I don’t know what’s wrong,” Bellamy ground out, balled hands rubbing at his eyes in frustration to get rid of the sting he suddenly felt building.

“I do.”

Bellamy looked at Ollon in shock. The man didn’t _seem_ disappointed, rather amused, actually. At Bellamy’s confusion, Ollon shook his head, chuckling under his breath.

“Son, you’re getting territorial,” Ollon explained slowly. “Someone threatened your people, your home, and you’ve never felt that before. Usually, Alphas first feel this way the first time they hear about a slight on their people, most of the time from a mentor teaching them the history of their kru. You haven’t had that before, not to mention, you have an Omega to protect as well. The first time is always hard and the first time after mating is the worst. I’ve been watching you the whole time waiting for it to be too much. You actually surprised me, thought you’d break quicker than this. Especially given your almost complete lack of control.”

Bellamy glared half-heartedly at the last slight, but Ollon merely laughed. He always seemed amused at Bellamy’s anger, as if Bellamy was some entertaining pup. Although, Bellamy did concede, that compared to a Trikru Alpha of similar age, he might as well be.

“You are probably also confused,” Ollon suddenly became serious. “Are you?”

“Am I what?” Bellamy asked.

“Confused?”

“Confused about _what_?”

Ollon took a second, “Who you’re fighting for.” At Bellamy’s affronted look, he explained. “I know, you took the Trikru brand, but they were still your people for almost your entire life so far. Now, you are listening to plans that will have you go in to your old camp and attack them.”

“No. I’m not confused,” Bellamy shook his head, trying to sort through his emotions. “…but it isn’t all territorial. I’m angry.”

“At what?”

Bellamy tried not to groan. He hated this part, it _really_ made him feel like a pup. Whenever his emotions got the best of him, Ollon made him sort through everything that was making him feel that way so he could better control it. It worked, but it was annoying and embarrassing.

“Myself, for not seeing what they were doing and letting them hurt Murphy, for hurting him myself. Them, for being stupid enough to attack people trying to help them.” Bellamy’s breathing slowed.  
He may hate the tactic, but it worked well.

Ollon clapped a hand on his shoulder, “You don’t need to be in there. Go see Murphy and I’ll come find you at the end of the day to let you know our assignment.”

“Thank you,” Bellamy smiled.

“Don’t tell your sister once we get her back. You may not believe it, but Indra’s a lot tougher on her than I am with you and I don’t need a lecture about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a year. I have written a lot of other stories, but you know what, I still have love for this one. I am sorry to all those I kept waiting, but I cannot let this one sit unfinished. I don't know how long it will take and I don't know how often I will post, but Goddammit Its gonna be finished.


End file.
